Bajo el mismo techo
by Leona Dark
Summary: Algo inesperado sucede entre las familias Kaiba y Wheeler; Seto, Joey, Moki y Noah "bajo el mismo techo" ¿No sería divertido verlos compartir un hogar? ¿Quien quisiera tener a todos esos chicos como hermanos? .:Yaoi:..:Mi primer fic:. Hasta cap 8!
1. Nuestra nueva vida

∞ **Título: **Bajo el mismo techo.

∞ **Género: **Yaoi chicoxchico, Au, Humor, Romántico.

∞ **Parejas:** SxJ, SxY, JxN YxOCC y talvez otras. Como me gusta la geometría en este fic habrá un cuadroamoroso, jeje, estoy loca ya lo sé.

∞ **Summary: **Algo inesperado ocurre entre las familias Kaiba y Wheeler; Seto, Joey, Moki y Noah "Bajo el mismo techo" ¿No sería divertido verlos compartir un hogar¿Quién quisiera tener como hermanos a todos estos chicos?

**∞ Acotaciones:**** -…- dialogos **«**…» pensamientos  
****(…) nota****s de la autora ****ルピタ****Cambio de escena **

**∞ Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen mios, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero por ahora sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kasuki-sama.

**Notas: **¡Ohayou! Soy nueva por acá en eso de escribir (leyendo llevo casi dos años) Y me gustaría presentarles este mi primer fic con mucha ilusión. La idea se me ocurrió por un pleito entre mis hermanitos y me dije "¿Qué pasaría si tales personajes vivieran juntos?" Debo aclarar que soy fanática del SetoxYuugi, así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que a lo/as que les guste el SxJ les agrade esta pobre historia. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no olviden dejarme un review w Creanme que eso me haría muy feliz. Sin más les presento: BAJO EL MISMO TECHO.

Čαρίтυłσ 1

øº°†°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,Ěł ĭŋīčıö đē ũňā ņūěvă vïďå,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°†°ºø

Domino's Real Restaurant

El gran manto estrellado no se hizo esperar en aquella tarde de Abril, el ambiente era tan reconfortante como auquel día en el que se conocieron, sus miradas transmitian todo el amor que seantian, sus manos se acariciaban con suma delicadeza; como si estubieran sujetando una preciada pieza de cristal.

Las velas sobre la mesa de mantel rojo daban un toque muy romantico al ambiente, las luces semi apagadas y los meseros a su disposición era suficiente, y que más sé podia esperar, si una persona como lo es Kaiba era capaz de arreglar la mejor velada, y no era para menos ya que tenia a la mejor persona del mundo junto a él.

De un momento a otro se levantó de su asiento, rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a "su gran amor", sacando una paqueña cajita negra del bolso de su saco, se incó y le tomó su mano izquierda.

- Hanako…- su voz se dulcificaba cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre- Hemos pasado momentos muy agradables juntos, la verdad estoy muy enamorado de tí… -hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire en un suspiro – ya me cansé de estar sólo, quiero que compartas tu vida con migo – los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lagrimas llenas de emoción al escuchar eso de Kaiba – no me importa lo que diga la gente… solo me importas tú, por eso… - colocandole un anillo en la mano – quiero que te cases conmigo.

- Yo… - no podía pronunciar alguna palabra, era tanta la sensación de alegria, que olvidó como sé decian las palabras.

Kaiba al ver que no respondía alzo la mirada, hasta toparse con sus ojos color miel.

- Hana…- no lo dejo terminar ya que se le habia lanzado al cuello, rodeandolo con sus brazos.

- Acepto – los ojos de Kaiba se llenaron de felicidad – quiero casarme con tigo.

- Hanako te amo- dijo buscando sus labios

-Yo tambien te amo…- lo dijo besandolo fugaz y tiernamente – te amo tanto, Gozaburo.

**  
ルピタ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****Bajo el mismo techo ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****ルピタ**

- ¿Qué es lo que dices?

- Yo también me sorprendí

- No creí que pensara casarse… de nuevo

- Ja, ya sabes, a ese viejo le gusta cambiar de esposa como cambia de calzones

- No lo quiero imaginar

- Pues tendrás que asimilarlo¿crees poder Mokuba?

- Sí tú lo haces, por mí no hay problema

- Por nada eres mi hermanito

- Seto…

- Hmp

- ¿Cuantas veces se cambia Gozaburo?

- ¿de qué?

- ¬¬ Calzones…

- Jajajaja, fue una expresión

- Pues que gracioso, por cierto… ¿Quién es? O ¿Cómo se llama?

- Aun no la conozco, solo sé que no vendrá sola

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tiene hijos

- ¡¡Sugoi!! más hermanos

- … como sí lidiar con el "otro" fuera fácil, ahora tendremos que soportar a los que traiga

- Vamos Seto, no puede ser tan malo¿Qué tal si tiene un hijo de tu edad?

- ¡¡Urra!! que emoción, ya habrá "un parásito más" en esta casa

- jeje¿podrías dejar tu sarcasmo? A veces pienso que solo lo haces para hacerme reir

- Dios, me descubriste

- Jaja, por eso te quiero… Seto – le dijo dandole un tierno abrazo, a lo que su hermano correspondío cariñosamante acariciandole su cabello negro.

Sin duda tener a otra mujer en esa casa iba a ser una tarea difícil, despues de tantas uno se acostumbra, pero la diferencia era que no llegaría sola, al parecer tiene hijos y ahora Seto y Moki tendrán que sopor… aceptarlos.

**  
ルピタ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****Bajo el mismo techo ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****ルピタ**

Centro de videojuegos de Domino

Un castaño camina entre todas las tiendas, parece buscar a alguien sin tener mucho éxito, ya tenía esperando más de media hora y la verdad ya se había desesperado, no podía creer que su mejor amigo fuera tan irresponsable.

- "¡Argh! Debería matarlo, no… como podría él es mi amigo y yo lo quiero mucho, pero es un desgraciado retrasado que no sabría leer un reloj ni aunque fuera digital, pero…¿Y si tuvo un problema¿Sí le paso algo? … no… definitivamente lo único que podría pasarle sería… que se ahogue con alguna de las porquerias que se come, definitivamente, aunque… no se puede morir… no por ahora, sino hasta que yo lo encuentre y ponga mis manos alrededor de su cuellito"

Seguia planendo alguna forma para estrangular a su amigo, cuando…

- ¡¡Desgraciado¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

- ¿Quién te crees para insultarme? Idiota

- Soy tu mejor amigo tarado

- ¡¡Ay!! Que buen amigo, con personas como tú para que quiero enemigos

- Cállate, sin mi no vivirías

- ¡¡argh!!

¬¬# --XxX -- ¬¬#

Despues de que sus miradas explotaran, comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas, en verdad su amistad no iba a permitir cualquier tontería para separarlos y no era para menos, despues de tantos años de conocerse…

Aunque algo inquietaba al castaño, un presentimiento que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, presentía algo…

- Oe Joey…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿por qué no llegaste a donde habiamos acordado?

- ¿QUÉ DICES? Sí yo estoy aquí desde hace media hora

Entonces mirando el lugar donde lo había encontrado se le crispó una venita en la sien, a lo que solo atinó a golpear la cabeza de su rubio amigo

- Ittaeee, eso duele

- Es un gol-pe no son ca-ri-cias

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu "caricia?"

- Menso, te dije "Entrada" no "Arcada"

- ¿A sí?

- Hmp… ¿Qué voy a hacer con tigo? – Alzando las manos en dirección al cielo - ¡¡Dios mío, haslos pero no los mandes… y si los mandas que no sea conmigo!!

Tic… tac… tic… tac…

- ¡¡Oye¿Que quisiste decir?

- Nada… que estas más distraido de lo normal

- Ah… es eso

- ¿qué te pasa joey?

- Hmp… es que mamá se va a casar

- En serio ¿Todavía anda con su "novio?"

- Si, al parecer se lo propuso hace unos días

- ¿Y por que la cara larga?

- No lo sé… no tengo derecho a pedirle que no lo haga, yo más que nadie quiere que sea feliz, despues de la separación con papá a demostrado ser fuerte, pero…

- Ya sé – Como si hubiera descubierto el gran enigma – Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de ya no estar con tu hermana¿verdad?

- Creo que sí… a pesar de que está con papá, aún la extraño mucho

- Sé que la pequeña Serenity estará bien, y apuesto lo que quieras a que también quiere que tu mamá sea feliz de nuevo

Comenzaron a caminar hasta entrar a la arcada en donde estaban buscando algun juego desocupado, ya que en sábado esos lugares estan repletos de vagos que no hacen nada más qe perder su tiempo y dinero N/a: (alzando la mano y dando unos cuantos brinquitos) yo me incluyo, yo me incluyo

- … arigato

- ¿por qué?

- Por ser un buen amigo, no sé que haría sin ti Tristan

- Y te lo dije… sé que sería capaz de matarte por mi amor, pero como yo también te amo, no soy capaz dejarte hacer algo así

- Jeje que divertido eres

- Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa

- ¿En serio…?

Una mirada de temor cruzó la cara de Tristan a lo que sólo respodío con un talvez

- Entonces dejame ganar en los juegos y cuando te derrote correrás sin ropa por todas las tiendas gritando que naciste con los dos organos sexuales y que te criaron como niña hasta los cinco años… eso sería verdaderamente divertido

- ¡¡OLVIDALOOOOOOO!!

- Jajajajaja

**ルピタ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****Bajo el mismo techo ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****ルピタ**

Casa Wheeler

El tema de la boda era el más sonado en estos momentos entre las dos partes del futuro matrimonio, Seto y Mokuba se resiganaban a soportar a otros hermanos, por otra parte Joey le cuenta sus problemas a Tistan su mejor amigo. Los comprometidos ya estaban planeando una cena para que se conocieran sus hijos, ya que despues de todo ellos son los que en realidad iban a sufrir el cambio.

Mientras que Gozaburo se los imponía Hanako tenía que pedirles permiso, practicamente, ella amaba a sus hijos y no estaría dispuesta a obligarlos a nada.

- Vamos hija… solo va a ser una noche.- le decia Hanako tratando de convencerla

- No lo sé mamá en esa semana tengo examenes

- ¿No puedes cambiar la fecha?- preguntaba desganado el rubio, mientras estaba recostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

- Mmm… no lo creo, ya tenía un acuerdo con Gozaburo…- estaba haciendo memoria- Hija… no te cuesta nada, solo serán unas cuantas horas

- Lo lamento mucho, me encantaría pero debo mantener mis buenas calificaciones, no te pongas triste, de todos modos él que va a vivir con ellos va a ser Joey

- Hmp… "no quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quieroooooooooooooooooooooo" ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

- Por que lo prometiste y no tienes otro compromiso- le recriminaba su hermana -¿O que pretexto has pensado?

- ¡¡Aish!! Sí tú vas a quedarte a estudiar yo también lo voy a hacer

-…

-…

- No en serio¿Cúal es tu escusa?

- No es escusa, ya estoy en preparatoria y debo mantener mis notas

- Sí claro, no sabes lo difícil que es tener un promedio de seis

- Sólo por que tú seas una chica " cerebrito loco" no significa que yo lo tenga que ser

- Pues deberías…

- ¿Para parecerme a ti? Prefiero continuar con un seis

- Deberías sentirte alagado de ser mi hermano

- Claro… todo el mundo me envidia

- Eres un…

Pero antes de que pudiera teminar su frase ya se le había lanzado a su hermanao, jalandole las mejillas a modo de reprimenda. Cuando se trataba de ser los mejores hermanos ellos ponian un muy buen ejemplo, pero como en cualquier familia siempre hay una pequeña diferencia, esta no es la escepción, a pesar de ser de sexos opuestos tenían una relación envidiable, en este instante eran lo "inseparables" y en dos segundos más eran los "más odiados"

Eso es a lo que Joey le tenía miedo…

Cuando se separaron sus padres, él no pasaba de los 14 años mientras que Serenity tenia escasos 11 añitos, le dolío tanto que dejó de sonreir un buen tiempo, no podía comprender por que sus padres ya no podían vivir juntos, era tan… doloroso.

/ flash back /

- Tadaimaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Hola hermano¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Ya sabes, la maestra demostró otra vez que me odia

- Mmm… te reprobó de nuevo ¿verdad?

- Síi, pero no sé por que… solamente le arrojé gises cuando estaba explicando un tema, mojé a una chica con refresco, ya me iba a pelear con Tristan y respondí casí la mitad del examen de física

- ¬¬Uuuu… no comprendo como se atrevío a reprobarte

- Esa mujer está loca

-…

Siempre que Joey llegaba de la escuela estaba Serenity esperandolo con una gran sonrisa, dispuesta a escuhar a su oni-san, sólo le limitaba a comentar lo necesario, no era de las que quisieran llevarse mal con su hermano, lo quería demasiado… lo que no sabían era que ese mismo día sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente.

Cómo a las 3 de la tarde tocaron la puerta, Joey se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir sólo para encontrarse con un señor un poco más grande que su padre, vestido elegantemente con un traje color gris oscuro contrastado con una corbata a juego, el señor se presentó como el abogado Morimoto (jeje falta de inspiración para nombres) al tiempo que le alargaba una tarjeta al rubio "¿Para que iría un abogado a su casa?"

El chico lo dejó pasar, pero se limitó a quedarse en la entrada, al tiempo que preguntaba por sus padres

- Acaban de salir - dijo Serenity al escuchar la pregunta del extraño

- Bueno… esto va a ser rápido- dijo abriendo su portafolio para sacar una carpeta llena de papeles - ¿Usted es el mayor verdad? – le pregunto al rubio quien sólo asintío – Bien, en este momento tengo un asunto muy urgente ¿Le puedo pedir que le entregue esto a sus padres? – alargando el montón de papeles Joey los tomó para quedar meramente sorprendido – Lamento no darselos personalmente, pero sé que me entenderan, por sierto… digales que el juicio será pasado mañana a las 4:30 pm, muchas gracias- el tipo se fue tan ràpido como llegó.

- ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? – practicamente les gritó a sus padres

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo una mirada llena de tristeza por parte de su mamá

- ¿Cuándo pensaban decirnoslo? – preguntaba Serenity a punto de hecharse a llorar

- Hasta que todo fuera un hecho.- confirmaba su padre que en ningun momento perdío su gesto severo, aún sin ver como sus hijos de desmoronaban ante él

- ¿Y eso según tú hasta cuando es? - El rubio no dejaba de llorar - ¿Hasta qué llegue a la casa sólo para ver que mamá y mi hermana ya no estan?

- Joey… por favor

- No-mamá… no digas nada, tú eres igual o más culpable que él

- Joey…- esta vez fue su padre el que hablo - Trata de comprendernos… será lo mejor

/ Fin flash back /

- ¡¡Está bien!! Iré a la condenada cena – centencio al final cediendo ante las mujeres más importantes en su vida

- Lo ves Joey… al final siempre te gano

- ¡¡Cállate!! Ya me las pagarás

- Jeje eso quisieras

Despues de que se separaran sus padres la centencia del juez fue: Serenity con su padre y Joey con su madre, nadie sabe si fue la mejor elección, pero de eso ya han pasado 2 años, y cada uno de los hermanos ha aprendido a comunicarse mejor, a pesar de que la distancia los mantiene distantes por algun tiempo, siempre encuentran la forma de platicar.

El tiempo que duraron separados aumentó su amor, y algo que nunca habian experimentado, las peleas…

- Serenityyyyyy ¿Dónde dejaste mi pantalón?

- ¿Qué yo me lo puse?

- Te vi hacerlo

- Yo no uso ropa fea

- ¿Y qué haces con esa que traes¿Perdiste una apuesta?

- Sí, aposte a que tenías más de una neurona y adivina que … perdí

- ¡¡Cómo no ibas a perder si las que tienes ya murieron pr tanto estudiar?!

- Al menos estudio…

Lo que no sabía el rubio, es que las discuciones no iban a desaparecer de su nueva vida, al contrario, podría jurar que eso sería parte de "todos los días", las peleas con su hermanita serían simples juegos a comparación de las "guerras" que le esperaban.

**ルピタ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****Bajo el mismo techo ****ルピタ ****ルピタ ****ルピタ**

Antes de cenar

Para Joey el sábado llego muy rápido, pero para su mamá pasó tan lento como arena que baja en un reloj antiguo, el rubio no sabía que hacer o como comportarse, de algun modo se sentía nervioso ¿Por qué estar austado¿Acaso le importaba lo que fuera a decir su "nuevo" padre? O en realidad le aterraba la idea de tener nuevos hermanos… ¿Para qué tener más? Sí con Serenity le bastaba.

Hanako ya tenía un precioso vestido rojo bordado con figurines negros al final, con un escote discreto que le hacía ver más joven de lo que podía ser, su cabellera rubia recogida en un elegante peinado y el semblante alegre que siempre portaba eran más que suficientes como para que cualquier hombre se fijara en ella. En cambio Joey para hacer enojar a su madre hacía todo lo que le ordenaba al revez, le sujirío una camisa color azul y se puso una playera negra, cambio un pantalón de vestir por una mesclilla, zapatos por tenis, y ¿Todo para qué? Para hecerla enojar.

Despues de una pequeña discución con Serenity, esta finalemente lo convenció de vestirse como le ordenaba su madre, que más bien parecian sugerencias que mandatos, a lo que el rubio no se quejó ya que en verdad se veía muy bien.

Mirandose en el espejo de la habitación de su madre se arraglaba en cuello de la camisa, veía que los zapatos no estubieran sucios y procuro no arrugar el pantalón "¿Para que demonios me preocupo tanto?" Se ponía a pensar mientras daba una vuelta sobre sus talones "No es que me importen las apariencias pero…" se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido fuera de la casa, era Gozaburo que los había ido a recoger, Hanako inmediatamente llamó a su hijo para que se diera prisa, a lo que él otro sólo se miro por última vez en el espejo, "según él" se acomodó el cabello tratando de verse bien.

Serenity sólo saludo al recien llegado con su amplia sonrisa al momento que le extendía la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña¿No vas a venir con nosotros?

- Lo lamento mucho señor Kaiba, lo que pasa es que mis compromisos no me lo permiten

- Esta bien, pero para la proxima no dejaré que faltes

- Claro, es una promesa

En ese instante salía Hanako para recibirlo con un dulce beso mientras le pedía a su hija que fuera a traer a su hermano. Serenity asintío y comenzó a buscar a Joey, encontrandolo en el cuarto de su madre tratandose de arraglar el cabello que por alguna extraña razón no se le acomodaba, ella se le acercó y cepilló sus dorados cabellos al momento que se burlaba de él.

- Estas peor que una chica… ni siquiera yo me tardo tanto

- Eso es por que no eres una… ¡¡auch!!

- Vuelve a decir algo así y sabrás que los calvos no necesitan peinarse

- Esta bien, esta bien… pero no me jales

Pequeñas lagimitas salian de sus ojos en el momento que su hermana le había jalado su cabello, desordenandolo mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Sólo quiero decearte suerte hermano

- Gracias, creo – decia para ver como había quedado, a lo que sintio que estaba… bien - ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco nervioso

- No te intimides, eres un Wheeler y a nosotros nada ni nadie nos asusta, sólo sé tú mismo y verás que todo saldrá bien

"Eso es a lo que temo, a ser yo mismo TTTT" – Gracias

Dandole un empujón lo sacó del cuarto – Ya vete que te estan esperando

- está bien, no me ataques ¿no te importa quedarte sin hermano?

- ¿Para que necesito uno? Sí desde ahora voy a tener más, jajaja

- Grrrrr eres odiosa no me lo recuerdes

- No gruñas que pareces un cachorrito.

Con esto último el rubio fue hasta la sala para encontrarse con su madre y su nuevo padre al que saludó muy formalmente extendiendole la mano. Casí al instante se levantaron y salieron dirigiendose al auto, Joey se sentó en la parte tracera mientra que su madre se sentó enfrente, el chico volteó para ver como su hermana los despedía con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa pero pudo ver que se acercaban unas chicas, casí gritando de la emoción al momento que entraban a la casa.

El cerebro del rubio comenzó a trabajar dandose cuenta que no iban a estudiar, no, al contrario, llevaban comida y una radio-grabadora, una venita se crispó en su frente al momento que descubría que habian sido engañados por su hermana.

"¡¡SEREENITYYY MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO MEEEEE LAASSS PAGARÁASSSS!!"

La mentada cena

Durante el treyecto hacía el restaurant Joey estaba tan furioso con su hermana "¿Qué se cree esa mocosa para decir que iba a estudiar¿Cómo pudo engañarme… bueno a mamá? Ni siquiera a mí se me hubiera ocurrido semejante treta, debo felicitarla, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que se safó del compromiso para que yo fuera sólo TTTT (buaaaaaaah)"

Estaba tan entrenido que de la platica que tenían los adultos sólo alcanzó a escuchar que lo más probable es que sus futuros hermanos ya estubieran esperandolos, eso le probocó un frío que le recorrió la espalda, sus nervios regresaron "¿Por qué me pongo así?" se preguntaba a sí mismo "Presiento algo" se frotaba las manos en señal de nerviosismo "Algo va a pasar… y no va a ser bueno"

Cuando llegaron, la elegancia los deslumbró, bueno… principalmente a Joey ya que Hanako de un sierto modo ya se había acostumbrado a que Gozaburo la llevara a sitios como ese, al entrar el lujo no terminaba, las mesas elegantemente adornadas sobre un mantel azul marino hacían juego con la poco iluminación que había en el lugar.

Joey sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño y tan sólo preguntó cuál sería la mesa, para ir corriendo al sanitario, pero que sorpresa le esperaba… no acababa de entrar cuando chocó con alguien, más alto que él y de un semblante frío y serio.

- Gomen no ví por donde…

- Fijate en lo que haces, casí me arrugas el trajeFrunciendo el ceño le contestó - me estoy disculpando contigo

- No me importa ya te advertí

Quería contestarle algo pero sus "necesidades" se lo impedian, así que siguio corriendo hasta encontrar un sanitario vacío, a lo que sólo escucho un "pequeño idiota"

_C__**o**__n__**t**__i__**n**__u__**a**__r__**á**__…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _»

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, sé que aún tengo muchos errores al escribir y prometo que van a mejorar. Debo confesar que este fic lo tengo en otra página, un poco más adelantado, pero les aseguro que si veo unos cuantos comentarios aquí abajito, subiré el siguiente capítulo, sino… tendré que desertarlo. Les prometo que nose arrepentiran de seguir leyendo esto w solo dénme una oportunidad ¿vale?.

Los quiere: Leona Dark †

**» **_No puede ser bueno, aquel que nunca ha amado_** « Miguel de Cervantes.**


	2. Vivir conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Notas: **Bien, el segundo capítulo y el resto de la historia ya estan editadas, no son muchos cambios, pero igual ya quedó mejor. Sí alguien lo lee, muchas gracias.

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO**

**Por Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 2** "Vivir conmigo"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** ** Casa Kaiba, una semana antes ** **

– ¿Qué es lo que dices? … ¿Acaso crees que me interesa?- Gozaburo no podía dejar de gritar histéricamente mientras estaba en su habitación. – No me importa si tienes que voltear todo el maldito lugar de cabeza… ¿Qué dices…? Escúchame criajo de mierda, haces lo que yo digo o conocerás a Gozaburo Kaiba…

– Ya deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza- Le pedía Seto que estaba sentado frente a su padrastro intentando calmar su punzante dolor con un pequeño masaje en sus sienes.

– Sí padre no te enojes y ya no grites- Mokuba trataba de ayudar a su hermano – Por favor no es necesario que lo insultes…

– ¡¡¿Cómo que no es necesario?!! Este estúpido me tiene más que harto…

– No voy a soportar más tus berrinches- Levantándose de donde estaba sentado, el joven de ojos azules salió de la habitación, dejando a su padre con Mokuba.

– ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- preguntaba el mayor al ver como salía su hijo.

– Ha de tener migraña, además supongo que tiene un compromiso…

– Tú también deberías irte, no quiero que esta discusión te haga sentir mal, hijo- un comprensivo padre le pedía a su pequeño que siguiera a su hermano.

– Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

– Sí, mientras yo trataré de convencer a este estúpido que no sabe hacer una maldita reservación- volvía a gritarle al auricular que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

– No lo hagas sentir más inútil de lo que ya es- le pedía el pequeño con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

– No te preocupes, con perder su trabajo será más que suficiente.

Con este último comentario salió de la habitación de su padre para buscar a su hermano, definitivamente esa pequeña discusión con uno de los asistentes del restaurante a donde se iban a reunir con la prometida de su padre y sus hijos, lo había dejado con una pequeña molestia en su cabeza, al igual que a Seto.

Su búsqueda sin embargo, era en vano, ya que no lo había encontrado en su habitación, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su oni-san hiciera eso, era demasiado común en él, de un cierto modo ese comportamiento le agradaba; la forma en que le ocultaba sus sentimientos y emociones al mundo, la manera en que lo protegía cuando lo molestaban por ser adoptado era la mejor manera en que su hermano le decía "Te quiero Mokuba"

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

El andar de un castaño a través de los árboles era sólo atestiguado por los cardenales que se posaban en lo más alto de un Cedro, la brisa de esa tarde le removía el cabello, sin duda eso siempre lo tranquilizaba, después de estar soportando los insultos de su padre a un pobre empleado lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Sí, sabía que cuando uno está desesperado insulta y molesta a todo mundo, pero ese pobre diablo no merecía semejante discurso de su padre.

Ironías de la vida. Él; Seto Kaiba un chico frío que siempre trata desdeñosamente a la gente, teniendo compasión por un empleado, no es que siempre fuera así de 'malo', en el fondo -muy en el fondo- de su corazón sabe que eso no está bien, pero fue gracias a la educación que le dio Gozaburo no le quedó otra opción más que ser así, era como si su padre se lo impusiera, se lo ordenara y lo peor de todo fue que lo adoptó como costumbre. Que desgraciadas suelen ser las costumbres. Sin embargo, el es un buen chico, siempre tratando de proteger a Mokuba; la única persona que siempre estará consigo, él es todo lo que tiene y todo lo que le queda…

Las nubes que están en el cielo cubren totalmente el sol, el sonido de los primeros rayos no tardan en resonar sobre su cabeza, «Creo que no fue una buena idea ir en este momento» se reprendía el joven que ya llevaba cerca de quince minutos caminando entre ese manto hermoso de la naturaleza, un destello lo sorprendió al momento que las delicadas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a descender.

Su cabello mojado en esa tarde de abril no le dejaban ver bien su camino, el pasto húmedo le impedía correr como él quería y el viento tan agresivo no le estaba ayudando en nada, pero necesitaba llegar o de lo contrario su desventura con ese día lluvioso sería en vano. Después de hacer una pausa debajo de un gran árbol sé dio cuenta de que ya estaba más cerca de su destino, ya no iba corriendo, ¿Para qué? Sí de todos modos se va a mojar y lo más probable es que pesque un resfriado, pero no le importaba.

Después de subir por las resbalosas escaleras pudo llegar hasta lo más alto del árbol, con mucho cuidado entro a la pequeña casa situada en ese "su lugar secreto". Una pequeña cabaña de madera se encontraba en ese gran Roble, era un lugar muy especial para Seto, ya que ahí, en ese pequeño lugar, era donde se refugiaba con su hermano a los pocos días de haber sido adoptados, lo más probable es que Mokuba no lo recordara ya que de eso han pasado casi 7 años, cuando él tenía nueve años, cuando descubrió que el mundo era un asco…

»†« Flash back »†«

Unos cuantos suspiros, unos cuantos lamentos, unos cuantos quejidos se escuchaban en casi todo el pasillo. Era el sollozo de un pequeñito sentado en el piso junto a su cama, a la una de la mañana la mayoría de los pequeños ya estaban durmiendo, menos él. Sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas al momento que se masajeaba tratando de calmar su dolor; sus bracitos, su costado, su corazón…

Una vez más ese chico lo había maltratado, de nuevo le había intentado hacer algo malo, pero a los cuatro años no sabes cuando la gente es buena o es mala, solo sabes jugar, hacer amigos, divertirte, o en su caso hacer labores domesticas, atender a los dueños del orfanato y lo que se le había hecho costumbre: llorar.

Unos pasos en el pasillo le despertaron de su dolor, hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y meterse dentro de las cobijas, cuando la puerta sé abrió, un niño de escasos 9 años le miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules de una forma triste y lastimera, tenía la ropa hecha jirones, su cabello castaño despeinado por la gran labor que había ejecutado en ese duro día a causa de uno de los tantos castigos que le propinaban, y su semblante de cariño le provocaron que salieran de nuevo esas lágrimas que había intentado ocultar sin mucho éxito.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, posando una de sus manos en el cabello negro del pequeño, a lo que solo obtuvo un gemido de su parte

– Mokuba… ¿estas bien?- preguntó entre tinieblas.

– S-sí, es sólo que no puedo dormir.

– ¿Y por eso estabas llorando?- Reprimió un tono de regaño.

– Es que… me duele mi cabecita.

– ¿La cabeza… o lo que te hizo ese niño?

– Seto… por favor- se sentó abrazando a su hermano dejando que las lágrimas lo atacaran de nuevo, la inocencia de un alma de cuatro años estaba siendo ultrajada por alguien dentro de aquel infierno, por uno de los chicos mayores de ese horrible lugar –dime, ¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos de aquí?

– Estarás sentado viendo la televisión, mientras mamá te llama para darte algo de comer- hizo una pausa que le costo un sollozo – Tendrás muchos juguetes… - Las lágrimas ya cubrían el rostro del castaño mientras se abrazaba al único ser de su familia – Y ese niño malo no te volverá a hacer nada, no mientras esté yo para cuidarte…

Y ya no escuchó nada por su parte, lo miró entre sus brazos y se sonrió al ver que ya estaba dormido. Lo recostó y cubrió con una frazada azul, volvió a acariciar su oscuro cabello y la sonrisa que tenía desapareció, cambiando por una entristecida y hasta cierto punto enojada. Estaba decidido: Iba a sacar a su hermano de allí, cueste lo que cueste.

»†« Fin Flash back »†«

«Malditos recuerdos, creí que ya los había borrado» pensaba al momento de quitarse la ropa mojada, para secarse y recostarse en una pequeña cama improvisada

– Ya me había cansado de escuchar a ese viejo loco- comenzó a hablar una vez recostado en ese sofá cama – lo único que hace es quejarse por el maldito servicio de un lugarsucho de quinta…

– ¿Viniste para hablar o a quejarte con migo?- le respondió otra voz, una situada al otro lado dentro de aquella casa de madera.

– Cállate, no estoy de humor, me duele la cabeza- hizo un amago de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, echándose el cabello mojado hacía atrás sin mucho resultado. La risa de su contraparte no se hizo esperar, cosa que lo obligó a fruncir el ceño – Cierra la boca, que tengo sueño.

– Déjame entender…- se sentaba en el otro sofá mirándolo fijamente – ¿Me llamaste para que viniera a cuidarte mientras duermes?

– Digamos que es algo así- se permitió sonreírle mientras tomaba una revista – eres de las pocas personas en quien realmente confío, aunque sé que eres tan descuidado que podrías perder cualquier cosa… hasta tu virginidad.

– Gracias, supongo- también se permitió sonreírle – Eres muy molesto ¿sabes?

– Nadie te pidió que fueras mi amigo…- respondió mordazmente, aunque entre ellos sabían que las razones de su amistad eran más que suficientes e importantes que con cualquier otra persona – ne Duke.

– Sí claro, Oh grandioso Seto Kaiba, me honra que me consideres tu amigo- Ironizó para pasar a lo realmente importante – Dejemos los burdos comentarios para otra ocasión, mejor dime cual es ese asunto "urgente".

– Mi padre se va a casar- suspiró pesadamente al responder la pregunta de su amigo.

– ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasó con la otra?

– Supo lo que le convenía y se largó- rió maliciosamente – Y espero no volver a verla nunca en mi vida.

– Haber- pidió un momento Duke – Ella estaba muy enamorada de tu padre ¿O no? No creo que lo haya dejado porque sí ¿Qué le hicieron?

Bufó molesto de solo recordarla, su maldito perfume, su maldita costumbre de llamarlo mocoso a él a su hermano, pero sobre todo, su maldita manía para profesar amor a una persona que estúpida y tontamente no podía ver más allá de un rostro bonito -porque en verdad que era bonita la tipa-, no podía ver más allá de una minifalda y tacones altos.

– Te equivocas, no estaba enamorada de mi "padre"- corrigió – Sí nos deshicimos de ella fue porque sólo quería el dinero de papá- dijo entrecerrando los ojos – Cómo todas las demás mujerzuelas que se le acercan, es un tonto, no se da cuenta de que el amor que le tienen no es hacia él, es a su dinero.

– Vaya- murmuró impresionado – ¿Quién iba a creer que su esposa fuera así?- colocó su mano bajo su barbilla en un gesto un tanto pensativo – Y ahora que hablamos de familia ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano?

– ¿Mokuba? Bien ¿por qué?

– Jaja, me matas- rió ante la respuesta de Kaiba – No, él no. El "otro".

– Y tenías que preguntar por él- hizo una mueca de total hastío, pero sabía que el pelinegro no desistiría de su pregunta – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Por su cumpleaños Gozaburo lo envió de viaje a Rusia.

– Con razón Heian ya no había mencionado a su queridísimo amigo Noah.

– Ni me los menciones- dejó de lado la revista que estaba leyendo – De solo recordar que ese estúpido es mi hermano y que el otro idiota es tu pariente me da dolor de estomago.

– Es gracioso ¿Sabes?- volvió a hablar el de los ojos verdes – ¿Quién iba a pensar que se conocerían para hacerte la vida imposible y de paso, sacar a Seto Kaiba de sus casillas?- preguntó filosóficamente, sabía que ese tipo de cosas molestaba a Kaiba, pero dentro de todo era inevitable no darles su importancia.

Después de un momento de silencio, Kaiba volvió a retomar la revista que tenía hace un momento. Duke simplemente se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y contempló la ventana, la cual se dejaba hacer con las gotas de la lluvia que a esas alturas de la tarde, ya casi había desaparecido.

– Por ahora no importan nuestros estúpidos "familiares"- rompió el silencio el chico de los ojos azules – lo que me preocupa es la nueva "adquisición de Gozaburo".

– No ve que tiene de malo- respondió escuetamente – Al fin y al cabo tu padre siempre termina divorciándose, quiera o no- lo miró un tanto pensativo – ¿Qué hace diferente esta de las demás?

– Qué tienes dos hermosos bastardos- le respondió, a lo que Duke no supo que decir. Lo único que sabía de los antiguos matrimonios del padrastro de Kaiba, era que la mayoría -sino todas- eran solteras y sin compromisos y el que ahora fuese una divorciada si que era toda una novedad.

– Interesante- susurró apenas – ¿Y sabes cuantos son?

– Un chico y una chica, Gozaburo está planeando una "cena familiar" para que los conozcamos- dijo en un tono neutro –Necesito hacer algo para evitarlo.

– Y supongo que ahora no contarás con la ayuda de tu querido Noah para ello- se hizo de lado para esquivar la revista que Kaiba le había arrojado, provocando unas cuantas risas – Sabes que cuentas conmigo, por algo eres mi mejor amigo ¿No?

Y con esta pequeña charla se quedaron dormidos. La lluvia ya había cesado desde hacía un buen rato, el viento se convirtió en una suave brisa que resoplaba fuera de la cabañita con dos chicos durmiendo dentro. Por muy rara que fuera esa amistad para el resto de sus compañeros, ellos se estimaban demasiado, Seto a Duke por ser tan sincero y Duke a Seto por ser un chico solitario, frío y que después de muchos problemas logró abrirse a él, considerándolo un amigo.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

** ** Antes de la cena ** **

Ese sábado Gozaburo estaba más nervioso de lo normal, ya estaban listos desde hacía más de una hora, a las siete de la noche sería el "emocionantísimo encuentro" y procuraba que sus hijos estuvieran presentables, les pidió que fueran al restauran por su cuenta, mientras él iba a recoger a su futura esposa y a sus nuevos hijos. Apenas acababa de salir su padre y los chicos se vieron frente a frente.

– ¿Y sí no vamos?- Preguntaba Mokuba con una cara totalmente aburrida –Sí, eso sería muy cruel para el, pero ¿Tú qué propones?

– No estoy dispuesto a ir a un hospital porque le dio un ataque y se esté muriendo «Por lo menos sí se muere que se lleve al idiota de su hijo» Así que será mejor que vallamos.

– Como tú digas hermano ¡¡Andando!!!

Salieron con dirección al susodicho restauran, uno que ellos ya conocían y que no estaba tan lejos de su casa. Llegaron a las 6:40, todavía faltaban 20 minutos para que llegara su padre, así que esperaron sentados, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Entonces a unos minutos de la hora indicada a Mokuba le pasó un pequeño percance.

– Oye Seto…- le llamó consiguiendo un bufido como respuesta – ¿Recuerdas que antes de salir de casa, me compraste un jugo?

– No me digas que quieres ir al baño- ahora sí se había dignado a responderle.

– Bueno ya lo sabes… ¿Me acompañas?

– Vamos- se levantó caminando los dos juntos «Prefiero acompañarlo a estar esperando como idiota»

De esta forma fueron al baño, apenas hubo entrado a uno, Seto prefirió esperarlo afuera, no sin antes mirarse al espejo «¿Por qué demonios me importa mi apariencia? ¿No estoy nervioso? ¿O sí? ¡¡Bah!! No creo que pase nada interesante, aunque… algo no me deja tranquilo». Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado se dirigió a la salida, pero apenas había dado un paso fuera, alguien chocó con él haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos.

Era un joven rubio, más chico en estatura, simpático, con unos hermosos ojos color miel que cuando lo miró no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, Seto sé dio cuenta de eso ya que el otro chico comenzó a tartamudear.

– Perdón, no vi por donde…

– Fíjate en lo que haces, casi me arrugas el traje- le respondían con un tono grosero.

– Oye, me estoy disculpando contigo- no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

– No me importa ya te lo advertí.

Pudo notar como el rubio quería decirle algo, pero se sonrojó y corrió más rápido, eso sin duda divirtió al castaño que casi en una sonrisa le dijo "pequeño idiota". Por alguna extraña razón le había agradado ese chico, era muy lindo e ingenuo, además de que notó como se sonrojó cuando lo miró a sus hermosos ojos azules, entonces salió Mokuba y se dirigieron a donde estaba su padre.

Llegaron a la mesa y los dos hermanos vieron a una rubia elegantemente vestida de rojo, muy simpática y JOVEN, por todo lo desgraciadamente malo en el mundo que era muy joven para un viejo como Gozaburo. Algo cruzó la mente de Seto, las mismas palabras que le había dicho a su amigo hace algunos días: «Sólo quería el dinero de papá… Cómo todas las demás mujerzuelas que se le acercan, es un tonto, no se da cuenta de que el amor que le tienen no es hacia él, es a su dinero» Y una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro al momento que le extendía la mano.

– Ellos son mis hijos- decía Gozaburo con una amplia sonrisa – Aunque falta el mayor; Noah.

– Mucho gusto, me llamo Hanako… Hanako Wheeler- se presentó la rubia.

– Un placer- dijo muy educado «con sólo verte sé cual es tu calaña» – Seto Kaiba.

– Yo soy Mokuba, mucho gusto- gritaba emocionado el pequeño.

– Que simpáticos y educados mi amor- Le decía al viejo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado «Solo espero que el mío no haga alguna estupidez»

– Disculpe- Mokuba acababa de interrumpir sus pensamientos – Pero, ¿Qué no iba a venir acompañada?

– Si, mi hijo viene conmigo, pero fue al sanitario.

« ¿Su hijo…? ¿Al baño…? » Un pequeño nerviosismo se apoderó de él en ese momento. Ahora lo comprendía; esos ojos en Hanako, ese cabello rubio, esa sonrisa « ¿Y sí es…? »

– De hecho allí viene…

Ese momento Seto giró la cabeza, sólo para ver al mismo rubio de hace rato, comprobando lo que acababa de razonar.

– ¡¡¿OYE QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!!

– ¡Joseph contrólate!- le reprendió su madre levantándose se su asiento – No es Serenity como para que le grites así…

– Pero…- inútilmente trató de defenderse ante su madre, ¿Cómo era posible que el chico que lo acababa de insultar estuviera sentado ALLÍ con quienes ahora creía que serían su nueva familia?

– Sí Joseph- esta vez fue Seto el que le habló llamando su atención para que lo mirara –Tranquilízate ¿Es que así tratas a la gente que recién conoces?

– Ya siéntate hijo- «Ya lo sabía, este niño me va a causar muchos problemas» – Lamento todo esto, ahora, discúlpate y preséntate como se debe.

– Está bien, perdón por gritar- su gesto de pequeño regañado divirtió aun más a Seto que sólo pensaba que se veía "adorable" – Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler.

– Hola, yo soy Mokuba y él es mi hermano Seto- dijo señalando al castaño que en ningún momento dejaba de mirar al recién llegado.

«Con que se llama Seto… ¿Por qué me esta mirando tanto?»

– Toma asiento hijo- esta vez fue Gozaburo el que se lo pidió, al momento que llamaba a un mesero con una señal de mano.

– Si- respondió resignado, sentándose junto a su madre y frente a su "hermano", pudo sentir su mirada en él, y no evitó un leve sonrojo, nunca fue muy dado a ser inspeccionado con la mirada y menos después se semejante escenita que había hecho al llegar a la mesa.

«Después de todo no será tan malo tener a este niño en casa» pensó Kaiba al verlo así de apenado «Se nota que es un completo tonto»

Casi al instante se acercó un joven mesero que tomó la orden de Gozaburo, él mejor que nadie sabía a la perfección que se servía en ese lugar, y pidió lo más "delicioso" a consideración suya. Pocos minutos después regresaron varios jóvenes cargando unas charolas con su comida, la sirvieron y se retiraron.

– ¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron al unísono al momento que les sirvieran.

– Genial- hablaba el rubio ya quitado de la pena –Tengo tanta hambre que comería lo que sea…

– Fuera del restauran están los botes de basura- le respondió el chico de ojos azules frente a él –Ten cuidado con los perros y no te vayas a atragantar- definitivamente Seto probaría que tan capaz i sumiso era ese chico al que ahora debía de llamar hermano.

– ¡Jah!- bufó molesto ante él –No te preocupes, no te dejaría sin comer- no permitiría que alguien lo insulte y mucho menos frente a su madre.

– Con mayor razón, vete con los de tu "clase"- contesto el ojiazul asombrado de lo insistente que podía llegar a ser ese mocoso.

– Chicos ¿Se pueden comportar?- Ya habían despertado la impaciencia de su padre.

– Sí- dijeron agachando la cabeza, no sin antes mirarse con cierto recelo.

Apenas había pasado un minuto y Joey no había tocado su comida, « ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿O cómo se come? Dios mío, creo que me está viendo » pensaba el rubio con cara de horror mirando su plato de "comida". Definitivamente no sabía ni lo que estaba frente a él «¿Esto seguirá vivo? Se movió, auxilio mi comida está viva…»

– ¿Pasa algo malo hijo?- su madre se dio cuanta de que no había probado ni un bocado.

– N-no, es sólo que…- no sabía si comer o matar lo que estaba servido.

– ¿Sabes usar cubiertos verdad?-la pregunta de Seto lo despertó de sus sueños con la comida que lo atacaba –No es difícil, hasta tú podrías usarlos.

– ¿Qué insinúas?- se defendió al ataque de su hermano – Ya entiendo, claro que los sé usar, sí quieres te enseño- respondió sonriendo socarronamente.

– Ya me acostumbre y me sorprende que tú sepas, yo pensé que los perros no se sentaban a la mesa- dijo mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

– Vaya, ¿Piensas?- cuestionó un tanto irónico -Yo creía que los gatos eran más astutos y no unos estúpidos que se meten con los que no pueden.

Eso enojó al castaño – ¿Qué dijiste perro?- esta vez cerro el puño en una muestra clara de enojo.

– Lo que escuchó el Ga-ti-to- deletreó la última palabra usando un énfasis que molestó al mayor.

Eso dejó en claro como iba a ser la convivencia en su nuevo hogar, Gozaburo miró a Hanako, quien no evitó sonreírle suplicante. No importaba cuantas veces llamaran su atención, cada uno de ellos conocía el carácter de sus hijos y preferían evitar tomarles represalias.

– ¿Quieres bailar mi amor?- pidió el mayor de los Kaiba.

– Claro, eso será un placer- Y dejando la discusión se levantaron para poder bailar a gusto.

– Creo que esto va a ser difícil- decía ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él - ¿Crees que es lo correcto, esto que hacemos?

– Nunca estuve más decidido que hoy. Pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos tendrán que adaptarse- decía totalmente resignado

– Al menos yo ya me acostumbré, Joey siempre se pelea con Serenity, pero se ve que tus hijos tienen una relación especial, ¿No será un problema?

– ¿Especial?- preguntó sonriente –Sólo es entre ellos, ya que Seto y Noah no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

– Espero que no haya más pleitos con esos chicos- susurró para seguir bailando con su futuro esposo.

En la mesa la tensión no dejaba tranquilos a los presentes, nunca nadie había visto con tanto odio a otra persona, Mokuba prefirió seguir comiendo, ya estaba acostumbrado a quedarse al margen del asunto, sólo gastaría saliva sí intentaba separarlos, tal como lo evitaba al separar a Seto de Noah.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así?- le cuestionó el rubio sin dejar de verlo.

– Por que sólo así se domestican los animales- respondió de mala gana.

– Que raro, el único animal que está aquí es…- mirando de lado a lado –Adivina eres tú.

– Eres un…- no había terminado de hablar cuando intentó jalar al rubio, pero Mokuba se lo impidió acercándose a él.

– Espera Seto- le dijo abrazando su espalda –Cálmate, no te puedes comportar así.

– Pero es que este tarado me está desesperando- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

– ¡Jah! Tarado pero no idiota- le dijo interrumpiendo la plática de hermanos.

– ¿Seguro?- preguntó mirándolo de nuevo -No creo que sepas la diferencia.

– Claro que la sé, yo el tarado y tú el idiota- respondió un tanto infantil que hizo que cierto morocho sonriera un poco por el comentario.

– Por favor cálmense los dos, parecen niños pequeños- dijo con un fingido tono de mando.

– Perdón… que mala impresión te he dado- Le decía el rubio al pequeño.

– Por que no tratamos de hablar como gente civilizada- sugería Mokuba cruzando los brazos.

– Está bien- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que Mokuba hacía mucho tiempo no había visto y que en ese momento supo lo que se avecinaba – ¿Te gustaría un poco de mi plato "hermanito"?

– Me harías un gran favor Se-ti-to.- le respondió con el mismo sarcasmo ácido que el castaño había usado con él.

– Genial… abre el hocico y trágate esto- y de un movimiento con su cuchara le arrojó comida a la cara.

Mokuba sólo atinó a reírse ya que Joey se veía muy gracioso, con algo café en el rostro. Sí, la última vez que había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Seto fu hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Duke fuera su amigo, pero nunca creyó que volvería a verlo así, actuando tan infantilmente desde que había dejado a su otro mejor amigo.

– Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien quiere jugar a la comidita- decía molesto Joey, quitándose lo que estaba comiendo su hermano.

– Eso se lo dejo a las niñas como tú- le retó el castaño.

– Jeje, espero que te guste mi ración- le dijo mientras arrojaba lo que estaba en su plato y que lo miraba desde que comenzó la cena, pero no esperaba a que Seto se quitara y que su cena cayera en la cabeza de un señor.

– Lo lamento.- se disculpó al instante que quitaba el animal de su cabeza pero… oh sorpresa, lo quitó con todo y peluquín, la señorita que estaba con él dio un grito que opacó la música.

– Auxilio le salió pelo a mi cena, está vivo, ya lo sabía, estúpida cosa, me quieren matar- pero los gritos del rubio eran más fuertes, lanzó al animal tan alto que se pegó en el techo.

– Estúpido, mira lo que ocasionaste- de reprendía Seto cuando vio todo el escándalo que armaba la acompañante del tipo del peluquín.

– Cállate idiota, que esto fue tu culpa.

– Sí claro, yo soy culpable de que sean tan atolondrado.

– ¡De eso no! Esta cena es una catástrofe por que tú empezaste. ¿O yo te controlé para que arrojaras…- mirando al techo –eso?

– Tú me arrojaste esta porquería a la cara- dijo señalándose el rostro

– Y bien que te lo tenías merecido- dijo tomando otra sustancia –Oye- le gritó y esta vez le arrojó un platito con algo viscoso color verde, por suerte el castaño se agachó y el platito cayó en medio del salón de baile, entonces una mujer vertida de blanco lo pisó, resbalando y jalando a su pareja, así fue como comenzaron a caer todas las personas que estaban bailando, uno sobre otro, parecían fichas de dominó.

Gozaburo pudo jalar a Hanako cuando vio que una señorita muy obesa se dirigía a ellos, eso fue el colmo de todo, Hanako se enojó y se dirigió a la mesa

– ¡¡USTEDES CONTROLENSE!!!- les gritó, entonces voltearon a verla, llenos de comida hasta por dentro de la ropa – ¿QUÉ SE CREEN PARA HACER ESOS ESCANDALOS? LA GENTE VIENE AQUÍ PARA…- y un golpe seco la hizo callar, a lo que solo la miraron horrorizados.

– Mamá yo…

– Señora eso es…

– ¿Quién…? ¿DE QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESTO? Y ¿POR QUÉ TIENE PELO?- dijo quitándose el animal que le había caído en la cabeza.

– Etto… mamá yo…

– ¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!! Deberán comportarse si queremos formar una familia.- Gozaburo ya había llegado a la mesa, mirando a todos lados – ¿Dónde está Mokuba?

– ¿Alguien me habló?- dijo el pequeño asomando su cabeza por debajo de la mesa.

– ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó su padre.

– Crees que iba a dejar que ellos me ensuciaran la ropa.

– Ahora, ustedes- y se dirigió a los mayores que ya habían dejado las niñerías a un lado –Quiero que se den la mano y se pidan una disculpa- ordenó Hanako.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón se tendieron la mano

– Lamento todo esto Seto-comenzó el rubio.

– Y yo lamento que seas tan estúpido Joey.

– Óyeme idiota me estoy disculpando contigo…

– No me importa, el que lo hagas no te quita lo estúpido.

Y otra vez comenzaron a discutir, a lo que sus padres se miraron condescendientes sin evitar seguir escuchando la pelea de sus hijos.

– Creo que tendremos que adelantar la boda- Sugirió Hanako.

– Será lo mejor, así podremos juntarlos y tal vez se comporten diferente- concordó Gozaburo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mirando cada uno a su respectivo padre –NO LO VOY A PERMITIR- cambiando la mirada frente a frente se señalaron con cierto horros y desprecio –NO, ¡ÉL NO VA A VIVIR CONMIGO!

– Lo sentimos, pero sí queremos tener una familia feliz deben aprender a comportarse como hermanos- Sentenció Gozaburo

Ellos se quedaron callados, ya no pudiendo evitar lo inevitable. Se miraron por última vez en esa noche, desde ahora serían hermanos y eso cambiaría radicalmente sus vidas, aunque ellos no sabían cuanto.

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

Bien, un burdo intento de hacerlos reír, así que si no les gustó lo lamento T_T Cuando lo releí me dije a mí misma: "Mí misma, cuantas estupideces escribías". Y pues, ¿Quién no ha leído un fanfic de humor sin estupideces en él?

Desde un principio el objetivo de este fic era hacerlo 100% humor, pero al paso de los capítulos fui "evolucionando" como escritora y mientras más largos me quedaban más seria y centrada se iba haciendo la trama. Así que aparte de las ironías y/o sarcasmos, este segundo capítulo será el único con semejantes "diálogos". En verdad me disculpo y bueno, si se atreven a averiguar que sucederá de ahora en adelante con estos chicos, les invito a leer el resto. Prometo que no se arrepentirán.

Shikai: "Amigo"

» ¿Quién dijo que tantos hombres juntos era mala idea? «

»†« Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar y la muerte esté rondando cerca, cuando ya no tenga a quien amar; Historias de danzón y de arrabal »†«

Leona Dark


	3. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO  
Por Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 3** "Amigos"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

– Jajajajajaja- un castaño se descojonaba de la risa

– Cállate, no es para reírse

– Es que me sorprende lo raro que es tu hermano

– Sí, es raro pero dentro de sus rarezas siempre trata de hacerme la vida imposible- El rostro del rubio sé veía claramente resignado

– Mmm…- Tristan parecía estar pensando - ¿No estará loco?- dijo golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda

– Yo que voy a saber - contestó Joey

– Ya pasaron 2 meses desde que vives con esa familia y ¿aún dudas de su salud mental?

– Cállate no me hagas pensar en eso - replicó el rubio- Todavía me cuesta trabajo creerlo, preferiría seguir viviendo sólo con mamá y con Serenity… no, mejor con ella no…

– Vamos viejo no te sientas triste, no podías evitar que tu mamá se casara tan… tan…

– ¿Rápido? - Contestó el rubio

– Sí… pero eso ya pasó y ahora solo té queda resignarte, jajaja

– ¡¡Eres muy malo conmigo Tristan!! No debería ser tu amigo

– Bueno… yo también he pensado eso y he llegado a la conclusión de que…- levantando una mano con mucho orgullo –Soy el único que te soporta, me sacrificaré y no dejaré que el mundo sufra

– Mejor me voy…- dándose la media vuelta

– Sí vete, nadie te quiere. Ni yo ni los videojuegos te extrañamos

Y en un segundo Joey ya estaba parado en la entrada de la Arcada de Dominó con un gesto muy gracioso a modo de enojo

– ¿Qué estas esperando Tristan? ¿Una invitación por escrito? Los juegos nos necesitan

-_-U ya sabía que no resistiría eso…

Ese día habría una convención en Domino, presentando los nuevos y más recientes juegos de rol, había tanta gente que apenas podían caminar, definitivamente ese era el paraíso de los jóvenes; locales vendiendo los mejores juegos de peleas, otros los de aventuras y muchas más ofreciendo carreras, baile, sangre y demás opciones para alguna consola, el chico rubio miraba embelesado a todas esas personas, le encantaba que hubiera tanta gente con gustos semejantes a los de él, tanto así que retaba a todo aquel que se encontrara en su camino.

Tristan sólo sonreía ante la idea de que su mejor amigo se sintiese como un pequeño en un parque de diversiones, y bueno… ¿Acaso no lo era?

Eso era lo que más le agradaba del rubio, su ingenuidad e inocencia, tanto así que cuando había problemas siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo o rescatarlo, no es que Joey fuera tan… débil, el hecho de que su madre asistiera tres veces al mes por una llamada del director ya era costumbre; algún chico con su "grupo" de amigos intentando molestar a Joey, y este simplemente "sé defendía"

No habían pasado más de dos horas, en las que por cierto el rubio retaba a cuanto jugador veía, cuando se percataron que había una sala especial al fondo del edificio.

– 'Duelo de… monstruos' (*)- Leyó el rubio cuando se acercaron lo suficiente

– ¡Wow! Creía que sólo habría videojuegos… ¿No te parece…- interrumpió su pregunta al ver que su amigo temblaba levemente –genial? ¿Té pasa algo? – se acercó a verlo detenidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver un brillo en los ojos color miel de Joey, éste finalmente levantó la mirada eufóricamente.

– ¿Qué si es genial? … ¡NO SABES CUANTO HABÍA ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO! – gritó atrayendo las miradas de las personas que los rodeaban

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el castaño al ver tanto entusiasmo en el otro

– Últimamente he practicado demasiado con las cartas y ya soy todo un experto – dijo golpeándose levemente el pecho con el puño derecho

– ¿Experto? ¿Tú? …mhhhjk - tratando de reprimir la risa habló entrecortadamente -No… no bromees… ese juego es mucho para tu pobre cabecita

– ¡No es broma!- Le recriminó con un toque de enfado – apuesto lo que quieras a que entro allí y derroto al primer chico que vea-

– Que raro… eso es lo que haz hecho desde que llegamos aquí… insultar a alguien e incitarlo a jugar contra ti…-respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

– ¿Y acaso no los he vencido a todos? – Era verdad, por más que Tristan quisiera negarlo era cierto –Además…- agregó seriamente mientras miraba la entrada –No creo que haya alguien capaz de ganarme-

– Bueno… en eso te doy la razón… estaré loco o demente, pero admito que eres muy bueno en los juegos- afirmó mientras cerraba los ojos

– Siento que esto será divertido- sonrió mientras se adentraba a la sala, seguido de su mejor amigo «Lo presiento»

¿Qué le esperaba al rubio al cruzar la puerta?

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

– No mucho… pero es muy interesante, ¿No lo crees?

– Definitivamente y pensar que este ya va a ser el tercer duelo…-

– El desempate…- dijo un chico a su amigo de a lado que miraba a dos jóvenes en una ardua pelea –El desempate…

Dentro de aquella sala había varias plataformas (no sé como se llaman x_x gomen) en donde muchos chicos se disputaban en aquel juego.

Pero principalmente había un duelo que estaba llamando la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, y no era para más… ya que en los dos enfrentamientos que ya habían librado no se podía definir a un ganador.

– ¡ÁNIMO YUUGI-SAN! SÉ QUE PUEDES VENCERLO- Una voz se hizo presente ante el bullicio de las demás personas

– Haré lo mejor que pueda- contestó el aludido cerrando sus ojos violeta al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa al chico que le apoyaba

– Eso espero… ya que ni con todos tus esfuerzos podrás derrotarme- Y sin borrar su sonrisa, Yuugi miró a su oponente

– Yo también té deseo suerte… Kaiba-kun

Exacto, era Seto… aquel que estaba batallando con un joven de lindos ojos violeta, cabello del mismo tono con negro y un toque de rubio. Yuugi Motou… un buen… "amigo" del castaño.

– '¡Qué comience el duelo!' –dijeron al unísono al momento que tomaban sus respectivas cinco cartas de la parte superior de su mazo.

– Bueno, como yo gané…- comenzó a hablar cuando ya tenía su mano preparada –Tú inicias con el duelo, Yuugi- y miró al pequeño que frente a él que en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

– Será un placer… Seto-san-.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

– ¡Vamos Tristan! No te retraces- le exigía el rubio a su amigo que solamente chocaba con todas las personas que había dentro

– ¡Disculpen! ¡Huy lo siento! ¿Perdón… te lo estabas comiendo? – El pobre castaño lo único que había hecho era pedir disculpas desde que entró allí tratando de seguir a Joey

– Mira- el rubio señaló una aglomeración de personas frente a ellos –se ve interesante ¿No lo crees?

– Uff hasta que te alcancé, eres un desgraciado como te atreves a dejarme atrás con esas personas, se nota que están mal de la cabeza… ¿Joey? –miró de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar de nuevo al cachorro, no era posible que mientras le hablaba el otro se esfumara de nuevo –Nunca… pero nunca lo vuelvo a acompañar, siempre parece que va sólo…-

Pero no pasó mucho cuando el rubio pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca, vio a los que estaban jugando «Ese… es Seto» pensó mientras el castaño miraba sus cartas e ideaba un plan de batalla –'No sabía que supiera jugar'- dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por un chico de cabello negro con una banda en la cabeza.

– ¿Quién, Seto?- preguntó el moreno de a lado al ver que el chico recién llegado miraba a Kaiba

– Sí- dijo sin dejar de verlo.

– Parece que no lo conoces, él es un…- hizo una pausa para pensar la palabra correcta -… digamos que casi es un experto- le contestó mientras lo miraba, dándose cuenta que la expresión en la cara del rubio era de sorpresa «Genial, otro chico que se emboba con mi amigo» pensaba mientras le sonreía amigablemente.

–… Sí- volvió a afirmar Joey, aun con la mirada al frente –no lo conozco…-.

Y eso era del todo, una verdad a medias. A pesar de vivir juntos por casi dos meses, no sabía lo demasiado como para decir 'Té equivocas, Seto no es así' pero que podía hacer… nada… simplemente el ojiazul no dejaba que el rubio se le acercase.

No dejaba que lo conocieran, que alguien se pudiera colar en sus pensamientos, en sus palabras… en su corazón.

Duke fue un caso especial. Una forma un tanto ingeniosa para entablar amistad.

Después de todo, los amigos se demuestran su fraternidad en los casos difíciles ¿No?

Necesitaba conocer más a su hermano, ¿Para qué? ¿De qué le servía conocer más a la persona que vivía con él? Se dio cuenta de que ese chico no era tan solitario como pensaba. El hecho de que estuviera en ese lugar demostraba que Seto Kaiba era parte del mundo y no un exiliado como el mismo lo suponía.

– ¿Y tú… sabes quién es?- dudó un poco en la pregunta

– Claro, se llama Seto Kaiba y…- respondió orgulloso –Él es mi mejor amigo

– ¿Tú amigo?- preguntó sorprendido al momento que miraba por primera vez al joven con el que entablaba una 'conversación'« ¡Increíble! Ese gato tiene UN amigo »

– Sí- dijo simplemente, regalándole una sonrisa

– ¿Y… co-cómo lo conoces?- un tartamudeo se presentó en sus labios

– ¿Para qué quieres saber? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?- respondía sencillamente, con un rostro serio y sin un rastro de aquella sonrisa.

Para Joey eso bien pudo sonar cómo algo 'descortés' sin embargo viéndolo desde la perspectiva del moreno eso era lo más adecuado preguntar ¿Qué le importaba al chico de ojos miel si eran amigos o no, y en el mejor de los casos cómo lo conocía?

– Por que él es…- ya casi le decía que eran hermanos pero mejor lo pensó «Sí este chico es él 'mejor amigo' de Seto y el idiota no le ha hablado de mí, significa que no me conoce y no debe hacerlo»

– ¿Él es?- quiso indagar ante la pregunta inconclusa

– Es… es mi… em… es un buen jugador ¿No lo crees?- reparó la respuesta con una gran gota en la cabeza, claro que el moreno no le creyó en lo absoluto –Joey Wheeler- dijo extendiendo la mano

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, Duke Devlin- tomando la mano del otro

Pero ese momento de 'fraternidad' no duró mucho, ya que un grito los despertó, haciendo que los dos volteasen a mirar al dueño de esa voz.

– ¡Vamos Yuugi-san! ¡Él no es mejor que tú! "_You can win this game_"- era el mismo chico que al inicio apoyó al ojivioleta

– Ese Kazari-kun… siempre tan escandaloso- dijo Duke mientras ladeaba la cabeza y lo miraba desde el otro lado de la plataforma

– ¿Yuugi-san? ¿Kazari-kun?- preguntó al moreno con un gesto gracioso

– Si, Yuugi es el chico que está batallando con Seto y Kazari es aquel…- dijo señalando al 'gritón'

Joey lo miró; un joven escasamente 5 centímetros más alto que él, de cabello color negro con destellos en azul, a la altura de medio cuello, ojos de un tono verde muy parecido a la esmeralda, una piel nívea y una argolla en su oreja derecha. (+)

Vestido con una mezclilla oscura, una playera azulada, en su mano derecha una pulsera de color negro con azul y lo más impresionante de aquel joven era su rostro… tan… lleno de alegría.

– Dile al tarado de Heian que se calle- dijo Seto mientras Yuugi terminaba su turno

– Vamos Kaiba-kun, Kazari-kun sólo está apoyándome- reprochó el otro –Sabes que él es mi amigo y no intenta molestarte

– Pues lo está logrando- «Por que tiene que recordarme que _'ése'_ es su amigo» –No son modos de dar ánimos ¿No te parece?

– Tienes razón, pero sí se lo impido se sentirá triste- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro la cual recibió Seto como un 'Ni modo, té aguantas' –además… tú mejor que nadie sabes que no limito a mis amigos…- el castaño se tuvo que resignar. Después de todo Yuugi fue quien le enseñó las 'normas de amistad' después de que el mismo ojiazul descubriera que su corazón albergaba… sentimientos.

Ese tal Kazari, un chico de carácter apacible, gritaba para precisamente molestar a Kaiba, era algo como 'un hobbie', le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Sabía de antemano que el ojiazul nunca le haría nada malo siempre y cuando estuviera al lado de Yuugi… _'su' _Yuugi.

No es un mocoso tonto. Sabe lo que hace, como y cuando debe hacerlo.

– ¡Hasta qué te encontré! Joey eres un maldito- Tristan por fin le había dado alcance dándose cuenta que su amigo no estaba sólo

– Cállate Tris- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Seto

– ¿Mmm? ¿Tú eres?- dijo al ver al moreno junto a Joey

– Duke Devlin- respondió dándole la mano.

– Hola, yo me llamo Tristan Taylor- miró al frente y cuando vio a Seto… -i.e. Joey ¿Ese no es tu…?- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta por que el rubio le tapó la boca en un grotesco ademán.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Devlin, primero Joey le decía que no lo conocía, luego que era… algo y después llegaba su amigo y preguntaba algo similar a lo que no terminó de decir. Eso era muy sospechoso.

Sí no hubiese sido Duke no se habría dado cuenta pero tenía una sospecha. ¿En verdad Joey no conocía a Kaiba?

– Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo Tris?- preguntó Duke haciéndose él que no escuchó

– N-no… es sólo que…- la mirada del rubio le decía _'No te atrevas a decir algo'_ –Ha perdido- dijo señalando

– ¿Qué?- gritó el rubio regresando su mirada al castaño que perdía en ese momento todos sus Life Points gracias a un ataque del Mago Oscuro (Nótese que es el único monstruo que he mencionado)

– ¡Perdió! Eso es increíble…- susurró Duke –Aunque, era de suponerse…

– ¿Acaso no esperabas que ganara?- preguntó Tristan

– No es eso- dijo simplemente –Es que su oponente era Yuugi y…

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó el rubio regresando la vista a los chicos junto a él.

– Es que…- «Torpe no debí haber dicho eso, Seto es capaz de matarme» –Yuugi-san es un buen duelista y…- empezó a dudar –Definitivamente es 'un poco' mejor que él.

Ahora Joey era el que comenzaba a dudar ¿Por qué se tardó en responder cuando había demostrado una seguridad sorprendente? ¿Quién era en realidad ese tal Yuugi?

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

– Fue un buen duelo Kaiba-kun- dijo Yuugi alargando su mano al momento que el castaño la tomaba.

– Por favor Yuugi… sabes que odio los formalismos - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que Joey pudo notar. Una sonrisa que no denotaba soberbia, orgullo y mucho menos arrogancia. Al contrario, era muy… cálida.

– Está bien Kaiba-k… Seto- y le regresó la sonrisa mientras se soltaba la mano, esa frase del mayor hizo muy feliz ojivioleta.

Nunca había visto ese gesto en el rostro del castaño. Ahora tenía un propósito: Debía conocer al chico que venció a su hermano, tenía que saber como hacerlo sonreír de ese modo, como llevarse bien sin la necesidad de los insultos, tenía que saber como…

– ¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!- se recriminó Joey

– ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- pregunto Taylor

– Tengo que batallar con él- dijo buscando las escaleras para subir a la plataforma

– ¿Con quién, con Kaiba?- preguntó Duke

– No, con Yuugi- sonrió cuando encontró la forma de subir y corrió para no perder tiempo

– No sabe en lo que se mete…- suspiró Devlin

– ¿Por qué lo dices?- no evitó preguntar Tristan

– Por que Yuugi-san lo va a destrozar…- dijo tranquilamente –Él y Seto pertenecen a un nivel superior y…- miró a Tristan –la verdad dudo que el rubiecito le gane-.

Mientras Yuugi y Seto terminaban de darse la mano una vocecita desesperante se escuchó, rompiendo el ensoñamiento del castaño al reconocerla «Mierda…»

– ¡Yuugi-san! ¡Qué bueno que 'Ga-nas-te'!- esta palabra la dijo en un tono más fuerte dirigiéndose al ojiazul, el cual no evitó lanzarle una mirada en la cual le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba –nunca dudé de ti- esta vez se abrazó a Yuugi, acto que crispó un nervio de Kaiba – _"¡You are the best!"_

– Muchas gracias Kazari-kun- dijo –pero Seto también lo hizo muy bien y…

– No es necesario que me defiendas ante… _'éste'_- dijo Kaiba al notar que Yuugi lo reconocía ante Kazari

– Escúchame Kaiba-kun, sabes que Yuugi-san es mejor que tú y…

– Y no lo dudo, pero al mismo tiempo…-, una risa burlesca apareció en su cara –También es 'mu-cho' mejor que tú. Así que no me vengas con alardes que no te pertenecen y lárgate a otro lado a presumir una victoria que no es tuya- sentenció dándose la media vuelta para bajar –Nos veremos Yuugi-.

– Seto…- un susurro escapó de los labios de Yuugi mientras se zafaba delicadamente del agarre de Kazari, mirándolo de frente –Discúlpalo Kazari-kun, sabes como es su carácter cuando se enoja y…

– ¡Bah! No te preocupes. De todos modos enojado o no, sabes que nunca podremos coincidir en opiniones ni decisiones- dijo con una linda sonrisa un tanto entristecida Yuugi simplemente suspiró «Sí… nunca se llevarán bien»

Joey quien había presenciado todo, dudó si retar a Yuugi o no.

¿Por qué Seto se comportó así con ese chico? Era verdad… presumir de esa forma no era lo correcto, pero… hay algo más, algo detrás de esas palabras frías y cortantes que le dedicó el castaño antes de bajar.

– Disculpa- se acercó cuando su hermano hubo bajado –Quisiera tener un duelo contigo- dijo cuando estaba frente al menor

– Claro… será un placer…-contestó mientras con una mirada le pedía a Kazari que bajara. Este antes de hacerlo miró de reojo al recién llegado.

Y después de esas palabras, su duelo comenzó…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

– _¿En serio perdiste hermano?_

– Sí, pero te aseguro que fue un duelo honorable

Joey entablaba una conversación con su pequeña hermana, la cual se encontraba de vacaciones con su padre.

A decir verdad el joven rubio aprendió a querer más a la castaña. No era para menos.

– _¡Ah! Nii-san no pensé que fueras tan torpe-_ lo regañaba desde el otro lado de la línea

_–Tú eres el mejor jugador que conozco_

– ¿En verdad crees que soy el mejor?- preguntó ilusionado

–_…la verdad-_, hizo una pausa _–si para ser el mejor hay que ser fanfarrón y caprichoso, además de saber alardear y burlarse del contrario, entonces… sí, eres el mejor_

Un aura sombría rodeó al otro

– Gracias, con tus halagos para que quiero club de fans- respondió más resignado que molesto

– _Vamos, no te sientas mal ¿Por qué no le pides consejos a ese chico? ¿Cómo se llamaba…?_

– Yuugi Motou- respondió de inmediato

– _Bingo, búscalo y pídele ayuda para que se te quite lo torpe-_ esa derrota de su hermano iba a ser una buena forma para molestarlo

El rubio se quedó pensando sobre eso. La verdad cuando terminó el duelo lo único que había hablado con él fue un ‹Jugaste bien, mi nombre es Yuugi Motou› después de que el mismo se hubiera presentado, pero antes de que pudiera halagarlo por el excelente duelo que acababan de tener un chico se lanzó de nuevo sobre Yuugi. Joey lo reconoció como Kazari, el joven que 'apoyaba' al recién conocido.

Cuando lo miró de cerca comprobó que en verdad era más alto que él mismo y que sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos ‹Sí Yuugi-san dice eso, es verdad› dijo mientras le sonreía. Joey se dio cuenta de que este chico no tenía pena por abrazar al otro frente a tanta gente. ‹Yuugi-san…› se dirigió al menor ‹Está a punto de llover, deberíamos irnos› entonces el aludido miró su reloj ‹Es verdad› dijo mientras se zafaba de Kazari ‹Nos veremos después Joey-kun› y se encaminó con su amigo, entonces se giró para ver al rubio de nuevo ‹Es una promesa› y se fue.

– No lo creo, solo sé su nombre y ya- respondió mientras pensaba –además no sé si lo vuelva ver

– _No seas negativo nii-san te aseguro que podrás encontrarlo y quien sabe, pueden ser amigos ¿No?-_ lo animó Serenity _–em… tengo que colgar hermanito, papá me dejó salir con un chico y acaba de llegar_

– ¡¿Saldrás en una cita?! ¡¿Quién demonios es?! ¡Dime por que voy y lo mato…!

– _Luego te llamo nii-san, besos…_

– ¡¡Serenity pobre de ti si me entero que tú…!! ¿Serenity, sigues allí?

Pip… pip… pip…

– ¡¡¡SERENITYYYYYYY!!!

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

En otro lado de la casa un castaño leía un libro, o por lo menos estaba fingiendo leer ya que unos cuantos gritos lo desconcentraron de su gran lectura. Detestaba ser interrumpido mientras se sumía al mundo de las letras, todo lo que quería era estar tranquilo, con uno de los mejores libros que su 'padre' le pudiera comprar y que mejor en uno de sus días favoritos; lluviosos.

– Ese idiota lo único que sabe hacer es gritar- dijo mientras cerraba el libro -¿Por qué no puede estar un momento sin molestar? Es igual de insoportable que el tarado de Heian y su estúpida sonrisa-, poniéndose de pie salió de su habitación y se encontró con Mokuba, mientras éste se colocaba su abrigo.

– ¿Vas a salir con esta lluvia?- preguntó cuándo estuvo cerca

– Sip. Acompañaré a papá y a Hanako al ae…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que se cubrió la boca con sus manos

– ¿Dónde? – fingió interés es ojiazul

– No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa.- miró a ambos lados y le susurró –para Joey

– ¿El perro? – Preguntó divertido -¿Y qué es, un hueso? No sería mala idea comprarle uno para matarle su apetito atroz y de paso atragantarlo

– Pues… no es para matarlo, ni tampoco será comida. Es algo más… grande…

– ¿Y van a tardar? – decidió salirse por la tangente con esa pregunta, ya que estaba seguro que no tenía ningún caso seguir indagando en el asunto de la 'sorpresa'

– Tal vez… ya que el clima no está muy… agradable que digamos.- respondió el chibi colocándose un dedo en los labios mientras pensaba –Bueno… aunque a ti te gusten estos días fríos, lluviosos y tristes te aseguro que lo que verás te traerá una gran impresión

– Bueno… confiaré en ti.- colocó una mano en la cabeza de su hermanito –espero que no te mojes demasiado

– Claro- se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo y regresó un paso -¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Le preguntó estando frente a él de nuevo, pero no esperó alguna respuesta –Trata bien a Joey

– Hmp… solo sí me traes una correa y un bozal.- respondió levantando levemente los hombros. A lo que su ototo solo sonrió y con este gesto corrió para alcanzar a sus padres, que ya estaban en la puerta de la entrada. -¿Qué lo trate bien? Una extraña sugerencia…

Caminó hasta la sala y vio que en el reloj de la pared ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, con mayor razón se preguntó él por que de su salida a esa hora. Sin más se acercó al librero; donde guarda su laptop.

Miró de reojo las gotas deslizándose por el vidrio empañado de la ventana «Creo que iniciaré temprano con mi rutina» pensó mientras sacaba su computadora, se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a teclear.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Después de que terminara de hablar con Serenity se recostó en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo mientras comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, al mismo tiempo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró a la ventana; las gotas de lluvia no cesaban y al parecer una gran tormenta eléctrica iba a dar comienzo. Para desgracia del rubio…

No era el momento adecuado para rayos y relámpagos. Sintió su frente arder, sus manos frías ante el contacto de sus propias mejillas y el miedo de esa noche… ¡Genial! ¿A quién se le ocurría enfermarse cuando no hay algún adulto presente?

Desde que recordaba le temía a las tormentas; le daban una sensación de temor que no se explicaba y para colmo… estaba sólo en esa casa con él 'mejor de los hermanos' ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Sin tener bien fundados sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama, miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche: 10:03 PM. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se encaminó a buscar a Seto. No recorrió demasiado ya que su 'hermano' seguía en su PC escribiendo algo que no pudo ver.

– Seto…- un susurro fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver al ojiazul

– ¿Qué quieres? –Sin mirarlo le preguntó –Los mocosos ya deberían de estar durmiendo, lárgate y no molestes- espetó mientras seguía escribiendo

– No… no me siento bi-bien.- dijo al momento que caía al piso sobre la alfombra negra, sí el cuerpo del rubio no hubiese hecho ruido, Seto ni se hubiera dignado a voltear a verlo.

Cuando sus zafiros se posaron en aquel cuerpo inconciente suspiró pesadamente y apagó su laptop, se levantó y fue hasta donde sé encontraba el ojimelado.

– ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó mientras lo levantaba levemente

– Seto… tengo frío-.

– Y mucha fiebre-, sentenció mientras tocaba su frente. Le ayudó a levantarse y lo condujo hasta la cama donde lo recostó y tapó con una cobija –trata de dormir- pero una mano le impidió irse.

– No… no te alejes- dijo semiconsciente –Quédate, quiero que estés conmigo… Seto- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño « ¿Por qué me pidió eso?» un nerviosismo lo hizo zafarse del agarre, se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, quedando recargado en la puerta -No me dejes, no quiero estar sólo…- se escuchó un sollozo por parte del rubio –regresa…- y comenzó a llorar, el castaño sólo escuchaba como se quejaba y lloraba entonces…

_«¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Trata bien a Joey» _las palabras de Mokuba regresaron a su cabeza, acaso… su hermanito ¿lo presentía?

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

'Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Dominó, se les avisa que llegaremos en una hora aproximadamente ya que el clima no es muy propicio para el aterrizaje, trataremos de hacerlo lo más pronto posible… muchas gracias'

– Hmpf… al fin de regreso- un chico de 16 años miraba la ventanilla de aquel avión lujoso – Ya tenía ganas de estar de nuevo en Japón- llevó una mano hasta su cabello intentando acomodarlo sin mucho éxito –Ya estoy cansado de hacer escalas por el mal tiempo…-, Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que hizo su viaje a Rusia.

'Atención pasajeros a causa del clima retrazaremos el aterrizaje. Favor de colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, haremos una escala en la ciudad de Kyoto…'

– Veamos- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera –ya son las 10:05 PM. Ojala que no estén esperando por mucho tiempo… ¡Ya sé!- dijo sobresaltando un poco al señor que estaba sentado a su lado –Lo-lo siento- dijo un poco apenado, en voz baja mientras tomaba su móvil y marcaba un número –Espero que siga despierto- pasaron un par de segundos y la voz contestó.

– _"¿Aló?" _

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

El castaño no se había movido del pasillo, seguía recargado en la puerta escuchando los sollozos de Joey… « ¿Qué debo hacer? » Al parecer el rubio estaba delirando. Las palabras de Mokuba regresaban de nuevo a su cabeza, él lo prometió.

Fue al baño y del botiquín sacó unas toallas húmedas y unas pastillas «Espero que esto sea suficiente» y salió.

Entró a la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de sí, mirando lo que hacia su hermano. Joey tenía los ojos cerrados pero se quejaba con voz queda. ‹No te vallas› decía entre sueños ‹Quiero que te quedes conmigo› Seto finalmente se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, colocando una toallita húmeda en la frente del rubio.

Así pasó por lo menos una hora, cambiando toallitas por otras. Hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, viendo a un ojiazul sentado a su lado

– ¿Qu… qué haces?- preguntó tratando de incorporarse

– Bajando tu fiebre ¿No se nota?- dijo cerrando los ojos a modo de molestia

Llevó su mano a su frente y noto que la fiebre ya había cesado. Seto le dio una pastilla de las que había cogido en el baño

– Tómate esto- dijo alargándole un baso con agua –no estoy seguro si funcionen pero si te drogas, dormirás de todos modos

– Gracias, supongo- se tomó la pastilla -lamento las molestias que te ocasioné- dijo mientras trataba de pararse –ya te puedes ir- al parecer su tono no fue muy cortés que digamos

– Prefiero cerciorarme que te quedes dormido- le dijo mientras lo sentaba de los hombros –bastantes problemas tengo contigo- Joey iba a reprochar pero un destello iluminó la habitación a lo que segundos después se escuchó un relámpago, el menor hizo un ademán con las manos para cubrirse los oídos mientras acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho, esto desconcertó al mayor –No me digas que le temes a las tormentas…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del otro «Que miedoso. Y se dice llamar hombre»

– ¿Té… te podrías quedar con-migo?- pidió

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó –Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Además ya me quitaste mucho de mi tiempo- dijo sin más poniéndose de pie. Joey solo lo vio y bajó la mirada « ¿Se lo digo? »

– Es que…- su voz se escuchaba muy quedito –no me gusta que llueva con rayos; cuando era más pequeño yo…- no terminó de hablar por que unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

– Eres una molestia- dijo –No me importa lo que te haya pasado…- se interrumpió al ver que el otro comenzaba a sudar mientras entrecerraba sus ojos –Idiota- le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo -¿Por qué te resfriaste?- preguntó colocando otra vez las toallitas en su frente

– Por…por que me mojé- respondió con los ojos cerrados

– Qué raro, yo creía que los perros toleraban el agua- ironizó

– Y… yo que los gatos… odiaban mojarse- respondió entrecortadamente, pero sin dejar el tono burlón.

Seto lo entendió al instante por que al igual que Joey él estaba en la calle mientras la lluvia daba inicio. Él tenía una buena razón para estar fuera de casa mientras llueve además de ser casi inmune a las enfermedades.

– ¿Y donde se supone que estabas? Los niñatos tontos no deberían estar en la calle cuando comienza a llover- se defendió

– Estaba en la Arcada de Dominó. Y te vi…- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados « ¿Me vio? » –tu duelo con… Yuugi…-

– ¿Lo conoces?- no evitó preguntar y no pudo disimular el tono con el que lo había hecho.

– No… si, tu amigo me dijo quien era- respondió «Devlin» -Y después jugué contra él –una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –pero perdí-.

Después de eso ya no hubo palabras. Los pensamientos del castaño regresaron a aquella tarde, todo lo que había hecho. Las palabras que intercambió con Yuugi, los insultos que le dijera al idiota de Heian y la sonrisa que le regalaba al tricolor ¿Acaso, las habrá visto?

– Tengo frío- musitó bajito

– ¡Qué lástima! –Mencionó algo irritado -¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga, que…?

– Abrázame- dijo sin pena. El castaño estaba con cara de circunstancia « ¿Qué quiere que…? » –Cuando el tiempo estaba así…- y comenzó a toser –mi hermana Serenity se quedaba a dormir conmigo, de ese modo ya no me daba miedo

– ¿Y qué te hace creer que lo voy a hacer?- respondió un poco molesto

– Por que… sé que eres una buena persona- abrió un poco los ojos –además, no sería justo que no habiendo nadie más en la casa estemos separados- de pronto miró la ventana

«Genial, lo que me faltaba» y se frotó la sien con las dos manos

– ¿Por qué… no eres amable conmigo?- preguntó de pronto el rubio -Sé que es difícil compartir una casa, un hermanito, un padre y… una nueva vida con un completo desconocido. Pero a mí me da gusto, quiero que seamos amigos- dijo tendiéndole la mano derecha aún con los ojos entrecerrados

Seto comprendió que no se sentía muy bien. Por el poco tiempo de conocerlo sabia que era muy terco y no se rebajaría a hacer algo así. «Tal vez esté delirando»

Pero cuando el rubio mencionó la última frase algo despertó castaño, un viejo recuerdo.

– ¿Amigos?- preguntó en voz alta –la amistad no es algo con lo que de la noche a la mañana se pueda cambiar, eso se gana- dijo mirándolo serio con sus penetrantes ojos azules

– Déjame intentarlo. Dame una oportunidad… Seto…

– Ya me tienes harto- respondió de mala gana –esta bien, seremos amigos ¿Feliz?- dijo más por callarlo que por entablar una amistad con él. No tomó la mano de Joey, como este esperaba, simplemente la bajó al nivel de la cama

– Si- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se esfumó al escuchar otro relámpago -¿Po- podrías dormir… conmigo?- preguntó mientras le rogaba con la mirada

– Eres un maldito miedoso- rezongó mientras se recostaba junto a él –solo por hoy, por que estás enfermo y dices más estupideces de lo normal –se giró hacia su derecha colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho –De perro a gallina ¡Qué animal tan curioso er…! - no pudo terminar de hablar, algo lo había dejado helado. Joey lo había abrazado por la espalda recargando su cabeza mientras susurraba algo…

– Buenas noches… nii-sama- y se quedó dormido

«Joder, es rápido» pensó mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre sin tener mucho éxito ya que si lo intentaba se caería de la cama «Sólo por hoy» trató de recordar por que demonios estaba con 'ese' cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer «Mañana ya se le habrá olvidado» entonces el sueño lo comenzó a vencer -Creo que si funcionaron las pastillas

Fue lo último que se dijo y se quedó dormido, con un parásito pegado a su espalda.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

–…Entonces le dijo 'subirás o correrás detrás del auto', jaja eso si que fue gracioso- le decía mientras comenzaba a aclararse el cielo

– _Jaja al parecer te la pasaste bien ¿verdad?_

– Si, pero ya quería regresar a casa. ¿Sabias que mi padre ya tiene otra esposa? – le cuestionaba a su amigo

– _Yuugi-san me comentó algo así pero la verdad no sabía muy bien _

– Solo espero que no sea como las otras tipas con las que ha estado mi padre- miró la ventanilla y notó que la lluvia casi terminaba –te dejo amigo, ya es muy tarde y debes dormir temprano como Yuugi-kun

– _Claro, me encantaría escuchar las demás anécdotas de tu viaje Noah…_

– Jeje ya habrá tiempo, descansa… Kazari-kun…

– _"Ok" ya estaremos los tres de nuevo, bueno, nos veremos amigo._

Con esto Noah colgó su móvil y esperó unos cuantos minutos para el aterrizaje. Ya estaba de regreso en Japón…

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

(*) Sé que es un AU pero prometo que no habrá más argumentos con las cartas.

(+) Cómo Ryu (GX) pero el fleco no tan largo.

Shikai: "¿Nani? ¿Otro Kaiba?"

» ¿Quién dijo que tantos hombres juntos era mala idea? «

»†« Príncipe de la dulce pena soy, y tu sangre alimenta mi ser. La lujuria de mis alas roza tus pechos y araña tu piel »†«

Leona Dark


	4. ¿Nani? ¿Otro Kaiba?

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO  
Por Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 4** "¿Nani? ¿Otro Kaiba?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La lluvia ya aún no ha terminado…

El aeropuerto esta atiborrado de gente…

Los rayos iluminan las pistas de aterrizaje…

Las manecillas del reloj no perdonan; avanzan y avanzan…

Entre toda la gente puede notarse una pareja esperando. El chocolate caliente no es suficiente para calmar el frío de aquella noche; típica de finales de Junio.

Una rubia miraba aterrizar los aviones desde el gran ventanal en la sala 148. A cada relámpago que se osaba a resplandecer en el cielo nocturno de Dominó, Hanako cerraba los ojos pensando en cierto rubiecito miedoso. 'Hijo…' suspiró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. «No ha pasado suficiente tiempo desde aquella vez…» pensó con una mirada perdida en las nubes negras.

Un pequeño morocho la vio de perfil. Con su chocolate en la mano se acercó a ella y se recargó en su brazo derecho mientras daba un sorbo al vaso. La rubia sintió el cuerpecito a su lado y lo miró tiernamente, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del menor, lo abrazó.

– ¿Tienes sueño Mokuba?- rompió el silencio sin despegar la mirada de la lluvia

– Un poco…- respondió bostezando –pero quiero ver llegar a Noah-.

Hanako cada vez se sorprendía de aquel niño, a pesar de ser adoptado, demostraba un gran cariño a su Joey y a Noah; su medio hermano.

–Papá siempre nos complace en nuestros cumpleaños…- se interrumpió cuando sorbió chocolate – y a Noah le pareció divertido visitar Rusia, él mismo me lo dijo. Sin embargo Seto nunca le ha pedido nada…- de repente recordó las palabras que su hermano le dijera «Yo no quiero nada de ese viejo, por mí que se gaste su dinero con su hijo…» Era increíble que se comportara de ese modo, después de todo el pequeño sabía que Seto en verdad era buena persona.

¿Desde cuándo comenzó ese comportamiento?

Lo poco que recuerda del orfanato son algunos momentos agradables, cuando jugaba con los demás pequeños de su edad pero, un niño… un niño más grande que él siempre lo molestaba. Ni siquiera Seto podía defenderlo; seis años más que su nii-san sí que era una gran diferencia.

Y comparado con él; era absolutamente imposible competir con un chico de 15 años cuando solamente eres un pequeño niño huérfano de cuatro años con un hermano de nueve.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya va a llegar?- de pronto preguntó Hanako, despertando a Mokuba de su letargo.

– Aún no, me informaron que el vuelo se desvió a Kyoto por el mal tiempo-, respondió Gozaburo mientras se colocaba junto a la rubia –hace como una hora.

El señor Kaiba notó que Mokuba estaba abrazado a su joven esposa, eso lo conmovió un poco. A decir verdad nunca había visto ese gesto en ninguno de sus hijos. Por lo general todos desdeñaban a su pareja.

Miró su reloj; las 11:13 PM.

Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. La verdad le molestaba de sobremanera el estar esperando en el aeropuerto y para empeorar la situación; la noche no ayudaba mucho.

Miró a Hanako y notó un gesto de preocupación. Sus finas facciones se tensaban con cada rayo. Miró también a Mokuba, el cual ya estaba casi dormido gracias a unas caricias que proporcionaba la rubia en su oscuro cabello.

– Deberías tomar asiento…- le dijo en voz baja –es un poco tarde y él ya casi esta dormido.

Entonces la rubia asintió y caminó con Mokuba en sus brazos. Se sentó y lo acomodó en su regazo mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello. «Hace mucho que no mimaba a un pequeñito» pensó mirando como se acercaba su esposo y se sentaba junto a ella.

– Mi amor- se dirigió a él cuando se sentó -¿Cómo es Noah? Digo, físicamente.

– Bueno… es más alto que Joey- dijo mientras hacia memoria –Tiene el cabello corto…- definitivamente no era el mejor dando explicaciones.

– ¿Sabes porqué…- hizo una pausa mirando nuevamente la ventana –no se lleva bien con Seto?- preguntó finalmente.

A decir verdad no tenía la menor idea, desde que los adoptó nunca hubo buena relación, él que sí se adaptó rápido fue el pequeñito morocho.

– Créeme que yo también quisiera saberlo-, respondió mirando de nuevo su reloj –parece que el vuelo de Noah se dará el lujo de tardarse-.

Hanako se estremeció cuando la sala se iluminó con un nuevo relámpago, acto que notó Gozaburo. La curiosidad lo invadió y no evitó preguntar.

– ¿No te gustan los rayos?- inquirió el señor Kaiba

– No es que no me gusten…- dijo mirándolo tiernamente –es a mi pequeño rubiecito-, respondió un tanto entristecida –hace unos años…

»†« Flash back »†«

– Mamá, Joey me pegó otra vez- decía una niñita de largo cabello castaño mientras trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas –Y se está riendo de mí…

– Eso no es cierto-, se defendió el aludido poniendo cara de angelito –ella no se fijó por donde corría y tropezó- asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras la señalaba.

– Sí corría, era porque querías cortarme el pelo-, decía cambiando su expresión por una de enojo – ¿Por qué no te cortas tu cabello y me dejas en paz?- le gritó al ver que se reía con la última frase.

Hanako los miró un tanto enojada, no tenía un buen humor que digamos y no era para menos. Su esposo había salido de su trabajo hacía dos horas y ni siquiera la había llamado para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

– Niños-, pidió dándose un masaje en la sien – mami tiene dolor de cabeza y no quiere que griten- dijo mirándolos cariñosamente.

– Está bien- dijeron bajando la cabeza mientras subían corriendo las escaleras.

¿Cómo era posible que su esposo no se dignara a llamarle? Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, maldiciendo entre dientes, cuando volvió a escuchar más gritos.

– Mamá…- gritó Serenity

– ¡¡Ya estoy harta!!- bufó golpeando al sofá con la mano derecha. Caminó hasta el cuarto de la niña y de un portazo, entró sobresaltando a los pequeños – ¿Qué parte de NO QUIERO QUE HAGAN RUIDO no entienden?- preguntó casi gritándoles.

El pequeño rubio se asustó, pero creyó que podría cambiar su ánimo y se acercó de nuevo a Serenity. Pero en lugar de pedirle alguna disculpa, solo atinó a pegarle en el hombro. –Te dije que te callaras- le dijo en un tono burlón, pero…

– ¡¡JOSEPH WEELER!!- gritó aún más enojada – ¡¡No quiero que le vuelvas a pegar a tu hermana!! ¿Por qué no te puedes comportar como un hombre?- al parecer no podía medir sus palabras. – ¡¡Ya estás grandecito cómo para comportarte como un mocoso malcriado, consentido y berrinchudo ¿No lo crees?!!

Eso molestó al pequeño rubio, quien por primera vez le iba a gritar a su madre.

– Perdón, pero para que lo recuerdes solo tengo ocho años-, dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y con un sarcasmo poco usual para niños de esa edad.

– Sí, tienes ocho años…- repitió molesta –pero tu hermana tiene cinco-. De repente ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al pequeño frente a ella, tratando de moderar su tono les volvió a repetir, -Niños yo…-pero ya no pudo decir más.

– No creas que soy tonto-, dijo mirando el piso –estas así por papá…- replicó.

– Hijo, lo siento, no quise gritarte, yo solo…-. Hanako trataba de enmendar su error. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que hiciese su padre.

– Te odio…- dijo en un susurro que Hanako sintió como un golpe en su corazón –Estas así por él…- enjugó sus lagrimas –pero no tienes por que desquitarte con nosotros ¡¡TE ODIO!!- terminó mientras salía corriendo.

La rubia no hizo nada, simplemente se cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda en señal de arrepentimiento. Era verdad. Sí, tenía problemas con su esposo, pero no los suficientes como para que los niños lo notaran. Al menos eso creía, por parte de su hija no había problema ¿Qué podría suponer una niña de cinco años? No mucho, eso creía.

No quería que vieran como se desmoronaba su matrimonio… aún no. ¿Desde cuando comenzaron esos problemas? Ni siquiera ella sabía, quería salvar su relación a costa de lo que fuera.

¡Qué maldito puede ser el vicio del alcohol!

Sabiendo que sus hijos aun son pequeños, parece que a su padre no le interesa. De los seis días que trabaja por lo menos cuatro sale de parranda con sus amigos, llegando más allá de las 11 de la noche.

Ya no conoce a sus hijos, los días que se encuentra sobrio se la pasa frente al televisor o durmiendo. Se está perdiendo la vida de los pequeños que engendró con aquella hermosa rubia; una joven que apenas cumplidos los veinte, le entregó lo más preciado para una mujer; su virginidad. Ahora con casi veintinueve años; parece arrepentirse del compromiso que hacia algunos ayeres hiciera con su esposo.

¡¡Malditos discursillos cursis de amor!!

Es increíble hasta donde pueden llegar las hermosas palabras de los enamorados. Bien dicen que 'El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña'

¡¡Al diablo la ceguera y la estúpida locura!!

Ama a su esposo, por eso no quiere que se destruya su matrimonio. Todo el amor que sobra en su aun joven corazón, lo entrega totalmente a los pequeños que viven con ella, los pequeños que a su corta edad preguntan, desean conocer y exigen saber ¿Quién es su padre? Pero sobre todo, los pequeños a los que acaba de regañar por culpa del tipo que le robara el corazón con estúpidas palabras de amor.

– Mami…- una vocecita la despertó de repente –Joey no está…-. « ¿QUÉ?» -fui a buscarlo pero no estaba en su cuarto-. Terminó de decir muy preocupada por que su hermano había desaparecido.

– Mi amor mírame-, le dijo sujetándole los hombros mientras se hincaba a su altura –mami quiere que te quedes aquí y esperes a tu papi ¡¡Serenity mírame!!- alzó un poco el tono al ver que la castaña bajaba el rostro con lágrimas en el. -No salgas de este cuarto, yo iré a buscarlo ¿Entendido?

– H-hai- respondió secándose la cara con su mano –te quiero- dijo abrazando a Hanako, la cual respondió el abrazo dándole un beso en la frente.

– Yo también, ya vuelvo- se levantó y salió corriendo por el pasillo, buscó por todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa sin tener mucho éxito.

De repente vio como la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta « ¡Oh Joey! Tú no…» y la abrió rápidamente. La desesperación comenzaba a llenar su corazón, estrujándolo mientras esperaba lo peor.

Sin pensarlo más cerró y salió corriendo en busca del rubiecito perdido. No supo cuanto tiempo había recorrido hasta que el reloj del campanario anunciaba las nueve de la noche. Su preocupación aumentó cuando, de repente, comenzó a llover. No era una simple llovizna al contrario, el agua no dejaba de caer con toda su fuerza, sin importarle que una madre buscara a su hijo.

Llegó al parque al que frecuentaba con los niños «Por dios que esté aquí…» pensó mientras lo buscaba por los columpios, cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo, sobresaltándola a ver que caía muy cerca de allí. El cielo se había enojado con ella y como castigo dejaba caer aquellas ráfagas de electricidad, muy cerca del parquecillo.

Entonces… comenzó a llorar. ¿Dónde se encontraba Joey? ¿Cómo fue tan tonta para desquitarse con él? –Joey…- susurró recargándose en un gran árbol –Sí puedes escucharme…- dijo mirando el cielo lleno de nubes negras –dime en donde está- Y fue cuando lo escuchó…

»†« Fin Flash back »†«

– ¿Y que pasó después?- preguntó Gozaburo sin dejar de mirarla.

– Pues estaba en el mismo árbol- dijo mirándolo entristecida –del otro lado, lo abracé y le pedí perdón tantas veces…- suspiró un poco –estaba empapado y muy asustado. Lo llevé a la casa y lo cuidamos entre Serenity y yo, se resfrió después de eso pero se recuperó rápido, sin embargo desde aquella vez le teme a las tormentas eléctricas-.

– Lo bueno es que no le pasó nada grave- fue lo único que dijo después de aquella triste historia.

Hanako le besó tiernamente aún con Mokuba en su regazo, cuando un altavoz anunció la llegada del avión de Noah, acto que despertó al morocho, que en un brinco se puso de pie mientras jalaba a Hanako de la mano. Se le veía tan emocionado, que ni siquiera permitió que su padre dijera nada, tan solo se llevó a la rubia casi a rastras mientras Gozaburo se dirigía por el equipaje de su hijo, el legitimo.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

_** Damas y caballeros, dentro de unos momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional de Ciudad Dominó. Muchas gracias por su preferencia **_

«Después de tanto tiempo…» suspiró un peliverde cuando el avión se detuvo en la pista de aterrizaje «Ahora, a 'checar' la nueva novia de mi padre»

** Sí algún pariente, familiar o conocido los está esperando, favor de pasar a la salida principal **

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar donde mucha gente caminaba alrededor suyo. Varias personas estaban durmiendo en los asientos, al parecer esperando lo que la tormenta había retrazado. No avanzó más, ya que a lo lejos pudo divisar a un pequeñito vestido con un gran abrigo, una mirada traviesa y larga cabellera negra, que en un gesto gracioso hacía llamar la atención mientras levantaba los dos brazos agitándolos en el aire.

Fue acercándose, esquivando a las personas que salían al encuentro de sus familiares. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percató de otra persona, una que no había visto nunca; alta, joven, bonita y RUBIA.

Mokuba ya no aguantó más y se lanzó al cuello del peliverde quien lo recibió muy alegremente, sabía de antemano que Seto nunca iría a recibirlo y mucho menos a abrazarlo después de tanta ausencia.

– ¡¡Noah, qué bueno que ya estas de regreso!!- dijo bajándose de su hermano -¡¡Te extrañamos muchísimo!!- sonrió cuando el mayor le colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza.

– Supongo que en el 'te extrañamos' no-se incluye Seto ¿Verdad?- preguntó más divertido que triste – ¡Bah! Tú estas aquí y eso es lo que importa- dijo cargándolo y bajándolo al instante que la rubia se acercaba a él.

Noah la miró sonriente mientras un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza «¡¡Wow!! Parece que papá tiene una afición por las rubias» rió divertido con sus propias ideas. Recordar a la candidata anterior hizo que aquel gesto tan lindo se borrase en un segundo. Cuando la echaron de la casa fue la ÚNICA ocasión que se puso de acuerdo con Seto, ya que Mokuba siempre los apoyaba de igual manera a los dos y esa vez tenían un objetivo en común: Deshacerse de la molestia rubia que se pegaba como lapa a Gozaburo.

– Debes estar cansado- dijo cuando se acercó al chico, pero no pudo decir más ya que Mokuba la interrumpió.

– Ella es nuestra mamá- dijo muy efusivo.

Al instante Noah se sorprendió que el pequeño actuara así, por lo general todos los 'hermanos' no emparentaban con la pareja de su padre, sin embargo Mokuba parecía estar muy feliz de tenerla a ella.

Colocó suavemente la palma de su mano en la cabecita de Mokuba –Yo lo haré cariño-, sonrió mirando de nuevo a Noah –Me llamo Hanako Wheeler y desde hace un tiempo soy su nueva madre-, no dejaba de sonreír –espero tener una buena relación con el hijo del hombre que amo-. Terminó de decir mientras colocaba la mano, ahora en la mejilla del chico recién llegado.

Noah no rechazó el gesto simplemente siguió mirando esos ojos tan hermosos color miel, sin romper ese contacto visual le respondió: -Es un gusto conocerte… mamá- y sonrió mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir. Él no era de usar esas palabras, pero esa mirada tan cariñosa lo hizo decirlas.

– Vamos- sugirió el pequeño cuando divisó a su padre del otro lado de la estancia –Papá ya nos espera.

Caminaron a la salida; Mokuba en medio de Noah y Hanako.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

La habitación estaba muy cálida, la puerta cerrada mantenía el calor acumulado. Las gotas de lluvia deslizándose sobre el cristal, demuestran que la lluvia ha terminado.

Su respiración entrecortada chocaba contra su cuello, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, el calor corporal del rubio tan cerca lo hacía estremecerse, era una sensación extraña, trataba de recordar desde cuando alguien que no fuera Mokuba lo abrazaba… ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando un cuerpo se estrechaba tan cerca del suyo…

«Ya lo recordé…» pensó cerrando los ojos un tanto triste «Ya va para dos años»

Sin despegarse aún del cachorro ojimelado, suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en estos dos últimos años? ¿Por qué dejó que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese niño miedoso le había traído muchos recuerdos… Memorias que tenía guardadas en un cofre dentro de su corazón (1) Sonrisas, palabras de aliento… tantos detalles que nunca quiso tener y que, cuando los obtuvo, deseo no perderlos.

"El karma de quienes aman es nunca poder ser feliz" principalmente cuando esa persona que se ha ganado tu corazón está destinada a estar lejos, cuando todos quieren separarlos, cuando se entromete 'un demonio de sonrisa y cabello negro'

»†« Flash back »†«

– Kaiba-kun…- le llamó cuando notó que el ojiazul estaba recargado en el barandal del puente –Quería agradecerte por el concejo que me diste, tenias razón…- dijo cuando se recargó a lado suyo. –Tuvimos problemas pero ya se arregló todo-. Terminó de decir mirándolo desde la derecha, frunciendo el seño al ver que el mayor no se había movido, como si ni le hubiera hecho caso.

El otro había escuchado todo, pero no quería verle a los ojos. Ese 'concejo' destruyó la relación del otro con su novia ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¿Qué ganaba al hacerlo?

Sintió esa mirada inquieta y juguetona sobre él, y fue cuando volteó hasta chocar sus zafiros con las amatistas del menor; se sobresalto cuando esa mirada se posó en él. Esos ojos le ponían nervioso, pareciera que pudiesen ver a través de su ser.

– No tienes por que agradecerlo…- dijo separándose del barandal, dispuesto a irse –De algún modo lo ibas a hacer…- dijo levantando levemente los hombros –con o sin mi ayuda-. Terminó de decir dándose la vuelta al momento que andaba el paso, alejándose del complejo de culpa.

– Espera Kaiba-kun…- caminó detrás de él para darle alcance. ¡¡Sí que camina rápido cuando se lo propone!! – ¿Adónde vas? ¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó caminando a su lado

–…- no contestó nada al instante, pero después de un minuto de silencio dijo: -Como quieras-.

– ¿Sabes?- comenzó con la platica que de antemano suponía se habría de convertir en un monólogo –Ahora que Rebeca ya no está, supongo que tendré más tiempo para mí…- dijo con un tono un tanto triste –Era lo mejor… ya no la voy a ver y ¿Para qué mantener una relación a distancia? Es absurdo pensar que me esperaría…- se calló por que estaba hablando de más. –Lo siento… creo que esto es lo que menos te ha de importar- se disculpó son Seto, como si hubiese cometido alguna falta.

– Olvídalo…- para su sorpresa el aludido respondió a su disculpa. –No soy de muchos amigos…- comenzó a relatar –Así que no sé como dar palabras de ánimo-.

– Eres callado, un poco frío, tu carácter a muchos les da miedo…- comenzó a numerar con los dedos –pero también eres muy inteligente, tus sarcasmos son graciosos…- dejó de hablar cuando Seto lo miró con una ceja enarcada – ¿Qué? Al menos para mí son graciosos ¿En qué me quedé? A sí, eres agradable y muy atractivo…- se puso un dedo en los labios tratando de recordar que más y no se dio cuenta de que Kaiba se había quedado sorprendido con esa última frase. El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró con eso.

–A muchos no les gusta que platique contigo, aunque sea ocasionalmente parece que no quieren vernos juntos, pero a mí me da gusto, por eso quiero que seamos amigos- dijo tendiéndole la mano derecha con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué se sintió así cuando le dijo eso?

Toda la descripción que había dado el menor fue tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo tan exacta, ese era él; Seto Kaiba. Temido y envidiado por sus cualidades y amado por su porte, elegancia y ¿Por qué no? Por ser tan apuesto. Muchas chiquillas se derriten al verlo pasar. Suspiran a grandes voces y crean chismes de relaciones con el joven más inteligente de su grado.

Nunca pensó que ese niño le describiría de esa forma y que le pidiera ser amigos. Bueno, le agradaba, no era tan molesto como el resto que lo rodea: unos inútiles estúpidos e incompetentes.

– ¿Amigos?- preguntó en voz alta sin dejar ese tono tan inocente e irónico –No me quejo de la soledad. Estuve, estoy y estaré solo- respondió levantando levemente los hombros –No te ofendas Yuugi, pero así estoy bien- dijo mirándolo serio con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

– Déjame intentarlo. Dame una oportunidad… Seto…

»†« Fin Flash back »†«

– Ya han pasado dos largos años…- suspiró deshaciéndose del agarre del cachorro –Y todo por un estúpido juego- susurro sentándose en la cama al tiempo que miraba a Joey sobre su hombro derecho.

Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, esos sentimientos regresaran.

¿Regresar?

Pero nunca se fueron, siempre han estado allí; en su frío corazón.

– ¿Por qué llegaste?- preguntó con sorna mirando al dormido – ¿Por qué tenías que revivir esas heridas? Me confundes, perro inmundo…- dijo levantándose, cubriendo al otro con una cobija.

Después de eso salió del cuarto del rubio y se encaminó de nuevo a la sala. Era increíble que él; Seto Kaiba, fungiera como niñera de un mocoso que solo le daba problemas, cuando sus padres se dan el lujo de salir a media noche a quién sabe donde demonios… solo para darle una 'sorpresa'.

Miró su computador y suspiró… «No sé como me convenció de hacer esto…» y se sentó abriendo la mencionada máquina.

El documento que estaba escribiendo cuando fue interrumpido, seguía incompleto. Su inspiración desapareció de nuevo, el cuidar de ese rubio y hacerla de niñera y enfermera en una sola noche lo habían puesto de malas.

Estuvo a punto de apagar el ordenador y mandar todo al diablo cuando, volvió a leer lo anteriormente escrito…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sabes a quien me refiero__  
'Ese' al que llamas amigo  
'Ese' que esconde amargura  
Y la desquita conmigo._

_Por él, mi alma sabe odiar  
Mis miradas; despreciar  
Mis palabras; destrozar  
Y mi corazón…  
Mi corazón ya no sabe amar._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

– ¡Felicidades Seto Kaiba!- se elogió un tanto irónico – ¡Cada vez más cursi!- parecía molesto consigo mismo, releyó la última frasecilla con un tono apagado, sin sentimiento alguno, hasta cuando analizó ese párrafo – Y mi corazón…Mi corazón ya no sabe amar- susurró bajando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza.

Guardó los archivos abiertos y apagó de nuevo el ordenador, se recostó en el sofá colocando el brazo derecho sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, reprimiendo el sentimiento tormentoso del amor.

¿Qué se gana cuando uno se enamora?

¿Por qué amar tiene que doler tanto?

Comenzó a sentirse cansado, el brazo que colocase sobre sus ojos lo habría de subir al nivel de su frente. Miró el techo y desvió la mirada a la ventana, la lluvia ya había cesado y probablemente el resto de su familia ya no tardaría en regresar.

¡Es cierto! Su familia aún no ha llegado.

Se levantó bruscamente mientras buscaba el reloj de pared, el cual anunciaba la una de la madrugada. Acaso… ¿Habrían salido para que él se quedara con el miedoso?

– Ese viejo y sus estúpidas ocurrencias…

No pudo terminar de maldecir cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Giró su mirada a la dichosa puerta y escuchó varias voces. Pero hubo una que reconoció al instante «Mierda… es él»

Efectivamente el resto de la familia había hecho el 'honor' de reaparecer después de tanto tiempo, no es que Seto los echara de menos o que en verdad le hubiese interesado su ausencia. Si no el hecho de que no le hubiesen dicho nada sobre la 'sorpresita' con la que se habían dignado a llegar.

Cuando entraron lo vieron; sentado e inmutable sobre el sofá de la sala. A Noah le pareció divertido hacerlo enojar, así que muy socarronamente le dijo: -¡Hermanito, no esperaba encontrarte despierto aun!- sonrió cuando Seto desvió la mirada molesto –sé que me extrañaste pero ya puedes dejar de llorar, Noah Kaiba ha regresado.

Seto simplemente se levantó y lo miró de frente –Ya puedes dejar tus…- lo miró de arriba para abajo –sarcasmos a un lado, no me importa lo que tengas que decir y mucho menos si ya llegaste-. No dijo nada más, a los ojos del peliverde, ese hermanastro suyo si que tenía un 'GRAN TEMPERAMENTO'

¿Para qué buscarse problemas?

Seto simplemente pasó de largo al recién llegado sin decirle más, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Mokuba. El morocho lo miró tiernamente; era esa mirada que le suplicaba que no discutiera con Noah, la misma con la que le había pedido el favorcito de cuidar perros enfermos. Seto le colocó una mano sobre esa oscura cabellera y le acarició.

– Anda a dormir Mokuba…- dijo dulcemente –ya es muy tarde y no te debes desvelar-. Sonrió cuando el menor suspiró y afirmó con la mirada gacha. El peque caminó con dirección a su cuarto cuando se giró y le preguntó:

– ¿Y Joey?

– Está durmiendo- respondió sencillamente, recordar lo que tuvo que hacer no le daba mucha gracia.

– ¿Te sirvió el concejo, Nii-chan?- preguntó bostezando al finalizar la pregunta.

– No sabes cuanto…-. Respondió encaminándose a su habitación. Estando dentro se recostó sobre su cama mientras comenzaba a dormitar.

Pasó menos de diez minutos cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, aún no lograba dormir completamente, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo "durmiendo con el miedoso" le habían consumido una parte de su sueño normal. Se sentó mientras frotaba su mano en su ojo derecho mientras decía un 'adelante' que cuando vio quien era deseó no haberlo hecho pasar.

– Deberías estar dormido-, dijo el peliverde sentándose en un sofá, delante la cama de Seto – Las nenas duermen temprano-.

– Deberías estar en Rusia-, contestó con el mismo tono –solo un idiota regresaría después de tan…- hizo una pausa mirándolo fijamente –sugerente viajecillo…- respondió.

Noah solo sonrió ante al última frase -¿Qué pasó hermanito? Ya has perdido ese tono 'tan sarcástico' muy característico de ti- dijo mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, muy cómodamente.

No valía la pena discutir con ese mocoso. Así que lo ignoró olímpicamente levantándose hasta quedar frente al peliverde. Este simplemente le sonrió de lado sin inmutarse.

Seto Kaiba no le infundía temor.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres Noah?- preguntó al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del otro –ya es tarde como para estar 'socializando'.

– Huy… que lengua…- dijo poniéndose de pie para quedar frente al otro –solo quería saludar – dijo girándose y caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, de nuevo –y avisarte que la "nueva" no me fue muy desagradable. Es más, creo que podemos darle una oportunidad- sonrió misteriosamente saliendo de la habitación del otro.

Seto no dejó de mirar esa puerta.

¿Sólo para eso había entrado a molestarlo?

En verdad que Noah era idiota.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Se fue despertando muy lentamente, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, principalmente la cabeza. Sentado en la cama, colocó su mano derecha en su cabellera tratando de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior, sin tener mucho éxito ya que varias imágenes inundaban su cabeza.

Comenzó a recordar una charla con su hermana, después lo demás fue más borroso; él, caminando en busca de Seto, su rostro ardiendo en fiebre, la tormenta que tanto miedo le dio y su hermano siendo abrazado por él.

– ¿Pero qué demonios…?- se dijo recordando esa última parte. – Tranquilízate Joey. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste anoche?- se cuestionaba a sí mismo – No recuerdo mucho, solo que… el muy idiota me dio una pastilla, ¡Claro! Fue eso, él no sabe que los medicamentos me marean (2) y en lugar de sentirme mejor lo más seguro es que comencé a decir estupidez y media. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba conmigo? Más bien ¿por qué YO lo estaba abrazando a ÉL? Esto no tiene lógica… lo más seguro es que… haya creído que soy gay ¡No! ¿Qué haré? Bastantes problemas tengo con un hermano de pésimo carácter como para que ahora me vea como un maldito homosexual (3)-.

Para estas alturas de su razonamiento, ya estaba de pie caminando alrededor de su cama. Estaba esforzando mucho su cabeza, pero terminó de armar cabos.

– Le dije algo… eso debió haber sido, él nunca cedería si yo me le hubiera insinuado… un momento ¿Y sí me le declaré o le mencioné algo sugerente? Mierda ¿qué fue lo que hice? Por kami…- Se quedó frío ante tales cavilaciones – No puede imaginarme a MÍ tratando de seducirlo a ÉL o algo por el estilo. Eso no es normal, somos hombres ¿Pero por qué estaba conmigo en MI cama? Aún así Seto no tiene finta de homosexual, es guapo, sí, pero dudo que no se fije en los hombres, pero por su carácter parece que nunca a tenido novia y como no, sí yo fuera su novio no lo aguantaría… em…- guardó silencio ante esa última frase ya que _eso no es normal._

Dejó de hacer maquinaciones cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, pero el simple hecho de haber cometido algo 'indecoroso' lo tenia muy frustrado. De todos modos fue culpa del ojiazul, él fue quien le dio esa extraña pastilla. Entonces recordó sus palabras.

_«__Tómate esto, no estoy seguro si funcionen pero si te drogas, dormirás de todos modos__» _

¡Jah! Seto no tenía la culpa de las idioteces que pudo haber cometido. Le advirtió y aún así aceptó.

– Eres muy ingenuo Wheeler…- susurró deteniéndose frente a la puerta con la mano en la manija, pero de repente se sonrojó a más no poder, haciendo que una manzana roja se viera pálida a comparación de sus mejillas. – ¿Y si salí del closet con mi hermano a ecuestre?- recargó la frente en la puerta.

Ahora sí que estaba frustrado.

No podía recordar nada en absoluto.

– Yo no soy gay…- dijo en un tono muy bajo – Me gustan las mujeres, Seto es mi hermano, un idiota y yo no salí de ningún closet- afirmó mientras salía de su habitación un tanto orgulloso de de lo antes mencionado – Sólo digo tonterías…- suspiró resignado –soy un completo estúpido…-.

– Coincido contigo- una voz lo hizo girarse a la derecha, sobresaltando cuando vio quien era… -al menos ya lo aceptas-.

– Se… seto- tartamudeó su nombre – ¿Qué… haces levantado a esta hora?- preguntó bajando la mirada. No quería verlo a los ojos después de pensar tantas cosas entre ellos.

– No te importa…- dijo dándose la vuelta, no sin antes mirarlo curioso, el sonrojo del rubio aún no desaparecía.

Joey simplemente se quedó mirándolo de espaldas.

Ese no era su tono usual, por lo general en las mañanas el ojiazul prefería dejarlo con la palabra en la boca o en el mejor de los casos, bien calladito con algún sarcasmo, sin embargo fue más cortante de lo que pudo ser a esa hora de la mañana.

¿Quién demonios lo entiende?

Antes de que el rubio se diera la vuelta, una pregunta lo hizo que mirase de nuevo al frente: – ¿Cómo sigue tu resfrío?- soltó sin más el castaño mirándolo de reojo.

– Pues… mejor, gracias a que la "pastillita" que me diste me drogó- dijo mientras fruncía el seño –dejándome inconciente toda la noche.

– Hmp…- resopló molesto –No soy médico, enfermero y mucho menos niñero de nadie, así que confórmate con que tuve la intención de bajarte la maldita fiebre- dijo muy molesto. Acto que hizo que Joey se sintiera la peor persona del mundo, ya que su hermano de algún modo lo había estado cuidando y él osaba a decirle cosas así. – Además…- continuo con su tono altivo –pensé que eras lo suficientemente 'hombrecito' como aguantar, pero no podía esperar más de una 'florecilla delicada'- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que solo recibió un gesto ceñudo por parte del rubio. No esperó algún comentario por parte del otro y se encaminó a su habitación.

En parte tenía razón. Joey era muy sensible a los medicamentos, cuando se llegaba a enfermar, era de cuidados tener. Pero algo era seguro – ¡Yo no soy ninguna florecilla delicada!- gritó caminando a grandes zancadas al baño – ¿Qué se cree para llamarme así? Maldito engreído, maldito sádico, maldito…- no pudo terminar de 'alabar' a Seto cuando algo lo dejó helado…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana de un sábado cualquiera de junio. Dos personas sentadas en su cama se miraban un tanto preocupadas, ella; con su cabello recogido en una coleta y él sentado frente a la rubia. Habían hablado un poco sobre el asunto sin llegar a alguna conclusión.

– ¿Cómo sé lo diremos?- preguntó Hanako cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –supongo que será una GRAN impresión ¿No lo crees?

Gozaburo la miró sin decir nada. Era verdad, después de tanto tiempo ¿Cómo iban a salirle con la cantada de que tenía un hermano más? Definitivamente esa había sido la peor idea que habían tenido desde que se casaron, el regreso de Noah sería una muy grata impresión después de que acoplara a sus hermanastros.

Pero no tenían contemplado que el rubio aún no se adaptara a ellos y que su relación no fuera como la que esperaban desde un principio. Decirle de un modo sutil "Joey tienes otro hermano" no era muy ortodoxo que digamos.

– Eso es lo que yo también quisiera saber- respondió bajando la mirada, cuando un grito los sacó de su letargo.

Salieron de su habitación ante aquel ruido, encontrándose con lo que estaban discutiendo.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

– ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?- preguntó en un grito cuando vio a un chico salir de la habitación a la cual se dirigía – ¿Y QUÉ CARAJOS HACES EN EL BAÑO?-.

El aludido lo miró un poco extrañado, de antemano él ya sabía que le iban a presentar a un chico que sería su nuevo hermanastro desde que Gozaburo se casó con aquella rubia, pero nunca se imaginó _cómo _sería aquel chico.

Un poco más bajo de estatura que él, con una no muy larga cabellera rubia, ojos expresivos y de un color miel parecidos a los de su madre… esos ojos que no pudo ignorar desde el momento en que la vio en el aeropuerto, piel clara y de cuerpo delgado.

¿Acaso se había equivocado de lugar o en verdad se encontraba en el paraíso frente un ángel?

– ¡Oh! Vamos no grites…- dijo tapándose la oreja izquierda – ¿Así tratas a la gente que recién conoces?- preguntó con un gesto divertido.

Esa frase del peliverde hizo recordar a Joey, el momento en el que conoció a Seto Kaiba. No había ningún parecido físico, tal vez el tono de los ojos; un azul muy intenso e inconfundible, pronto Joey comenzó a procesar la información; un chico de tal vez su edad y saliendo del baño de su casa… ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Intentó articular algo, pero el ojiazul lo empujó a la pared, acorralándolo con un brazo a un lado de su cabeza mientras que la otra la había dejado sobre su pecho, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. –Mi nombre es Noah Kaiba…- susurró muy cerca de su rostro –mucho gusto- dijo mirándolo muy coqueto, una sonrisa lo adornaba.

El rubio se había quedado estático.

¿Acaso era una broma?

No… no se trataba de algún juego, él había escuchado claramente su nombre, a lo que sólo pudo preguntar una cosa: – ¿Na… maní?- un gesto de total desconcierto cubrió su rostro, cosa que le hizo gracia a Noah – ¿Otro Kaiba?

– Veo que te sorprendiste mucho…- dijo con esa sonrisa en su rostro –pues sí, soy tu hermanastro perdido que ha regresado de muy lejos para llevarte conmigo de regreso al paraíso- para esto un sonrojo llenó a Joey, el cual solo bajo la mirada un tanto a abochornado por el comentario.

Noah no se quedó atrás y con su mano derecha levantó el rostro del rubiecito del mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo de nuevo. Por la mente de Joey pasaban un millón de cosas; sí este chico es su hermanastro ¿Por qué se le estaba insinuando? Claro… insinuación. Otra palabra no podía definir aquel acto. Además ¿Noah es gay? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? Definitivamente esa sí que era una muy BUENA forma de presentarse.

De repente el peliverde se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja izquierda -¿Y tú…? ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre, niño bonito?- susurró lentamente, acto que hizo que toda la piel se le crispara como a un gato.

No pudo decir nada, solo sintió que aquel cuerpo se alejaba de él. Acomodándose la playera que traía puesta mientras miraba a la izquierda. Joey giró su vista y su madre, junto con Gozaburo se acercaban a ellos. Ella le mencionó el por que de su grito pero reparó en que Noah estaba a un lado, con lo que junto a su esposo supuso que ya se habían conocido.

– Bueno chicos…- comenzó el mayor de los Kaiba –veo que ya se conocen-.

– Aún no…- contestó Noah –todavía no sé su nombre-.

– Eso se arregla- interrumpió Hanako –mira Noah, él es mi hijo Joey- dijo tomendo al aludido por los hombros –estoy segura que ustedes se llevarán muy bien-.

Noah no había despegado su mirada de él, mientras el otro se veía intimidado frente esos ojos tan penetrantes.

– Será un…- se detuvo mientras sonreía -'placer' conocerte mejor _Joey_- el otro simplemente no dijo nada –me retiro, padre, madre- y antes de mencionar al otro, éste le sonrió –Joey, permiso voy a mi cuarto-. Y sin más, se fue…

Los esposos hicieron lo propio, alegando que fue mejor de lo que esperaban. Pero no contaron con el más importante en esa situación. Solo se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer al piso con un total desgano. Su nuevo hermano es _gay, _se le insinuó en pleno pasillo y lo peor de todo… no pudo hacer nada ante esos ojos…

Esos ojos más azules que el cielo…

Tan azules como el mar…

Tan azules como los de…

_– __¿Seto?-_

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

(1) De la película Pirates of Caribbean 3 que me encantó, y cuando escribí eso en el fic me acordé.

(2) Casualmente tengo el mismo problema que Joey, y no, no soy lesbiana. En cuanto a medicina, una vez mi papá me drogó con una pastillita milimétrica y desde entonces no puedo tomar medicamento 'fuerte' ya que cuando lo hago no soy muy conciente de lo que hago o digo. Por eso me pareció gracioso mencionarlo.

(3) Yo apoyo a los homosexuales, me considero una persona de MENTE MUY ABIERTA. Bueno el caso es que Joey como todo buen 'hombrecito' que es, le da miedo esa idea por eso los insultó, una disculpa a los ofendido/as.

Shikai: "In the Heaven"

» ¿Quién dijo que tantos hombres juntos era mala idea? «

»†« El que ama no puede pensar todo lo da, todo lo da. Y el que quiere pretende olvidar y nunca llorar, nunca llorar »†«

Leona Dark


	5. In The Heaven

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Notas: **Sólo aclaro una cosa: _--Shibaraku desu ne-- _significa _¡Qué milagro!_ Es un aviso para quien desconozca la expresión, no quisiera confundirlos más de lo normal. Gracias.

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO  
Por Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 5** "In the Heaven"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Solo se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer al piso con un total desgano. Su nuevo hermano es _GAY, __o por lo menos eso fue lo que le hizo entender, además de eso _se le insinuó en pleno pasillo y lo peor de todo… no pudo hacer nada ante esa mirada tan hermosa.

Esos ojos azules como el cielo…

Tan azules como el mar…

Tan azules como los de…

_– ¿Seto?- preguntó mirando al aludido con una mirada un tanto entristecida y necesitada de consuelo._

_El otro, simplemente lo miró. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta; en una habitación cercana a donde había ocurrido el pequeño incidente del rubio. No se inmutó al sentir la mirada del menor desde el piso. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie, sin dirigirle la palabra al otro._

– Veo que ya conociste al bastardo-, finalmente se dignó a responderle.

Joey bajó la mirada y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Ahora su frustración era aún más grande ¿Y cómo no? Sí Seto lo había presenciado absolutamente todo, suspiró varias veces sin dejar de mirar el piso, trataba de encontrar alguna manera de preguntarle a su hermano el por que de las acciones del recién llegado.

Sin obtener un buen resultado soltó sus piernas, quedando totalmente sentado.

Por su parte, el ojiazul esperaba paciente la lista de preguntas que imaginaba, el rubio comenzaría a lanzarle sin siquiera preocuparse por la poca dicción que poseía. Sin embargo ese esperado interrogatorio no llegó y solo vio como se soltó las piernas al momento que dejaba caer los brazos a los costados.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo?- trataba de formular alguna pregunta coherente, pero lo anteriormente ocurrido lo había dejado sin palabras – ¿Quién es…?-.

– No quedó muy claro ¿Eh?- ironizó al ver la mirada reprobatoria del ojimelado sobre él. Suspiró lentamente, se acercó y se sentó junto al rubio – Es un mocoso idiota que le encanta hacerla de cabrón- sonrió ante su propio comentario, dejando a un rubio más confundido que antes.

– Pero… no me… no me habían dicho de…- sus palabras entrecortadas eran la muestra clara de que aún estaba nervioso.

– No entiendo por que te lo ocultaron-, una tercera voz se anexó a la conversación de los chicos –tal vez querían que yo fuera una especie de obsequio ¿No opinas lo mismo, Setito?- un sarcasmo ácido que hizo ponerse de pie al castaño para encarar al peliverde en una pose altiva.

Joey solo se los quedó mirando.

No tenían ningún parecido físico, no podía comparar el castaño cabello de Seto con el peculiar verdoso del otro. La piel de Noah era visiblemente más clara, sin contar que era más bajo de estatura. Tal vez el único parecido que tenían era en el tono de sus ojos; un azul que te atrapaba al momento de que los mirases.

– ¿Tienes que estar 'ofreciéndote'…- reanudó la platica el de cabellos castaños –como un regalo a todo el que conoces?- una pregunta cargada de desprecio salió de los labios de Seto, pero solo frunció el ceño cuando Noah se atrevió a reír de una forma molesta ante él.

– Jejeje. Por lo general todos aceptan este 'regalote'- hizo énfasis señalándose –muy pocos se han resistido ¿verdad Setito?- elevó su mano derecha a la altura de la mejilla del aludido, rozándola apenas son la yema de sus dedos.

Acto reflejo, Seto apretó fuertemente la muñeca de Noah, deteniéndolo antes de llegar a su cabello, arrojándola hasta quedar a un costado de Noah.

Joey no daba crédito a lo que miraba, simplemente se levantó para presenciar la disputa de sus hermanos. A decir verdad no quería que peleasen.

Noah miró de reojo al rubio, que al darse cuenta que era observado, retrocedió un paso, quedando de nuevo recargado en la pared. El peliverde pasó de largo al Seto, empujándolo levemente con su hombro y se acercó al rubiecito, sonriéndole con un gesto muy amable y un poco tétrico.

– Así de asustado…- le susurró acercándose aún más –te ves más lindo, _hermanito_-.

Joey cerró los ojos al sentir a Noah aún más cerca pero de repente, se alejó. Abrió los ojos para ver como Seto lo había detenido, tomándolo del brazo derecho para obligarlo a verle. Ese acto de su _hermano_ lo desconcertó demasiado

¿Por qué Seto lo estaba defendiendo?

No podía comprenderlo, los zafiros reflejaban un dejo de molestia inusual y diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado, dejando ver que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la actitud del peliverde.

– No te enojes hermanito- Noah trato de tranquilizarlo al momento que se zafaba del agarre del otro –no pienso hacerle nada malo, por ahora. Solamente quería avisarles que vendrán algunos amigos míos…- se giró para encarar de nuevo al rubio –y están invitados a pasar el rato-. Sin más sonrió y se alejó de ellos, tan rápido como había llegado.

– Joey…- el rubio casi brincó al escuchar su nombre de ese modo, estaba acostumbrado a algún insulto por su parte, pero ese tono poco usual en él daba por entendido que lo que quería decirle era importante –no confundas las cosas-, lo miró de frente –sí lo detuve fue por que es un cabrón que no se mide. Lo conozco y habría hecho algo impropio, de todos modos té advirtió que no es de fiar y que si quieres conocer a sus "amiguitos" será muy problema tuyo-. Sentenció alejándose de ahí, dejando a Joey meramente confundido.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

En verdad que se estaba divirtiendo ante esa situación, nunca creyó poder llegar a su casa y encontrase con un niño tan lindo como lo era Joey Wheeler. De todos modos algo bueno tenía que traer la relación de Goza buró con esa rubia.

Desde un principio algo que le llamó la atención de su _mamá_ fue que tenía una impresionante belleza y un carisma atragante que lo hipnotizó por unos segundos.

Con mayor razón sintió esa repentina sensación de atracción a aquel rubio. El parecido físico con su madre era muy similar, comenzando con esos hermosos ojos color miel, claro, sin contar que el tono del cabello era el mismo.

– Será divertido tener a ese niño en casa- susurró mientras tomaba el teléfono de su habitación y marcaba algunos números. Esperó a que contestasen del otro lado y cuando por fin la persona que estaba buscando descolgó, Noah se puso muy feliz. – ¡Konnichi wa Yuugi-kun!- saludó con un tonito muy peculiar de él.

– _¿Noah? ¡Shibaraku desu ne!_- muy efusivamente el aludido respondió al saludo de su amigo – _¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya té extrañábamos_- comentó muy alegremente.

– ¿En serio?- preguntó divertido ante al tono del pequeño ojivioleta –Era de suponerse, digo ¿Cuántas veces dejas ir al chico más guapo que casualmente es tu amigo? Me sorprende que mi club de fans no los haya linchado a ti y a Kazari-. Ese era Noah Kaiba; un niño mimado, pretencioso y por demás Ególatra.

– _Hay Noah… siempre tan modesto…-_ rió con el comentario del peliverde. De alguna forma ese chico hacía sonreír a cualquiera que lo conociese bien – _Y ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada a esta hora de la mañana?-_ cuestionó divertido.

A pesar de saber que con eso levantaba más el ego del Kaiba, a Yuugi simplemente no le importaba, mientras sus amigos estuvieran con él, no tendría problema por hacer hasta lo imposible por sacarles una sonrisa.

– Verás…- un momento de silencio se notó mientras el peliverde pensaba –como ya no quería hacerlos sufrir por no tener mi presencia, quiero invitarte a pasar la tarde en mi casa, además de que podré presentarte a mi nueva presa- soltó mientras pensaba en ese rubiecito. En verdad si que le había pegado fuerte.

– _Claro amigo… yo estaré allí-_ «Aunque no quisiera, Noah es mi amigo…» – _¿A qué hora?-._

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

– Lo que me faltaba- un largo suspiro se ahogó dentro de su habitación, sin que nadie pudiese escucharlo –van a venir sus amigos… hum, eso sí que no lo tenía previsto-. Cierto castaño estando recostado sobre su cama pensaba sobre lo que iría a pasar ese día dentro de su casa.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que alguien invitaba amistades a esa casa, fue prácticamente desde que Noah de había ido a Rusia.

Seto no es de las personas que suelen llevar alguna clase de "amigo" o bien algún "compañero" de clases. La persona más reciente había sido Duke Devlin; su mejor amigo, y una chica que desde hacía un buen tiempo sé atrevía a cuidar la espalda del ojiazul. Pero de allí en fuera ninguna persona era 'digna' de acompañarlo al lugar donde reside.

El peliverde al contrario, solía llevar amigos al por mayor, como si fuese algún salón de fiestas o algo por el estilo. Para ser un joven muy 'especial' en su comportamiento, es una persona de muchas amistades, su carácter alegre y un tanto descontrolado, es un atractivo visual del cual pocos se resisten.

– Lo más seguro es que venga el idiota de Heian…-supuso sentándose mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás –y también… que venga Yuugi-. El suspiro que soltó, ahogó por un momento su respiración.

Hizo un esfuerzo más, mientras cerraba los ojos, para recordar aquellos momentos tan hermosos que desde los 14 años no había vuelto a presenciar. Su mano frotó suavemente su nuca, subiendo sobre su cabeza hasta bajar de nuevo su flequillo a la altura de sus ojos; cubriéndolos.

– ¡Qué ironía!- dijo levantándose y caminando hasta llegar a un cuadro colocado en la pared en el cual leyó: _…primer lugar en el concurso escolar de…-_ pero se detuvo.

Había veces en que detestaba tener ese maldito reconocimiento colgado muy mono en su habitación y otras en las que agradecía "Al cielo y al infierno" él haberlo obtenido. Sin embargo todo apuntaba a lo mismo…

– Yo fui quien trajo primero a Yuugi a esta casa-, musitó bajito, como esperando que nadie lo escuchase –y ahora sólo viene gracias a Noah-.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

El shock emocional que recibió en verdad había sido muy duro, apenas Seto lo hubo dejado, el rubio se encerró en su habitación echándose boca-abajo sobre su cama. Aferró fuertemente sus manos a la almohada mientras hundía su rostro en esta, trataba de asimilar lo anteriormente ocurrido.

¿Qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante?

¿Esperaría a que Seto estuviese siempre allí para defenderle?

Eran unas simples suposiciones, pero habría jurado que el castaño en todo momento lo estuvo protegiendo de aquel nuevo chico que se atrevía a acosarlo. Levantó el rostro mirando la ventana que luego se desvió a la puerta al escuchar unos suaves golpecitos.

Tenía miedo y no quería abrir «…es un cabrón que no se mide. Lo conozco y habría hecho algo impropio…» recordó las palabras de Seto al notar que la insistencia no cesaba.

¿A qué se refería con impropio?

¿Acaso Noah era capaz de…?

Detuvo sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba y abría cuidadosamente la puerta, notando a su madre muy sonriente. El resto fue borroso… veía como Hanako le comentaba algo muy entusiasmada, pero no la estaba escuchando, su mirada parecía ponerle atención cuando en realidad esos ojos pareciesen ver a través de ella. Algo estaba pasando con él y aún no se daba cuenta.

Finalmente Hanako se fue y Joey simplemente cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta su cama y se dejó caer, acomodó un poco la almohada y suspiró hondamente mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

El reloj del living anunciaba las cuatro y media de la tarde, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que los amigos de Noah llegaran a visitar a su amigo que regresaba después de un buen tiempo.

** Ding, dong **

El timbre de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de los chicos.

La rubia se miró al espejo y sonrió, eran las primeras visitas por parte de uno de sus "hijos" y quería verse presentable. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, al momento que una gran sonrisa iluminaba su angelical rostro. Delante de ella; dos chicos amablemente hicieron una reverencia al momento que saludaban.

Uno de ellos, de impresionantes ojos verdes, cabello y ojos tan oscuros como la noche vestía totalmente de negro, a diferencia de uno más chico de estatura, de expresión jovial y con unos enormes orbes amatistas, que vestía con una playera blanca, pantalón y chaqueta azul marino, resaltando un cinturón en su cuello.

Hanako los condujo hasta el living, les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras llegaba Noah, sin embargo la espera no duró mucho ya que el susodicho apareció saludándolos con un fuerte abrazo mientras se abalanzaba contra ellos.

La rubia sonrió ante ese gesto del peliverde.

Los otros rieron alegremente cuando el ojiazul estaba sobre ellos. Esa actitud de Noah ya no era extraña para ellos, desde que lo conocieron, supieron que ese chico era especial, un tanto ególatra, pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos!- dijo recobrando la cordura – ¡Los extrañaba, chicos!- una gran felicidad podía notarse en aquel joven.

– Con permiso chicos-, la cuarta persona en la habitación hizo una reverencia y estaba dispuesta a retirarse, pero una mano la tomó de la muñeca. Acto que hizo girar la mirada para encontrarse con el joven Kaiba.

– Espera-, un tono serio acogió el menor, se levantó y se colocó justo a la izquierda de la rubia, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella – Chicos, quiero presentarles a…- esperó un poco, pero el silencio no duró mucho – a mi _mamá- _finalmente pronunció al momento que le decía a Hanako –Y ellos son mis amigos- señaló de derecha a izquierda –Kazari-kun y Yuugi-kun.

– Mucho gusto- pronunció ella –Hanako Wheeler. Los jóvenes sentados saludaron muy sonrientes. Ella finalmente colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabellera de su hijo y sonriendo le dijo: – Diviértanse.- y se retiró.

Noah se percató que la palabra "mamá" se había quedado atrapada en su garganta y no era para menos.

Desde que su madre había fallecido, su padre se desvivía por sus tres hijos, pero el tratar de distraerse en el trabajo no era la mejor manera de olvidar todo el amor que su esposa, mucho tiempo le había profesado

Pasado un par de años; Gozaburo se casó con una mujer. Afortunadamente no tuvieron ningún hijo, al menos eso agradecía Noah, quien con solamente doce años de edad al igual que Seto y un morochito de siete, trataban de soportar a la esposa de su padre.

Un tiempo después, se divorciaron. Aquella mujer al parecer no soportó a los hijos de "su amado" y terminaron peleándose.

Sin embargo la decepción le duró poco al mayor de los Kaiba, quién volvió a casarse unos años más tarde; específicamente antes del cumpleaños de Seto, a eso de principios de Octubre. Pero esta vez era una mujer arrogante, déspota y por ningún motivo quería a ninguno de los mocosos; hijos de su actual marido.

Para suerte de los chicos, la relación de su padre con aquella mujer no pasó de un año. Acto que celebraron por "Deshacerse de la chupa-tarjetas de crédito" que se había convertido aquella tipa.

Lo peor del caso, es que Gozaburo, para tratar de olvidar a su primera esposa, se había casado con mujeres RUBIAS. Siendo de largo y precioso cabello negro, ojos azules y tez clara; la figura de la mujer que le robó el corazón y con quien tuvo su primer hijo legítimo; Noah Kaiba.

Sin embargo, después del parto, los doctores encontraron un tumor en su matriz, cosa que provocó una hemorragia poco después de concebir al peliverde. Los doctores no tuvieron otra opción más que extirparle la matriz, dejándola sin poder tener ningún hijo más…

Así pasaron por lo menos, nueve años. Hasta que un día, después de mucha plática de pareja, decidieron adoptar un hijo, claro, con la aprobación previa del pequeño peliverde. Fue entonces cuando en un orfanato, conocieron a un pequeñín de ojos azules, cabello castaño, de nueve años al igual que Noah y lo mejor de todo: El niño más inteligente de su edad en aquel sitio.

Era como un premio doble dentro de un hermoso paquete, listo y envuelto para que la Familia Kaiba firmara los papeles y se lo llevaran.

Pero hubo un inconveniente…

El pequeño prodigio, tenía un hermano.

Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pensaron que, al menos teniendo la misma edad que Noah, Seto se acoplaría perfectamente en la familia, pero el problema era que el hermanito de este solamente tenía escasos cuatro años, una gran diferencia de edades. Casi instintivamente la familia se rehusó, pidiendo sólo a Seto para la adopción.

Lo que no contaron era que éste se negara rotundamente. Él habló con los señores y les expuso: ‹Lo lamento mucho, pero Mokuba y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, así que es con él o se desecha el trámite› Esas palabras del pequeño sorprendieron mucho a los interesados. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño a esa edad hablara con esa firmeza en su voz? Pero aún así no podían con el trámite de dos niños.

Fue cuando a Gozaburo se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez era un poco cruel sabiendo que al castaño le importaba mucho su hermanito, pero al menos sería una alternativa para que desistiera de ese propósito. La idea consistía en que él jugara una partida de Ajedrez con Seto (*) y que de está forma el niño aceptaría irse sin su hermanito.

El resultado…

No creyó que ese chiquillo fuese tan listo como para ganarle en el juego que tanto le apasionaba. Al final de la partida reconoció que era muy inteligente y que sería un placer adoptarlo junto con su hermanito, acto que alegró mucho a los pequeños que ya estaba hartos de vivir en aquel horrible lugar.

Finalmente se alejarían de los maltratos, los castigos, las malas condiciones de vida y principalmente de unos chicos mayores que siempre molestaban a Mokuba. Así pasaron por lo menos año y medio, hasta que un día…

Todos sus sueños terminaron…

La felicidad que hasta entonces albergaban…

Se esfumó, junto con la vida de su nueva madre…

Un accidente automovilístico terminó con la ilusión de aquellos tres niños y de un esposo enamorado. El golpe fue muy duro, pero aprendieron a vivir sin el amor de una madre desde hacía ya cinco años, lo peor del caso era que si alguna vez hubo una buena relación entre los chicos ahora que no estaba su madre, toda buena convivencia había desaparecido.

Debía admitirlo, su relación con los recién llegados no fue muy grata al principio, principalmente con el mayor, a diferencia del morocho que instantáneamente lo acepto como el segundo hermano mayor que era para él.

¿Por qué había cambiado tanto su actitud?

Prácticamente dejó de ser un niño bueno en el momento en que la adopción ya estaba hecha. Comenzando con la "Bienvenida" que le había presentado a Seto; cosa que los marcaría de porvida como los "hermanastros que nunca se llevarían bien". Eso sin contar con que los años siguientes que compartirían bajo el mismo techo, sería de total competencia y desprecio.

Noah miró a sus amigos sentados en el sofá, sonriéndole por el gesto que tuvo con su madre.

Lo que parecieron segundos para aquellos jóvenes, para Noah habían sido siete años de cambios en su corta vida, cambios que nunca olvidaría y que tendría presente para siempre.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al momento de sentarse junto a ellos.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Desde el momento que escuchó las risas, supo que ya habían llegado los amiguillos de Noah. Él permanecía en su habitación, recostado con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de saber quienes estaba en su casa, sé encontraba demasiado tranquilo, trataba de no alarmarse y la mejor forma sería no saliendo de allí.

**Toc, toc**

El sonido que hacía la puerta, le indicó que alguien tenía la intención de molestarlo en su aparente tranquilidad, pero solo suspiró y fue a abrir para terminar con lo que esa persona quería, de una buena vez. Encontrando a Hanako muy sonriente, parada del otro lado.

– Los amigos de tu hermano están en el living, ¿Por qué no los acompañas un rato?- preguntó al ver el gesto de sorpresa en el castaño.

– Gracias, pero no-, se negó girándose para recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama –tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Completó para que la rubia no se sintiera mal. – Así que cierre la puerta cuando salga, gracias-.

Pero Hanako se percató de algo, nunca había visto a Seto tan apático en lo que llevaban de relación "madre e hijo". Sabía que ese joven solía ser un poco frío y distante con las personas, pero al menos creía que siendo los amigos de Noah, también sería amigos suyos o por lo menos les hablaría.

Sin embargo algo le decía que sus suposiciones eran erróneas.

– ¿Sucede algo malo, hijo?- se sentó junto a Seto, acariciándole el cabello con su mano derecha – ¿No te agradan sus amigos?-.

Lo habían descubierto.

Aunque ese no era un secreto, la verdad de esos dos chicos, detestaba a uno con mayor grado que al otro. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a la tipa que estaba relajándolo con esas condenadas caricias en su cabello, cerca de la nuca. A este nivel de la plática, ya había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo como Hanako con su mano lo había tranquilizado al punto de dejarlo casi dormirlo.

– Sí tienes problemas con ellos-, la escuchó decir muy alejadamente – Trata de solucionarlos. No dejes que los malos entendidos arruinen lo que podría ser una buena amistad-. Dijo al momento que se levantaba y… para sorpresa del otro, le depositaba un beso en la frente.

Escuchó los pasos retirándose, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suave 'click'.

– La buena amistad…- susurró mientras dormitaba –terminó cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de sus alas…-. Quedándose dormido, se giró a la derecha colocando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, diciendo como un rezo lo que por demás se sabía de memoria: – _Dime… ¿Don-de estoy? … ¿En el…cielo o… más allá del amor…?_

Y se quedó dormido…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Cuando despertó se sentía mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar y le dolía tremendamente la cabeza. ¿Qué lo había golpeado para estar en ese estado? No tenía la menor idea, simplemente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero un mareo lo atacó de nuevo, intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio a lo que optó por recargarse en ella... Respiró para tranquilizarse y recargó la frente en la puerta que aún sostenía su débil cuerpo, abriéndola para buscar a alguien que lo ayudara.

No podía mover sus manos, su vista estaba nublada y sus pies torpemente trataban de dar unos cuantos pasos, pero no dio ni tres cuando cerró completamente los ojos y sintió que estaba cayendo al frente. El golpe era lo de menos, lo que sus pobres pensamientos trataban de analizar era el por que de ese estado.

¿Serán las pastillas que le dio Seto en la madrugada?

¿O acaso era el inicio de alguna enfermedad?

No tenía la menor idea.

Estaba a punto de caer completamente al piso cuando alguien lo sujetó. La otra persona se colocó rápidamente frente al rubio antes de que cayera completamente, amortiguando su peso con su cuerpo, pero no contó con que el que sé dejaba caer, era más pasado que él mismo, y finalmente el peso les ganó a ambos.

El ruido del golpe llamó la atención de Seto, el cual estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que se encontraban en su habitación. La verdad no se preguntó cuál sería su causa, pero por el sonido se dio cuenta que provenía del cuarto de cierto perro que hacía algunas horas estaba enfermo. Cerró el libro y salió para ver que desmanes estaría haciendo su hermano.

¿Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver semejante escenita?

Su hermano recostado sobre su compañero de duelos, en el piso y sin pena alguna. Irónicamente cruzó los brazos, sujetando con la mano izquierda su libro al momento que uno de sus comunes comentarios mordaces llamó la atención del chico bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

– ¿No sería más cómodo en una cama?- sonrió ante su comentario, ya que el otro al escuchar esas palabras no evitó sobresaltarse y enfocar su mirada sobre el que había dicho eso, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

– Qué gracioso, Kaiba-kun- dijo tratando de levantar un poco el cuerpo sobre él –pero igual sería más cómodo sino estuviera desmayado-. Y volteo al rubio, quedando la cabeza de este sobre su regazo – ¿Vas a ayudarme o dejarás que yo lo levante solo?-.

Un bufido salió de sus labios ante el comentario, sin duda él ya estaba a punto de hacerlo antes de que el otro dijera algo, ese tono no era tan usual en él, por lo general sus palabras eran amables y cálidas. Al menos él no acostumbraba a escuchar sus sarcasmos, eso lo molestó un poco.

– Idiota-, le dijo al dormido cuando se inclinó, estando a su altura – ¿Siempre tienes que esperar a que yo me haga cargo de ti?- le miró con cierto toque de ironía y tomó al rubio de la cintura.

Por la complexión, no le costó trabajo pararse con su hermano en una mano, la otra se la tendió a Yuugi para ponerlo de pie, el cual se la dio y cuando ya se había levantado la seguía sujetando. Ese contacto no le molestó en lo más mínimo a Seto, el cual se había perdido en la violeta de sus ojos al momento que sus miradas se encontraran, pero tuvieron que romper ese momento por que Joey comenzaba a quejarse levemente.

Yuugi instintivamente sujetó al rubio por el costado derecho, entre los dos entraron al cuarto del rubio y lo recostaron en la cama. El tricolor colocó la mano en su frente, tratando de medir la temperatura, pero solo comprobó que todo estaba bien, eso era algo raro.

– ¿Y tu _amigo_?- una pregunta lo sobresaltó, llevándose la mano a la altura de su pecho al instante que lo miraba de nueva cuenta. – ¿Todavía sigues con ese idiota?-.

Ese comentario no le gustó. Kaiba perfectamente sabía que él era de las personas que toman con suma importancia a sus amigos y todo lo que conlleva la amistad, pero simplemente recuperó la compostura y más tranquilo le respondió:

– Bien gracias y sí, aún está conmigo. Sabes, cuando no hay mentiras en una "_amistad_" todo es más que perfecto- sentenció y mirando al rubio su curiosidad se descubrió – ¿Por cierto… quién es este chico? Digo, ¿Qué es de ti?-.

Sin hacerle mucho caso a la frase que antecedió las preguntas, Seto se limitó a mirarlo de nuevo, congelando su presencia con ese sentimiento frío contenido en sus ojos azules, así que atinó a caminar a la ventana. Un silencio inundó la habitación, un chico durmiendo, otro esperando una respuesta y el tercero mirando la calle.

Yuugí seguía mirando su espalda. Esa mirada había sido casi tan fría como la última que hacía mucho tiempo no le había dedicado. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Seto se giró, mirándolo de nuevo.

– ¿Qué no te lo dijo Noah?- se sacó la pregunta con otra. Ante el silencio del tricolor Seto continuo –Es mi hermano-. Respondió encaminándose a la salida, seguido por un ojivioleta que, más que sorprendido, no pudo preguntar otra cosa.

Caminó esperando a que saliera el pequeño y cuando lo hizo, cerró suavemente la puerta para dejar descansar al ojimelado. Miró sobre el hombro al ojivioleta y estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando unas palabras lo detuvieron.

– Noah mencionó a alguien-, dijo para llamar la atención del castaño, cuando lo hubo logrado, se dirigió hasta él, quedando frente a frente –pero no como _un hermano. _Etto… ¿Por qué no pasaste la tarde con nosotros? Eso hubiera sido divertido- cuestionó desviándose por la tangente, mirando sus ojos azules.

– Sí te divierte ver a ese par de idiotas peleando conmigo, debo decirte que tu diversión es muy insana y un poco retorcida- afirmó con su tono irónico. –Gracias, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como contar los puntos del techo de mi habitación- sonrió ante sus palabras, pero inmediatamente enmudeció con las palabras del menor.

– ¿Cómo cuando los contamos desde tu…- un sonrojo impresionante cubrió su pequeño rostro, pero usando su valor lo miró y continuo –desde tu cama?- preguntó con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la expresión en Seto.

No evitó que ese tono sonrosado lo cubriera de nuevo, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Y solo miró a Yuugi, una sonrisa sincera y poco entristecida hizo que ese momento tan tenso desapareciera.

– _Uno a uno amigo_- y al unísono dijeron unas palabras que de haber estado solos, se habrían convertido en una carcajada. Ante la coincidencia, Yuugi cerró los ojos y bajó la vista para poder perder ese ínfimo contacto con el mayor, el cual sonrió y se acercó al otro, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro, obligándolo a mirarle de nuevo.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Sintió algo húmedo en su frente. Una gota bajó por los ojos que aún mantenía cerrados, siguiendo una línea imaginaria que se perdía en la comisura de sus labios que, entreabiertos, dejaron entrar esa delicada gota de agua. Una suave caricia, a su parecer, fue esa sensación que le produjo un cosquilleo, sin embargo siguió quieto, sintiendo esa caricia por su rostro.

‹Jiji›

Una pequeña risa fue lo que escuchó después, le restó importancia cuando otra gotita se deslizó de nuevo, esta vez bajando por su sien, brincando por su oreja izquierda y perdiéndose en sus cabellos dorados.

‹Jiji…jph…jeje›

Escuchaba esas risas, cada vez más cercanas. Intentó abrir un ojo para ver que estaba pasando, así lo hizo pero una intensa luz no le permitía ver más allá de 10 cm. Entonces siguió en su papel de "chico dormido" para ver que y quién les estaba haciendo eso.

– Te dije que no lo hicieras- escuchó una voz, al principio no la reconoció por que nunca la había escuchado en ese tono –Hanako nos va a regañar cuando lo vea-. Dijo un poco preocupado.

– Jeje, no te asustes Noah- lo tranquilizó el otro –sí le echamos toda el agua, de seguro que se borra-. Definitivamente ese era Mokuba, pero ¿Qué es lo que le estaban haciendo?

Sintió un objeto rozando su frente, rodeó su rostro y bajó por su barbilla. «Por dios, ¿Qué me están haciendo?» Y después ya no hubo más, esperó paciente para saber que más le harían y para su sorpresa las gotitas regresaron a su cara, pero eran diferentes; no resbalaban desde su frente, no, al contrario, caían desde arriba. Sintió que ya bastaba de hacerse el dormido y abrió los ojos, sentándose de repente.

Lamentablemente su reacción fue muy rápida, tanto que sobresaltó al pequeño morocho que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama, dejando caer un balde de agua fría sobre la cara del rubio.

– ¡Uwaaa! ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó levantándose tan rápido que empujó al que tenía frente a él. – ¡Es… está helada, br…!- y temblando como perro mojado miró a Mokuba el cual solo atinó a reírse – ¿Qué br… es tan gracioso?- preguntó molesto viendo que el otro no dejaba de carcajearse.

– Jajaja, tú- completó el otro, cierto peliverde que se unía a las risas de pequeño –jajaja, tu rostro- y se tiró sobre la cama.

Joey se llevó instintivamente las dos manos a su cara, pero solo la sintió mojada. Bajó las manos y vio que estaban en un tono verde, con su manga frotó parte de su mejilla y está estaba color azul, caminó casi tropezándose hasta un espejo en donde pudo contemplarse más detenidamente: tenía la figura de una mariposa, el color verde era el fondo de un árbol y el azul pertenecía al cielo, lo malo era que al mismo tiempo le habían dibujado unas pestañas largas sobre sus parpados y le habían pintado los labios con un rojo muy fuerte.

Se giró y furioso le gritó a ese par de mocosos inmaduros, pero sus reclamos no se escucharon, las risotadas eran aún más fuertes. Sí no hubiese sido por la figura sobre su rostro, no habrían podido ver un tono rojizo que cubría sus mejillas, en parte por el enojo que le estaban haciendo pasar y también por la vergüenza.

¿Acaso era su culpa el tener el sueño muy pesado?

Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse «Relájate Joey, uno de ellos fue el que te hizo este chistecito» se dijo a sí mismo mirándolos de nuevo. Notó que Mokuba estaba acostado en las almohadas con un balde en la mano «Él no pudo haber sido» y miró al peliverde; tenía un pincel en la mano derecha con la cual golpeaba el colchón aún riendo por la reacción de Joey.

– ¡Ajá!- señaló al mayor – ¡Fuiste tú!- arrastró la última palabra en el momento que se lanzaba sobre el ojiazul.

Pero el otro, entre su risa, pudo escuchar la frase y se dio vuelta para ver al rubio venirse sobre él (jeje, esa frase es como de un lemon ¿No?) Y como estaba recostado en la cama, apenas pudo darse la vuelta y el rubio le cayó enzima. Eso hizo reír aún más a Noah el cual sentía como trataba de golpearle, pero no por nada es mayor que Joey, así que le sujetó las muñecas y con sus piernas rodeó las del otro.

Ese acto hizo que cayesen al piso, claro, Joey bajo el cuerpo del peliverde. La cercanía que tenían era algo que Noah nunca hubiera imaginado, la mirada de sorpresa de Joey fue sin duda un hermoso cuadro retratado en la memoria de Noah, con el cual comenzaría un divertido juego de seducción en contra del rubio.

¿Seducción? Sí, definitivamente estaba decidido… ¡Joey Wheeler le gustaba! Y haría lo posible por sacarle los sonrojos que de no ser por el abstracto dibujo de la mariposa, se vería notoriamente en su blanquito rostro. Sonrió triunfante y aún con sus manos sujetando las muñecas de Joey, se las colocó a la altura de su rubia cabellera mientras le soltaba las piernas y levantaba las caderas. Se acercó casi rozando sus narices.

– ¡Oh hermanito! Veo que ya aceptaste mi reglo, ¿Ne?- sonrió aún más cuando Joey trató inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre, pero para su sorpresa, sintió un peso sobre él.

Joey cerró los ojos y sintió como Noah se dejaba caer totalmente sobre su cuerpo, pero a diferencia del principio, era aún más pesado ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía ver nada, pero las risas de Mokuba llamaron de nuevo su atención, pero ¿De dónde provenían? Acaso de…

– ¡Wii! Jaja- Mokuba alzaba su mano derecha mientras sujetaba el cuello del suéter de Noah con la otra -¡Anda caballito!-.

Conque de eso se trataba, su pequeña mente vio la oportunidad perfecta de montarse en su hermano cuando los dos estaban en el piso. Gracias a su inocencia no pudo ver las intenciones del ojiazul para con Joey, así que brincando desde la cama, se lanzó sobre Noah, cayendo totalmente sobre Joey.

– ¡Chicos cálmense!- un grito acompañado de palmadas los hizo dejar de gritar –Tranquilos, que ya es muy tarde- dijo Hanako desde la puerta, sonriendo por las acciones de los chicos.

Los otros, se bajaron de un maltrecho rubio al que por cierto, ahora le dolía la espalda además de la cabeza y levemente las muñecas. Se sentó a punto de gritarles de nuevo pero se contuvo al ver como Noah acariciaba la negra cabellera del pequeño en un gesto de tranquilizarlo. Él pensó que Mokuba solo tenía esa reacción con Seto, pero se había equivocado.

– Discúlpanos Joey- ya tranquilo, Mokuba se sentaba junto al rubio –pero no pudimos contenernos al verte durmiendo tan tranquilo-. Confesó sacando la lengua.

– Es en serio-, apoyó Noah –pero si quieres un culpable fue él- y señaló al pequeño que, ante la acusación se defendió.

– ¡Pero tú lo pintaste!-.

– ¡Y tú le arrojaste el agua fría!-.

– ¿A sí? ¡Y tú sugeriste amarrarlo y amordazarlo!-.

– ¡Y tú el dibujarle una horrenda mariposa!-.

– ¡Al menos estaba más bonita que el arco iris que le habías hecho antes!-.

– ¡No insultes mi arco iris, retráctate!-.

– ¡Lo hago sí tú te…!

– ¡Basta!- gritó llamando su atención –No importa, de todos modos creo que…- elevó su mano a su nuca, riendo tontamente –fue divertido después de todo-. Y después de eso los tres comenzaron a reír.

La rubia que seguía en la puerta también sonrió por eso, a decir verdad ella había llegado allí desde que escuchó el primer grito de Joey. Todo lo había presenciado y se preguntó ¿Por qué no estaría Seto con ellos? Pero conociéndolo, suponía que prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa a pasar un rato con sus hermanos.

Le pareció agradable que Noah recibiera tan bien a su hijo, después de todo apenas se habían conocido esa misma mañana y ya estaba jugando. Eso era más que placentero para ella, pero faltaba un detalle. Su hija aún no los conocía, mmm… ya era hora de que los conociera, en fin ya estaban todos los Kaiba reunidos.

– Hijo- llamó al cachorro, el cual la miró aún con su rostro alegre –necesito hablar contigo- y se retiró de la habitación.

¿Y ahora que es lo que querría?

Miró a sus hermanos y se levantó, ayudándolos a hacer lo mismo. Sintió que con ese juego ya habría un poco más de confianza con el peliverde y acercándose a él, elevó su dedo índice y golpeó un poco su nariz, cosa que hizo que Noah cerrara los ojos y diera un pequeño paso para atrás.

– Y tú- dijo socarronamente –hablaremos más tarde, hermanito- y salió siguiendo a su madre.

Noah se quedó parado, viendo al rubio alejarse. Se relajó, al parecer ya se había ganado la confianza del otro, eso sería una gran ventaja si quería conquistar al nuevo hermanito que le habían regalado en el momento que sus padres habían acordado casarse.

Por otra parte Joey caminaba tras su madre. Se sintió relajado al ver que el peliverde no había resultado ser como lo había descrito Seto «Un mocoso que no se mide en lo que hace» ¡Bah! Eran puras patrañas, de seguro dijo eso para que no se llevara bien, como él no podía ganarse sus sonrisas tal vez había decidido que Noah tampoco podría ganárselas.

¡Qué tonto! Era muy egoísta de su parte haberle inventado todas esas calumnias sobre su nuevo hermano. En verdad le había agradado ese chico… bueno, sin contar lo que había hecho en la mañana podría jurar que no era gay y que todo se trataba de un juego desde el principio, eso fue algo que realmente lo tranquilizó.

Terminó sus pensamientos cuando entraba a la sala y veía que allí estaban Hanako y Gozaburo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando lo miraron en la puerta y con un gesto le indicaban que tomara asiento frente a ellos, así lo hizo y esperó paciente lo que tenían que decirle sus padres.

Gozaburo se llevó su puño derecho a la boca y se aclaró la voz, todo indicaba que él iba a ser quien comenzaría con el importante asunto. Miró de nuevo a Joey y comenzó a hablar.

– Sabes hijo, tu madre y yo estuvimos platicando y queríamos aclarar unas cosas contigo- miró a Hanako y ella prosiguió.

– Sabemos que no haberte dicho de Noah fue un error, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, y creo que lo fue esta mañana ¿No?- cuestionó la rubia viendo como el menor asentía repetidas veces –Sí te incomodó te comprendemos, pero trata de comprender que así será nuestra vida de ahora en adelante…

– ¡Bah! No se preocupen- hizo un además con la mano con el cual le restaba importancia al asunto –creo que ese chico y yo nos llevaremos bien después de todo-. Dijo recordando el juego anterior.

Ante esas palabras los señores suspiraron, como de alivio. Ellos creían que Joey reaccionaría mal ante la situación, pero resultó mucho mejor que creyeron, ahora… el siguiente paso de los cambios.

– También…- reanudó la conversación –hay otro asunto importante que queríamos aclarar contigo-. Miró a Joey el cual con la manga de su suéter trataba de borrarse la grotesca mariposa del rostro.

– ¿Importante?- puso atención a la frase al escuchar esa palabra –Y ¿De… de qué se trata mamá?-.

– Verás-, contestó ella –la preparatoria a la que asistías, si recordarás está un poco más alejada de aquí- Joey asintió –para evitarnos problemas decidimos cambiarte de escuela-.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal o en verdad había dicho "cambiar de escuela?"

– ¿Qué?- apretó los puños fuertemente – ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DIJERON?- les gritó a sus padres, quienes, ni se inmutaron ante eso.

No podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo que lo cambiaban de escuela? Bastantes movimientos tenían en su vida como para que ahora le vinieran a decir eso, no, eso debía ser un malentendido. ¿Acaso estaban jugando con él? Primero el divorcio de sus padres biológicos, la separación de su hermana, el nuevo matrimonio, los chicos que serían sus hermanos y ahora venía ese chistecito del cambio de escuela.

– Ya arreglamos los papeles- dijo Gozaburo con un tono duro sin llegar a ser tan severo ni brusco –Asistirás a la misma escuela que tus hermanos-. Sentenció tomando la mano de su esposa la cual asintió, dando total apoyo a sus palabras.

Joey enmudeció ¿Qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante? Sencillamente no podía creerlo, ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Y Tristan? Más que preocuparse por eso se preocupaba de su amigo, desde siempre habían estado juntos; preescolar, primaria, secundaria y hasta ahora la preparatoria. Apenas llevaba un año, ¿Aguantaría otros dos años sin la compañía de su mejor amigo?

Unas lágrimas trataron de salir, pero las retuvo perfectamente para que no pudieran ver ese signo de debilidad.

– Puedes retirarte- reanudó el señor –Será difícil, sí, pero estamos seguros que un cambio más no te hará daño-, dijo en lo que pudo ser una risa –además no estarás solo, tus hermanos te acompañarán-.

– Con permiso- Joey los miró y se levantó, tenía los brazos colgados a su cuerpo y la cabeza gacha, caminó entre suspiros y antes de salir de allí regresó la vista a su madre, la cual comprendió todo lo que significaba aquello para su hijo. Sin embargo la dedición ya estaba tomada.

«Eso es lo mejor para mi niño…»

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Estaba parado en el marco de su habitación, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Llevaba poco más de tres minutos allí esperando a que Joey regresara para poder explicarle lo de la supuesta escuela a la que asistiría de ahora en adelante, pero sintió a otra persona muy cerca de él. Abrió los ojos y con desdén en ellos, miró al que estaba frente a él.

– ¿Qué quieres?- arrastró las palabras al ver a Noah.

– Nada- canturreó el otro, entrelazando sus manos atrás de su espalda – ¿Viste a mis amigos?- preguntó de repente, pero no esperó respuesta – ¿A Yuugi…?

– No te importa- trató de sonar sereno, pero el peliverde era tan listo como él y se dio cuenta.

– Jah, solamente te sigues engañando- y se retiró a su habitación, se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar –Olvida al fantasma (+) y deja de hacerte sufrir-.

Iba a decir algo pero vio que Joey ya se acercaba a él. Ya se las pagaría Noah por haber dicho eso. Joey lo vio allí parado y lo iba pasar de largo, pero Seto lo detuvo del brazo y así entraron los dos a la habitación del rubio.

– Supongo que ya sabes lo del supuesto cambiecito- le preguntó con desprecio en sus palabras a lo que Joey solo asintió sin mirarlo –Pues, me pidieron que yo te dijera el resto. La escuela es la famosa "HSI", es de mucho prestigio y allí asisten los famosos "niños de las nubes". No es la gran cosa estando dentro, pero igual son muy exigentes y algunos profesores son muy malditos, allí hay algunos folletos para que los veas- señaló el escritorio –aunque no quieras ya está todo arreglado-. Salió y antes de cerrar la puerta, se mordió el labio inferior y le dijo: – Aunque yo me negué, ellos insistieron en cambiarte-. Y cerró suavemente.

Joey finalmente miró la puerta « ¿Él se negó? » y se levantó hasta llegar al escritorio, tomó uno de los volantes que allí había y lo leyó.

– ""High School Institute" O también conocido como "The Heaven School" El mejor Instituto de nuestra ciudad, nosotros ayudamos a nuestros alumnos para hacerlos las personas del futuro, contamos con…- y seguía leyendo una larga lista de cualidades que, como toda buena escuela, dice de sí misma para hacerse más publicidad y encontró algo que llamó su atención. –El alumnado es reconocido nacionalmente por sus grandes habilidades, ganándose el título de "Niños de las nubes", engrandeciendo nuestro instituto con…"-.

¿Niños de las nubes? ¿Qué significaba eso?

No logró comprender, regresó a su cama y se recostó boca-abajo permitiendo que sus lágrimas finalmente salieran. No pasó mucho y se quedó totalmente dormido, respiraba profundamente, resignado a lo que le habían impuesto.

Del otro lado, en el pasillo, un castaño recargado aún en la puerta de Joey, mantenía sus pensamientos en el techo «Yo me negué, no quiero que valla a esa escuela, no quiero que conozca a Kazari ni… que conozca a Yuugi…»

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

Shikai: "Tú y las nubes"

» ¿Quién dijo que tantos hombres juntos era mala idea? «

»†« Please don't crying kodoku wo katashidori, karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru, make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra, mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni »†«

Leona Dark


	6. Tú y las nubes

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO  
Por Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 6** "Tú y las nubes"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Del otro lado, en el pasillo, un castaño recargado aún en la puerta de Joey, mantenía sus pensamientos en el techo «Yo me negué, no quiero que valla a esa escuela, no quiero que conozca a Kazari ni… que conozca a Yuugi… él no debe saber que es lo que pasó… aún no…» De pronto bajó la vista.

– ¿Otra vez tú?- miró un poco sorprendido, estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Noah ya estaba de nuevo frente a él. -¿No-té cansas de joderme?-.

– Jeje. ¿Fue una pregunta afirmativa?- le respondió tan inocentemente que apenas se notaba que era Noah. –La verdad no te he venido a ver a ti- restó importancia al asunto

–Y sí me haces el favor de moverte para que yo pase…- dijo parándose frente a Seto, el cual no dio indicios de querer quitarse de allí, cosa que molestó un poco al peliverde –sí no te molesta, quiero pasar, pero me es-tor-bas- deletreó la última palabra tratando de que ese acto quitase a Seto.

Sin embargo solo recibió una fría mirada por parte del otro que seguía recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Joey. ¿Para qué demonios querría entrar allí? No quería saber él porque, pero casi podía imaginarlo así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos le sonrió de una forma tan socarrona que desesperó a Noah.

– Quítame- le dijo aún con su gesto de superioridad.

Noah que hasta entonces se había mantenido sereno, sonrió un tanto irónico y bajo la vista, llevándose la mano derecha a la cadera. ¿Acaso lo estaba retando? Seto si que sería estúpido al hacer eso, él debiese saber que a Noah Kaiba nadie lo reta ni lo tacha de cobarde y si alguien llegaba a ese punto, sé arrepentía de hacerlo. Y la verdad no estaba de ánimos como para pelearse de nuevo con Seto, así que con un suspiró hondo volvió a mirar a su hermano, tratando de tranquilizarse.

– Sabes que sí puedo…- dijo sonriendo de lado –así que sí no quieres que te humille de nuevo, déjame pasar-.

Seto estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos anteriores que no le importaba. Estaba preocupado por muchas cosas; por la visita de Yuugi de hace rato, por el trabajo que aún no había terminado, por lo del cambio de escuela de Joey y por un asunto pendiente con cierta chica a la que debería estrangular cuando le viera, que tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de discutir de nuevo con Noah, sin embargo la debilidad que ahora tenían sus pobres pensamientos le hacían tener un poco de consideración hacia cierto rubio.

Él mismo conoce mejor que nadie a Noah, y sabe de lo que es capaz y de lo que no. Considerando que las intenciones que tuvo con Joey en la mañana no fueron de lo más propicias, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo entrar allí. Después de todo comprendía un poco como se sentiría Joey después de la noticia, eso sin contar que probablemente aún se sentía mal por lo del día anterior.

La indecisión que pudo percibir Noah por parte del castaño, lo llevó al grado de desesperarse. Sin decir más se acercó a Seto y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras lo empujaba contra la puerta; esa actitud tan distante de Seto fue lo que lo impulsó a hacer eso. Sin dejar de verlo se aproximó lo suficiente a su rostro y le volvió a hablar.

– No quieres verme enojado, _hermanito_- su entrecejo mostraba el inicio de molestia –así que por las buenas, vete de aquí y no te entrometas-.

– ¿Y dejar que le hagas lo que alguna vez trataste de hacerme a mí?- arrastró una pregunta que salió de sí al momento que Noah lo había tomado del cuello.

– ¿Aún lo recuerdas?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa. Para este entonces Seto no se había quedado atrás y también sujetaba el cuello del suéter del peliverde. –Ese es tu problema Setito, te gusta martirizarte y vivir en el pasado. Eso ya pasó hace mucho y aún sigues enojado- casi canturreó la última frase.

Eso sí que terminó de irritar al castaño. Con la fuerza que tenía empujó a Noah hasta el otro lado del pasillo, estrellándolo contra la pared. El enojo que sentía aún no era el suficiente como para reprender a su hermano, pero sí como para pararlo un instante.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así sin sentir remordimiento o vergüenza?

¿Es qué acaso Noah era idiota?

No entendía como podía hablar de eso tan tranquilamente, cuando él en el fondo aún temblaba por lo que había ocurrido. Y aparte de todo se daba el lujo de darle consejos estúpidos sobre superación y olvido. ¿A él qué carajos le importaba lo que hacía con su vida? Sí quería hacer de ella una mierda, era muy problema suyo y de nadie más. De nadie. Él era muy consciente de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer y no permitiría que viniera un mocoso idiota a cambiar la base de su comportamiento.

Por su parte, Noah se alababa el hecho de haber terminado con la paciencia de su hermano en tan poco tiempo. Conocía muy bien a Seto tal como el castaño lo conoce a él, por eso sabe como sacarlo de sus casillas cuando sea y como sea, utilizando su pasado como palanca para su objetivo.

Aunque no lo demostró demasiado, Noah estuvo muy presente en lo ocurrido hace dos años en la vida de su hermano, indirectamente él fue uno de los culpables, pero eso no lo hace sentir el maldito cargo de conciencia, por eso cuando tiene la oportunidad y cuando le conviene, usa ese acontecimiento para debilitar más el aún frágil corazón de Seto Kaiba.

– Suéltame…- ordenó por inercia cuando Seto lo volvió a chocar contra la pared.

Pero su petición se denegó cuando notó una sonrisa de triunfo en su opresor el cual, sin soltarlo aún, pegó su frente a la de él, acortando la cercanía tan mínima que los separaba, haciendo estremecerlo al punto de aflojar el agarre sobre la camisa del castaño.

– Recuerda que ahora ya estoy más grande- comenzó Seto muy cerca de él –Y esta vez no permitiré que hagas lo que sé té hincha la gana. Comenzando con Joey que es un inútil que no sabría defenderse de ti, pero sabes, él no está sólo y ten por seguro que no dudaré en hacerte entender- se detuvo al escucharse decir eso, pero continuó –sí sabes lo que te conviene, ya no me molestes y deja tus discursillos de motivación a un lado-.

Aún cuando a Seto todavía le hacía temblar ese recuerdo, se armó de valor y encaró al peliverde. Satisfaciéndose con la reacción que obtuvo, lo soltó y retrocedió tres pasos sin dejar de verlo. Con eso ya dicho, mantendría alejado a Noah de Joey por lo menos hasta que el rubio ya estuviera despierto y conciente de lo que pudiese hacerle el peliverde.

Sin más, se retiró a su cuarto, dejando a un chico recargado en la pared. Pensando en las últimas palabras de su hermano ¿Por qué se habría preocupado del rubio? ¿Acaso él…? No, eso sería casi imposible «Él no puede… todavía no ha pasado lo suficiente…» pensó llevándose su pulgar a la boca, mordiendo su uña con un gesto pensativo «No, no lo creo. Aún así, no dejaré que se entrometa con lo que yo quiero…»

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, después de lo que había hecho, se había agitado lo suficiente como para que Noah lo notara, a pesar de todo, el peliverde era casi tan listo como él. Comprobó que la puerta ya no se abriera, no se arriesgaría a que el peliverde entrara cuando él ya estuviera dormido y le hiciera algo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose hasta perderse, caminó despacio y se sentó en el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, a un extremo de su cama. Miró el libro que estaba allí y pasó suavemente la yema de los dedos por la superficie, delineó las letras doradas que enmarcaban el título de esa obra literaria; _Drácula, _el mejor libro de suspenso y romance que jamás se ha escrito. (+)

Como le encantaba ese libro. Independientemente que fuera sobre un amor eterno, seres mágicos y oscuros o la increíble trama donde se desenvuelve, ese libro de letras doradas sobre una pasta totalmente negra, es su mayor tesoro. Un regalo que cautivó su corazón y ablandó su alma.

Tomó un lápiz y un cuaderno. Lo abrió sin algún orden específico y comenzó a hacer trazos, recargó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, mirando con desinterés el abstracto dibujo que comenzaba a formar algo. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo y comenzó a sentir sueño y se acomodó sobre el escritorio, pero ya estaba casi dormido y comenzó a soñar… o ¿A recordar…?

›†‹ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ›†‹

Unos pasos en el pasillo, era lo único que se escuchaba a esa hora de la noche. Caminaba en dirección a las habitaciones. Cuando la puerta sé abrió un niño de escasos 9 años de hermosos ojos azules estaba de pie allí. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones, su cabello castaño despeinado por la gran labor que había ejecutado en ese duro día a causa de uno de los tantos castigos que le propinaban le provocaron un gran enojo que disimuló perfectamente.

Lentamente se fue acercando a alguien hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama, colocó una de sus manos en el cabello negro de un pequeño al que creyó dormido, pero se corrigió al obtener un pequeño gemido de su parte.

– Mokuba… ¿estas bien?- preguntó entre la oscuridad.

– S-sí, es sólo que no puedo dormir.

– ¿Y por eso estabas llorando?-. Reprimió un tono de regaño, el cual no fue descubierto por su hermanito.

– Es que… me duele mi cabecita.

– ¿La cabeza… o lo que te hizo ese niño?

– Seto… por favor.- se sentó abrazando a su hermano dejando que las lágrimas lo atacaran de nuevo, la inocencia de un alma de cuatro años estaba siendo ultrajada por alguien dentro de aquel infierno –dime, ¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos de aquí?-.

– Estarás sentado viendo la televisión, mientras mamá te llama para darte algo de comer.- hizo una pausa que le costo un sollozo –Tendrás muchos juguetes… -Las lágrimas ya cubrían el rostro del castaño mientras se abrazaba al único ser de su familia – Y ese niño malo no te volverá a hacer nada, no mientras este yo para cuidarte…

Y ya no escuchó nada por su parte, lo miró entre sus brazos y se sonrió al ver que ya estaba dormido. Lo recostó y cubrió con una frazada azul, volvió a acariciar su oscuro cabello y la sonrisa que tenía desapareció, cambiando por una entristecida y hasta cierto punto enojada. Estaba decidido: Iba a sacar a su hermano de allí, cueste lo que cueste.

›†‹ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ›†‹

Cuando amaneció, una mujer madura entró al dormitorio de los varones, de un portazo despertó a la gran mayoría mientras que a los demás comenzaba a gritarles; -¡Arriba mocosos, que hoy es día de visitas!-. Y con esto, esperó a que todos estuvieran ya de pie, o mínimo sentados y una vez comprobado esto, se dispuso a salir y en la entrada volvió a hablar, -Alégrense, hoy me desharé de alguno de ustedes-.

Seto al escuchar esto, se ideó una ilusión que, probablemente falsa, podría sacarlo de ese infierno, a él y a Mokuba, después de todo él se lo había jurado. Se desesperezó y se acercó a la cama de su hermanito, el cual aún seguía soñoliento, frotándose los ojitos miró a Seto acercarse, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, la cual fue recibida y regresada.

– Nii-chan… ¿Tú crees que…?

– Sí Moki, hoy nos largaremos de aquí-. Contestó a la pregunta del morochito.

›†‹ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ›†‹

Después de asear la sala de visitas, terminar de hacer la comida, preparar a los niños y de darles un último discurso, la encargada de aquel orfanato se disponía a atender a los padres que llegaran para, probablemente, llevarse a alguno de esos mocosos y libremente poder decir "uno menos".

Las doce del medio día.

Los padres comenzaron a llegar, platicaban con las maestras y después de hablar con la encargada, se disponían haber a los niños. Muchos de aquellos matrimonios estaban en busca de niños pequeños, que no pasaran del año de edad y el único problema era que la mayoría ya estaba más grande. Todos coincidían en que es mucho mejor adoptar a un bebé de meses que el adoptar a un niño mayor de los cinco años.

Después de una hora de estar siendo observado como un espécimen, Seto ya estaba casi fastidiado. Ninguno de los señores le agradaba mucho como para irse con ellos y encargarles la vida de su pequeño hermano. Por eso en todo el tiempo estuvo callado, sin embargo quería terminar de una vez con esto, sí iba a salir de allí con Mokuba, debía ser lo más pronto posible. Así que de un modo u otro esperó el mejor postor. Con una de las más fingidas sonrisas continuó en aquella sala, rodeado de los chicos de la misma edad, pero notó que algo faltaba o, ¿Alguien?

Casi a las dos de la tarde, llegó una pareja con un pequeño de cabellos vede azules y mientras ellos hablaban con la directora, el pequeño se dedicó a pasearse entre los niños. Le entristecía verlos allí, sin padres, sin un hogar, sin alguien que los quiera y les dé cariño… y fue cuando lo vio… Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, con unos impresionantes ojos azules, y un poco más alto que él, se quedó un par de segundos mirándolo y no fue hasta que el castaño se percató de su presencia, cuando lo miró. Los azules de sus ojos chocaron en ese instante, Noah se puso nervioso y desvió la vista a otro lado.

A Seto se le hizo curioso. Nunca había visto eso y le pareció… tierno. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver como el peliverde miraba el piso con la carita levemente sonrojada, una sonrisa encantadora y su pulgar en su boca, mordiendo su uña. Quiso acercarse y preguntarle su nombre, quería saber como se llamaba, cuantos años tendría y de paso, saber por que tuvo esa reacción, pero alguien lo llamó.

Noah escuchó la voz de Gozaburo y corrió hasta donde estaba él y su madre. La directora los condujo hasta llegar a un pequeño que, para fortuna de Noah, era el de los ojos azules. Una alegría incomprensible lo llenó completamente y sonrió con un brillo en sus azules ojos, pero solo se pudo esconder tras su madre, asomando un poco la cabeza para que Seto no lo viese.

La directora les explicó que él era el mejor alumno de allí, con buenas calificaciones y un excelente comportamiento, en pocas palabras Seto era "un hermoso regalo, envuelto y listo para que se lo llevaran". Eso sin lugar a dudas alegró mucho al matrimonio Kaiba y sé lo dijeron al ojiazul.

– Ya lo decidimos- habló la morena –y queremos que vengas con nosotros. Créeme que eso nos haría muy felices, tanto a nosotros, como a ti y a mi hijo Noah-. Dijo tomando a su hijo de los hombros, colocándolo frente al ojiazul quien nuevamente lo paralizó con esa mirada tan extraña.

Noah no supo que hacer, se puso pálido del susto, entreabrió su boquita buscando el aire en un suspiro. ¡Estaba frente a Seto! Cómo lo presentó la directora y no sabía que hacer ¿Sonreírle? ¿Saludarle? ¿O mirarlo, tal como ahora? Solo bajó la mirada, perdiendo ese contacto visual que los mantenía comunicados.

¡Finalmente sabían como se llamaban!

Pero tenía que pasar…

– Y…- dudó un poco – ¿Mi hermano?- preguntó serio el pequeño.

– ¿Tiene un hermano?-. Preguntó sobresaltado Gozaburo, mirando a la directora quien solo asintió y comenzó a explicarles el caso de Seto; huérfanos de hacía casi dos años, sin parientes y solo con la compañía del otro. Un gesto preocupado cubrió al señor Kaiba, estaba dispuesto a adoptar a un niño.

¡UNO SOLO!

No a un par. Y se lo dijo a Seto, el cual no dudó ni un momento para exponerle las condiciones de la adopción, muy a su pesar sabiendo que en aquella familia podría ser feliz realmente, pero no podría dejar a su hermano.

– Lo lamento mucho, pero Mokuba y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, así que es con él o se desecha el trámite- dijo con una seriedad asombrante.

Eso sorprendió mas a la pareja, pero la adopción de dos peques no estaba en sus planes. Cabe mencionar que la directora del orfanato estaba por demás encolerizada con Seto ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo a despreciar una oferta así, simplemente para estar con su hermano? Sí que lo reprendería si no se llegaba a ir con ese matrimonio.

La pareja se miró mutuamente, hasta que Gozaburo propuso algo, tal vez un poco cruel para Seto, pero que al menos creía poder ganarle y hacerlo desistir de esa idea.

– Hagamos algo…- comenzó – ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez? Sí tú ganas vendrás con nosotros y sí yo pierdo…

– Mokuba y yo saldremos de aquí…- dijo por inercia a lo que el señor Kaiba sintió –esta bien, acepto el reto-. Y con esto Seto sacó su propio tablero de ajedrez y comenzaron a jugar…

Después de un buen rato, el resultado sorprendió inminentemente a todos; Seto le había ganado al señor Kaiba. ¡Eso era increíble! Ahora sí, la pareja estaba convencida que sería un encanto llevarlos juntos, después de todo, así Noah tendría dos nuevos hermanos en lugar de uno solo.

Por su parte, Seto no se la podía creer. Fue muy difícil al principio, pero después fue como si ya supiese cada movimiento del otro. Después de todo, tenía que aprender a jugar algo en aquel sitio y sí no te dejan salir al patio… mínimo un juego de mesa. Dentro de su felicidad, fue a buscar a su hermanito para darle la noticia. Lo prometió y lo cumplió. Nada podría arruinar su dicha.

Iba corriendo a las habitaciones y escuchó unas risas. Un pánico se apoderó de él cuando reconoció las risotadas que provenían donde Mokuba. Se detuvo en seco y crispó los puños ¿Cómo era posible que aún con visitas se atrevieran a joder a su hermanito? Y sin pensarlo más, entró y se paralizó con lo que vio…

Noah también estaba muy contento, finalmente tendría a alguien con quien jugar y compartir secretos, y lo mejor de todo es que… a pesar de tener escasos nueve años, sintió algo apretar su pecho cuando Seto lo miró la primera vez. Nunca había sentido eso ¿Qué era? Sin dudarlo, siguió al ojiazul y se sorprendió al escuchar las risas y la reacción de Seto… ¿Qué estaba pasando? También corrió y al igual que su nuevo hermano, se quedó sin habla…

Un chico rubio; piel blanca, una marca en su rostro y con 15 años, estaba a punto de bajarle el pantalón a Mokuba el cual era sujetado por un chico de cabello negro que lo cubría con un gorro tejido color azul. El mayor, al ver a Seto siguió riendo más fuerte y se relamió los labios.

– Pero que tenemos aquí… Seto vino a ayudar a su hermanito ¿No es tierno Kyo?- el chico de cabello negro asintió –Y por lo visto has traído a un nuevo amiguito, dime niño ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-.

Seto miró a su derecha y vio a Noah allí parado. Y fue cuando su miedo aumentó aún más, su nuevo hermano estaba allí presenciando todo, regresó la vista para ver que el chico de cabello negro metió la mano derecha bajo la playera de Mokuba mientras con la otra le cubría la boca para que no gritara. Era de esperarse que Mokuba estuviera al borde de la desesperación, intentaba patalear, pero el chico moreno era más grande que él, de la misma edad que Seto.

Noah no sabía que hacer o decir, podría salir corriendo de allí y pedir ayuda a su padre, después de todo, por la reacción de Seto pudo darse cuenta que el pequeñín era el hermano por el cual se había realizado la partida de ajedrez. Pero no podía, sus piernas no le respondían y cuando finalmente pudo dar un paso atrás, se escuchó de nuevo la puerta; otro joven como de 16 años la había cerrado, riendo cómplice con el que trataba de desnudar al peque.

– ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto, Kyo?!- preguntó Seto al niño que alguna vez lo creyó su "amigo".

El moreno rió al igual que los otros jóvenes, en parte por la expresión que tenía Seto en su rostro y también por lo que había dicho ¿Amigos? ¡Qué tontería! Lo que estaban haciendo no era un juego, iban demasiado enserio. Y para probarlo, miró desafiante a Seto –Por tu culpa, _draco_-. (*)

– ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos –Tú eras mi amigo, alguien en quien confié dentro de este infierno, alguien que aspiraba los mismos sueños que yo… las mismas ilusiones, los mismos deseos, no te entiendo, no sé que pasa contigo, no te reconozco…-. Negaba con la cabeza tratándose de secar el surco de lágrimas de su rostro.

– Las cosas cambian draco, la confianza se pierde y los sueños se rompen…- para esto, Kyo también dejaba entrever unas pequeñas lágrimas – ¿Crees que estoy muy feliz? Yo tampoco te reconozco ¿Acaso pensaste en lo que yo quería? ¿En lo qué yo sentía? Me decepcionaste… yo también confié en ti, por eso antes de que te largues, jugaremos un rato con tu hermanito…

Eso terminó de enfurecer a Seto, estaba dispuesto a quitarlo de enzima de su hermano cuando escuchó un nuevo grito, giró la vista y vio como el otro chico ya había tomado a Noah, aprisionándolo con su brazo y cubriendo su boca mientras le preguntaba al rubio "¿A este también? ", Recibiendo una afirmación denigrante "Claro, sí queremos salir de aquí deben ser los que más se pueda".

No sabía que hacer. Noah pudo ver la angustia y mordió la mano del tipo y le dijo a Seto: -¡No te preocupes por mí, salva a tu hermano!-. Esta frase despertó al ojiazul y como pudo, empujó al rubio que ya había conseguido quitarle la ropa a Moki. Pero sintió un empujón en la espalda y cayó al piso con alguien sobre él, sintiendo como acariciaba su espalda mientras aprisionaba sus piernas con las suyas. De nuevo las risas opacaban el llanto del morochito que se había quedado paralizado con semejante escena.

¿Qué podría hacer un niño de su edad?

El rubio se levantó enojado, no le había gustado lo que Seto le acababa de hacer y ya le haría pagara ese chiquillo. Se acercó a donde el castaño estaba, con Kyo sobre él, y se agachó, lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a mirarle la cara. Un gemido de dolor se le escapó. El mayor parecía examinarle y su acercó mucho a su rostro hasta que le dijo "me gusta más tu hermanito", entonces lo soltó y le dijo a Kyo "Has lo que quieras con tu 'amigo'" y se levantó dispuesto a terminar lo que había iniciado con Mokuba.

Seto estaba de lo más indignado. El tipo le acababa de decir que estaba dispuesto a hacerle algo más a Mokuba y él no podía hacer nada, tenía a su "amigo" encima y solo podía escuchar las risas de los tres alrededor de él. ¿Qué haría? Sintió que Kyo se inclinaba a su oreja y le susurraba. Se sentía tan impotente.

– Ahora sí sabrás lo que siento…- pero ya no escuchó más. Noah se había librado del que lo tenía sujeto y había empujado a Kyo, apartándolo de Seto.

– No…- respiraba agitado –no toques a mi hermano…- fue lo que dijo antes de que lo volvieran a sujetar, pero esta vez lanzándolo al piso.

Seto ya estaba de pie, y pudo ver lo que le hacían a Noah y a Mokuba. Las lágrimas sé agolpaban de nuevo en sus ojos. Una idea cruzó de repente por su cabeza, la cual sería no dejar que lastimaran a sus hermanos. Pero sólo podía hacer una cosa, ya que el peliverde se encontraba inconciente, con un hilillo de sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

– ¡NOAHHHH!

›†‹ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ›†‹

Se despertó agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Se llevó una mano a su frente; estaba sudando ¿Por qué demonios había recordado eso? ¿Por qué seguía en su memoria, atormentándolo y haciéndolo sentir miserable? No entendía el porque, él creyó ya haber borrado todo eso, pero intuyó mal. Cuando se tranquilizó miró el reloj sobre el escritorio, apenas eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama, pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, aso sí que lo calmaría. Se levantó y salió sin hacer ruido, al pasar por la habitación de Joey, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio que el rubio estaba dormido, sonrió levemente y se encaminó a la cocina.

Pudo divisar que la luz estaba encendida, ¿Quién podría estar allí? Se acercó y tocó suavemente la puerta, sobresaltando un poco a la rubia que estaba tan concentrada comiendo su rebanada de pastel.

– Seto…- dijo al verlo – ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

– Yo digo lo mismo.

Y sin más, se pasó de largo sirviéndose un poco de té, que previamente Hanako ya había preparado, lo endulzó y se sentó frente a la rubia. No dijo nada, ese silencio no molestaba a ninguno de los dos en la mesa, al contrario, era demasiado cómodo. Hanako cortó un pedazo al pastel y se lo alargó al ojiazul, quien lo recibió gustoso con un simple "gracias".

– ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella al ver que aun no había probado el pastel.

– Tuve un mal sueño-, respondió frotando sus manos sobre sus ojos y añadió – ¿Y a usted?

– Me dio mucha hambre- respondió alegre –Hace rato hice varios postres para los amigos de tu hermano, pero creo que hice de más- sonrió ante eso.

Seto finalmente lo degustó y se sorprendió al ver que estaba muy… bien. Era de los mejores postres que hubiese probado la última vez que comió algo así fue hace casi seis años, cuando su madre adoptiva celebró la adopción. Hanako se dio cuenta de la reacción y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Seto.

– Te ves mejor con una sonrisa-. Una mirada extraña la observó –Deberías invitar a tus amigos, de ese modo yo cocinaré lo mejor que pueda-.

Era un buen gesto, sin embargo no estaría dispuesto. Además, independientemente que los invite, no estarían tan a gusto sabiendo que podrían encontrarse con Noah, y por consiguiente a sus amigos, ya que de una u otra forma, ellos tampoco llevaban una muy buena relación.

Desde hace mucho que se habían dividido, lamentablemente eso los marcaría para siempre. Del lado de Noah se encontraba Yuugi y con Seto estaba Devlin, no es que se odiaran mutuamente, al contrario, Duke le tiene mucho respeto y afecto a Yuugi a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y no se diga del menor, que si por él fuera, todo mundo sería su amigo. El problema es con los "otros" amigos de los hermanos Kaiba.

– Descansa hijo- Hanako se puso de pie, recogiendo los platos sucios –No borres ese lindo gesto de tu rostro-. Y se retiró.

Seto simplemente sonrió, era la primera vez que alguna de las mujeres que estaba con su padre le decía algo así. Todas habían sido unas hiedras venenosas tratando de exprimirle el dinero a su padre, pero después de todo esa rubia si que era diferente a todas las demás, y no sabía cuanto…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

« ¡Qué bien huele! » Pensó al percibir un agradable aroma en el ambiente «¿Qué será? Es tan… dulce…» Quería abrir los ojos y sintió un peso sobre él, unas cuantas caricias en su cara casi lo hacían reír, y fue cuando escuchó algo. Pero no hizo caso a la voz que no distinguía.

– Joey… amigo…- alguien lo nombraba –…despierta…- ¿De quién era esa voz? – ¡Con un demonio que te despiertes!- y sintió que lo jaloneaban de los hombros.

Abrió sus ojos y vio a su amigo Tristan sobre él, estaba sentado sobre sus caderas y cuando Joey finalmente reaccionó, una sonrisa sustituyó el enojo. Se bajó y se sentó a su lado, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, revolviéndolo en un gesto infantil, que para nada molestó al rubio.

– Tris, que bueno que viniste-.

– Tu mamá me llamó ayer, me dijo que estabas un poco enfermo. Iba a venir, pero me comentó que habría visitas y no quise importunar-. Relató el castaño y señaló la mesa de noche, donde un florero era visible –te traje flores…- y recibió una mirada interrogatorio de Joey –por educación, ¿Crees que soy tonto?-.

– No claro que no, gracias, es un buen gesto, ya estás aquí y…-, se quedó callado un segundo –hay algo que debo decirte…- bajó la mirada un poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle lo del cambio de escuela. –Verás… ayer mis padres…-.

– ¿Mmm?- ladeo un poco el rostro al ver la duda en las palabras de su amigo –Ve al grano hombre-. Le dijo para animarlo.

– Humf… esta bien. Ayer me dijeron que me cambiarán de colegio-, dijo y al no recibir alguna replica de su amigo, levantó la mirada para verlo.

– ¿Eso era todo?- interrogó con una sonrisa – ¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado?

Joey no entendió nada, creyó que su amigo estaría igual o más preocupado por ese hecho, pero no ¿Acaso no le importaba su amistad? ¿Él no quería seguir en el mismo colegio?. Por un momento sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban. Se iba a ir a otro lado sabiendo que a su "amigo" no le interesaba. Crispó los puños al ver la despreocupación en Tristan.

– Creo que… ya no estaremos juntos- sonrió tontamente –era de suponer. Después de todo si ya habían cambiado tu estilo de vida, supongo que solo esto faltaba-.

Miró como Joey se tranquilizaba. Después de todo la madre de su amigo una vez ya se lo había comentado y desde entonces ya lo estaba asimilando aunque sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser Joey, por eso guardó silencio hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de animarlo cuando se enterara. Él mismo se había puesto un poco triste.

– ¿Y… a donde te van a recluir?- preguntó animadamente.

– A un supuesto Heaven… heaven algo, no lo recuerdo- respondió más tranquilo. Era egoísta pensar que Tristan haría un escándalo por eso, no por nada es muy maduro y por lo menos más responsable que él. Aún sabiendo que estarían separados, con el apoyo de

su amigo era más que suficiente.

– ¿TE IRÁS AL HEAVEN SCHOOL?- su sorpresa denotaba el gesto en su rostro, cuando miraba un folleto sobre el escritorio de su amigo y sin asimilarlo le volvió a gritar -¡HOMBRE, CON ESA ESCUELA HASTA A MÍ ME DA GUSTO!

– ¿De qué hablas Tris? ¿La conoces?

– ¡QUÉ SÍ LA CONOZCO! ¿EN QUÉ PLANETA VIVES VIEJO?- y retomando un poco de seriedad volvió a hablar más tranquilo, -Solo sé que es una de las mejores escuelas de por aquí, allí van los fachosos "niños de las nubes". La verdad, en la posición en que ahora te encuentras no me sorprendería que tus padres quieran que asistas allí, ¡Qué gusto amigo!-. Dijo golpeando levemente su hombro felicitándolo.

– No entiendo… ¿Qué son los niños de las nubes?- finalmente esperaba que alguien pudiera explicarle que era ese supuesto mote.

– Mmm… supuestamente es con relación al nombre del instituto: "Escuela del Cielo" que sería su traducción literal, a eso incluirle el hecho que con tantos concursos que ganan todos dicen que son como "ángeles caídos"- explicó haciendo las comillas con sus manos. –Pero como todo ser mortal y lamentablemente normal sé que no es por eso, muchos aseguran que es porque todos son ricos y cambiando el mote quedaría así: "Niños criados entre nubes" a lo que refiere las comodidades con las que han crecido.- Finalizó recibiendo un aplauso de una tercer persona, que al escucharlo los dos chicos giraron la cabeza a la puerta para ver quien era.

– Que inteligente es tu amigo- halagó la explicación dada.

Tristan miró con desconfianza al que estaba allí parado. No le gustó la forma en que lo miraba ni con la que repasaba a su amigo rubio, de arriba abajo. Y con un manoteo inteligible, llamó la atención de Joey para pedirle una presentación con la mirada, al menos debía saber quien era ese extraño chico.

– Etto… Tristan, él es…- comenzó el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

– Noah Kaiba- para esto, ya estaba a la misma altura que ellos, muy cerca del rubio al que le había pasado una mano alrededor de los hombros en un furtivo abrazo sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

– Emm Noah, él es Tristan Taylor, mi mejor amigo-. Cabe decir que el castaño no miró con buenos ojos al recién llegado.

– Es más listo de lo que parece- picó el peliverde –no muchos "mortales" como dices, saben el mote real de esa escuela. Pero es verdad, a los que nos "criaron en nubes" nos mandan allí para no perder el supuesto prestigio- y mirando al rubio junto a él –y desde ahora serás parte de los privilegiados. Eso es…- lo soltó y se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta –lo que nos distingue del resto de la gente-. Miró de pies a cabeza a Taylor y sin decir más se retiró.

– Que idiota es tu hermano- a Tris no le había gustado esa presentación. Era muy listo y perfectamente se dio cuenta de las intenciones con las que había dicho aquello –a propósito, ¿TIENES OTRO HERMANO?

Reviró los ojos ante la lentitud de su amigo, será muy listo pero es muy lento. Y suspirando profundo comenzó con la explicación del otro Kaiba… esto iba para largo.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Llevaba poco tiempo parado allí. Le gustaba mucho estar de pie en aquel puente, mirando el río que paseaba debajo de él, la tranquilidad del arrullo de las aguas era algo que nunca dejaría perder y que estaba dispuesto a darle un minuto de su tiempo, suspiró y recargó el mentón en su mano izquierda mirando el cielo.

– Hace tanto…- susurró recargándose mejor en el barandal de puente –y fue aquí.

Por un momento cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le despeinara. La suave caricia propiciada por el aire le hizo suspirar, logrando sacarle una leve sonrisa, sincera y divertida, como hace mucho no tenía en su rostro.

– ¿Tú…?- se sobresaltó levemente al ver una sombra y tras girar la vista logró verlo, era él…

– A mí también me gusta venir aquí- sonrió y se recargó al lado del ojiazul –me trae tantos buenos recuerdos, ¿A ti no, Kaiba-kun?

Seto le quitó la vista de enzima y la regresó al cielo. Odiaba esos encuentros que, por casuales que fueran, le hacían perder los estribos y el autocontrol que poseía. No le gustaba mostrarse débil ante él, pero era inevitable, aún se ponía nervioso con solo sentir la mirada ojivioleta sobre su ser, era algo que no perdería después de tanto tiempo.

Por su parte, Yuugi había recargado el mentón en el barandal del puente, mirando juguetonamente el agua debajo de ellos con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Cuando él tenía pensado ir al puente, no pensaba encontrarse con Seto en el mismo lugar y al verlo tan relajado su expresión jovial aumentó.

– A veces…- dijo Kaiba. Recibiendo una mirada curiosa del ojivioleta –solo cuando no me dan dolores de cabeza-.

– Jeh-, Yuugi no esperaba que Kaiba le contestase, al menos él podría continuar con la pequeña conversación que habían comenzado –Es cierto, con tantos problemas que nos atacaron… hum… hay veces en las que quisiera que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido…

Y se giró para mirar el cielo, encontrando algo interesante en el cómo para no prestar atención a la expresión de Seto, el cual negó un poco con la cabeza y miró en la misma dirección que el pequeño divisando una graciosa nube que pasaba en ese momento, haciendo sombra a los edificios que se encontraban tan alejados de ellos. De pronto Yuugi volvió a hablar.

– Mira- señaló –esa nube parece un dragón.- Y efectivamente la forma del animal mítico se delineaba en lo más alto del cielo, – Adoro las nubes…

– Yo también…- respondió quedamente mirándolo de nuevo – Tú…- los nervios hacían saltar su pobre corazón, la indecisión en sus palabras atrapó la atención de Yuugi. Al fin pudo seguir hablando –_Tú y las nubes me traen muy loco, tú y las nubes me van a matar… _(#)

– _Yo para arriba volteo muy poco, tú para abajo no sabes mirar_- dijo el otro con una gran sonrisa – Aún lo recuerdas…- susurró.

– ¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó serio mirando fijamente a los ojos – ¿De haberme enseñado esa frase?- dijo acercándose a Yuugi, colocando sus brazos alrededor del pequeño; aprisionándolo. – ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dado tu primer beso en este mismo puente? ¿En este mismo lugar?- Concluyó lentamente casi en un susurro frente a su acompañante.

La luz del sol y las sombras de las nubes oscurecían e iluminaban el rostro de Yuugi. El color merbellón que cubría sus mejillas aumentó la belleza del momento y el brillo de sus ojos, al principio de sorpresa, aumentó al ver el azul en los ojos del otro. La alegría y los nervios se entremezclaban en el fondo de su interior, revolviendo su estómago y haciéndolo sentir mil mariposas.

Pareciera que el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido, pero fue tan lento que no se dieron cuanta cuando se comenzó a oscurecer el día, ensombreciendo tanto a los edificios como a los chicos que aún no se movían. Estaban tan nerviosos por la cercanía, pero el único que lo ocultaba perfectamente era Seto, quien no perdió en ningún momento la seriedad en su rostro.

– Dime Yuugi…- volvió a susurrar –dímelo…¿Te arrepientes?- Y fue acercándose cada vez más al pequeño, entrecerrando sus ojos y dibujando una sonrisa seductora al ver el tono sonrosado en las mejillas del otro –dímelo.

– No…- finalmente se oyó decir – No…- repitió bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos –no me arrepiento…

Y fue cuando Seto elevó su mano derecha hasta el mentón de Yuugi, levantándolo para obligarlo a mirarle de nuevo. El azul y la amatista chocaron. No sabía como interpretar esa mirada ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Impotencia? No supo hasta que Yuugi le sonrió tristemente y colocando sus manos en los hombros del mayor, se impulsó para besarlo.

El cielo les jugó una mala pasada y presenciando lo que sería la rotura de una promesa; un juramento, comenzó a llorar, derramando delicadas lágrimas en forma de una tenue llovizna, mojando a quienes se habían atrevido a olvidar lo que en el pasado, había sido el motivo de tantos problemas.

Pero no les importó el hecho de estarse mojando. ¡Qué diablos! Disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, con nada más que la mano de Kaiba en el mentón de Yuugi y los brazos de este alrededor de su cuello.

Después de tanto tiempo… después de tantas lágrimas y maldiciones, después de dos años podía probar de nuevo esos labios que seguían siendo tan adictivos desde la primera vez que los degustara. La otra mano que tenía en el barandal del puente, la pasó a la cintura del pequeño, acercándolo aún más, profundizando la unión que mantenían. Yuugi simplemente se dejaba llevar, sintiendo como la mano que mantenía en su mentón, pasaba a mejor vida en su cabello, acariciando su nuca y aumentando la pasión que desbordaba el momento.

La lluvia no aumentó. Sé mantuvo serena hasta que en un suspiro, se separaron para poder respirar y mirarse mutuamente y perderse en los ojos del contrario. El rostro de Seto se mantenía sereno a pesar de respirar agitadamente ¿Y cómo no? Si hace mucho que alguien no estaba así con él, por su parte, Yuugi sonreía alegre, y como muestra se dejó hacer por Kaiba cuando lo abrazó, obligándolo a recargar la cabeza en su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído.

– Uno cero… amigo- se pudo escuchar lo que sería una risa.

Y Yuugi separándose, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, comprobando que era verdad. Estaba sonrojado y la frialdad del contacto lo había afirmado. Con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa le reprochó a Kaiba.

– Seto, eres terrible…- pero el reclamo era divertido –las malas mañas nunca se olvidan verdad…

– ¿Tú que sabes de malas mañas? ¿Tú que sabes de mí?

– Lo suficiente…- y le retiró el cabello que cubría su frente. Se veía tan atractivo así, con esas gotitas deslizándose en su rostro. –Lo suficiente ¿O ya te olvidaste de lo que soy capaz?- y se estiró acercándose a su rostro y sin dejar que lo volviese a besar se separó rápido de él.

– Yuugi…

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero la mano de Kaiba sujetó la suya. Lo miró de nuevo.

– Déjame ordenar todo…- respondió a la pregunta nunca hecha por Seto –aún hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, dame tiempo…- y Seto lo soltó, entonces echó a correr no sin antes gritar -¡Uno a uno Kaiba-kun!- y sé pedió bajo la lluvia.

Kaiba se dio cuenta que era verdad, ¡estaba ruborizado! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de eso? Definitivamente Yuugi lo conocía muy bien.

–…_Y estoy clavado contigo, teniendo tantos placeres, me gusta seguir tus pasos habiendo tantas mujeres…_- susurró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, alejándose de aquel puente donde había un solo testigo; una graciosa nube en forma de dragón, que se perdió cuando la lluvia comenzó en esa tranquila tarde de Julio…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

– Gracias…- se levantó de su asiento siendo seguido por el otro.

– No fue nada, siempre estaré abierto para lo que quieras Joey.

El peliverde asintió y salió de la habitación de Joey, finalmente había podido platicar con su nuevo hermanito. Apenas se hubo ido Taylor, Noah había entrado a ver como seguía el resfrió de Joey y de paso poder aclarar ciertas dudas mutuas que tenían desde que se conocieron.

En la conversación, Noah se había enterado que Joey tenía una hermana menor, que sus padres estaban divorciados y que la chiquilla vivía con su padre, también que Tristan era su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso sin contar que pudo ver que era muy fácil de confundir con preguntas indirectas, que era muy efusivo al hablar de su hermana y que no temía expresarse.

Por su parte Joey supo que la madre del peliverde había fallecido, que Seto y Mokuba eran sus hermanos desde los nueve años y que desde el principio no había buena relación con el castaño. Supo que asistía con Seto en el mismo salón de clases y notó que era muy listo. También había recibido una promesa de conocer a los amigos que habían ido la tarde anterior.

– Ahora descansa…- le sugirió – te dejo dormir- fue cerrando la puerta –ya verás que pronto te acostumbrarás a todos esos cambios y si le restas importancia… te aseguro que el tiempo pasará muy rápido…- y se fue.

– Yo también espero eso…- se dijo y miró como el cristal de la ventana volvía a empaparse desde afuera con la lluvia que estaba a punto de comenzar – ¡Oh no!- y se metió otra vez en las cobijas –odio la lluvia…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Y así pasó el tiempo…

Como Noah lo había dicho, Joey le restó importancia y un largo mes avanzó rápidamente. Había hecho una buena convivencia con el peliverde que en ningún momento desaprovechó la oportunidad de insinuársele al rubio, pero con lo despistado que es nunca se dio cuenta. Fracasando varias veces en su juego de seducción, pero eso no significaba que desertaría, no, y más ahora que el nuevo ciclo escolar se avecinaba.

Y allí estaba, mirando la hoja que le había entregado Seto. En ella estaban las materias que le impartirían de ahora en adelante en su nueva escuela, se sintió frustrado y se jaloneaba el cabello repetidas veces.

– ¿Algebra? ¿Estadística? ¿Informática?- se leía otra vez el inicio de la lista con un gesto de lo más preocupado -¿Y como coño se piensan que me voy a adaptar a eso? ¿Cómo demonios le voy a hacer…?- Exacto ¿Qué haría?

Ya no había arrepentimientos ni reclamaciones…

El tiempo había dicho que se quedaría en el Heaven School…

Y ahora debía prepararse, mañana iniciarían las clases…

-¿Y a mí para qué jodidos me va servir el cálculo diferencial en la vida?

Ni modo, ese es su destino…

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

(+) Obra literaria escrita por Bram Stoker. No es mentira, es uno de los mejores relatos románticos que se han escrito, pero si les da flojera leerse un libro que parece una Biblia, les recomiendo la película con Winnona, es muy buena.

(*) Palabra en latín que significa _Dragón_.

(#) "Tú y las nubes" de José Alfredo Jiménez. Es una canción con sus buenos años, está muy bonita, además que se relaciona mucho con el fic, al menos por parte de ese dúo que se besó.

Shikai: "Un poco de confianza"

» ¿Quién dijo que tantos hombres juntos era mala idea? «

»†« Tú y las nubes me traen muy loco, tú y las nubes me van a matar. Yo pa' arriba volteo muy poco, tú pa' bajo no sabes mirar »†«

Leona Dark  
1150-04/01/08


	7. Un poco de confianza

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama a excepción de Kazari Heian® quien es solo mío, MÍO. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO  
Por Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 7** "Un poco de confianza"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya no había arrepentimientos ni reclamaciones…

El tiempo había dicho que se quedaría en el Heaven School…

Y ahora debía prepararse, mañana iniciarían las clases…

– ¿Y a mí para qué jodidos me va servir el cálculo diferencial en la vida?

Ni modo, ese es su destino, como todo ser mortal tendría que adaptarse de nuevo a los tan famosos cambios dentro de su ya alocada existencia. Con toda la resignación que podía arreglaba las cosas que tendría que llevar a la escuela –cuadernos, plumas, uno que otro libro-. Los suspiros ya se habían cansado de salir de sus labios mientras leía una y otra vez la tira de materias que llevaría en adelante.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención y casi arrastrando los pies se encaminó para abrir. La ya conocida sonrisa adornada en ese lindo rostro con ojos azules era tan común dentro de su habitación, que simplemente no se sorprendió que fuera Noah el que estaba recargado en el marco de su entrada, mirándolo tan tiernamente que a veces le daba escalofríos la profundidad con la que podían sus ojos, atravesar su ser.

Se hizo de lado y lo dejó pasar, la rutina ya la había aprendido en ese largo mes que había transcurrido desde que le presentaran a su "nuevo hermano", el peliverde entraba como si de su pieza se tratase y se recostaba en la cama del rubio, tan cómodamente que cualquiera adivinaría que el ojiazul disfrutaba de ese colchón tan suave, y no solo para dormir, como últimamente había estado desvariando.

Joey cerró la puerta y se recostó a los pies de su hermano, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo para evitar mirar la luz de la lámpara en el techo. El silencio fue tan cómodo hasta que un movimiento un poco brusco llamó la atención del rubio, se quitó el brazo de la cara para ver como Noah se acomodaba a su lado y le hablaba desde que lo había dejado pasar.

– ¿Nervioso, hermanito?

– No, frustrado

– ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Pero no recibió respuesta de otro, de nuevo se había quedado callado. Esos esporádicos momentos en silencio eran tan cómodos que podrían pasarse todo el día en ese estado. Su relación en verdad, iba por un buen rumbo desde aquella jugarreta que Noah y Mokuba le habían hecho.

– No sé que carajos voy a hacer en esa escuela…- finalmente respondió –algo me dice que yo no debo estar allí.

– No digas eso hermanito. Las cosas siempre pasan por algo y sí ahora te encuentras en este lugar es porque así debía serlo- dijo con un gesto serio lo cual provocó una risita del rubio.

– Vaya, ahora eres todo un filósofo, sí apenas ayer eras un maniático sediento de sangre ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Noah?

– Ja, ja- una fingida molestia se colocó en su rostro –Joder, ya no puedo ni animarte porque dices que me lavaron la cabeza. – E hizo una mueca de desagrado –entonces jódete. No me importa que no creas en el karma o el destino, sí no quieres aceptarlo ya estás más que perdido.

Hasta ese momento una risa era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa, las risas de Noah y de Joey. Aunque el peliverde quisiese poder acercarse a su rubio hermano, simplemente no podía ya que la mentalidad hasta cierto punto inocente de Wheeler se lo impedía. Eso en parte era uno de los motivos por lo que se había fijado en él, eso sin contar con la primera impresión que tuvo cuando se lo encontró en el baño, aparte de ese lindo gesto de sorpresa, no podía negar que era la simple presencia de Joey lo que en realidad le atraía.

Y la verdad, a Joey no le desagradaba el peliverde, que a comparación del otro Kaiba, sí tenía un buen sentido del humor, eso sin negar que siempre lo contradiga con algún comentario que ocasiona sus constantes risas.

– ¿Y ya té decidiste?– preguntó Noah, pero la cara de interrogación en Joey le hizo continuar con la pregunta –me refiero a lo de las habitaciones.

– ¡Ah eso! Pues, la verdad no me importaría compartir el cuarto con alguien, sería divertido, pero la comodidad del hogar no es lo mismo. Además… ¿qué haría sí tengo que compartir piso con una chica?

– No alucines demasiado, hermanito- respondió Noah –normalmente no suelen mezclar las habitaciones entre chicos y chicas. Pero si no te agrada la idea, la escuela está relativamente cerca de aquí y podrías seguir en casa.

Desde que le habían explicado como funcionaba el plan de estudio del "Heaven" algo le estaba incomodando. Según le había dicho Noah, la escuela funciona como una especie de internado Mixto donde las clases comienzan desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, hay clubes donde es obligatoria la participación para los alumnos del primer hasta el cuarto semestre, que para mala suerte de Joey, él entraría en el tercero. Las clases las impartía el mismo profesor el cual no titubeaba al momento de dejar tareas y cada salón de clases tenía un asesor, el cual sé encargaba del rendimiento personal de cada uno de sus alumnos.

Hasta ese entonces la idea no le parecía tan mala sin embargo el detalle más importante era el que aún le faltaba. Al parecer por el estereotipo de internado, la institución cuenta con un edificio especial con habitaciones que se comparten en pares por los alumnos, para aquellos que no vivían cerca y al parecer ese no era su caso, ya que desde su casa se llega en 20 minutos en automóvil. Al principio le ilusionó la idea de compartir habitación con alguien, pero algo le daba mala espina.

– Aún no lo sé, talvez pruebe en compartir y sí no me agrada la compañía me regreso- se defendió con los brazos cruzados.

– Como quieras hermanito-, dijo parándose y saliendo de su habitación –como quieras.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

El sol de esa calurosa tarde de Agosto hacía que más de uno se abanicara para brindarse un poco de aire, eran cerca de las tres y era comprensible toda esa cantidad de gente que estaba en el parque a esa hora, los niños corriendo, padres conviviendo con su familia y parejas de enamorados caminando a orillas de ese lugar. A pesar de ser un mes con lluvias, ese día prometía una fresca tarde, claro, sin tomar en cuenta ese horrible calor que se siente cuando termina una llovizna a esa hora.

Desde hacía diez minutos habían llegado al parque, se dirigieron a la tienda de nieves donde él se disponía a pagarle su apuesta como todo buen caballero. El helado de chocolate que acababa de comprar ya estaba derritiéndose en su mano, mientras que el de ella ya casi desaparecía en sus labios puesto que la fresa es su sabor favorito.

– ¿No piensas comértelo?– preguntó ella al ver la poca iniciativa de su compañero para con su helado –No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero en tu mano hay un cono con chocolate derretido.

– Que graciosa- respondió mirando su mano derecha –Sabes que no me gustan los helados- dijo mirándola fijamente con un gesto fastidiado.

Y ésta el ver ese gesto de su acompañante solo atinó a reírse jovialmente, acompañando el bullicio de ese lugar. Era verdad, Seto Kaiba no es de las personas a las que se pueda engatusar con un postre o con un mísero helado, sin embargo ella adoraba sus reacciones cuando tenía oportunidad de humillarlo, claro, siempre con sus clásicas frases mordaces llenas de ingenio y sarcasmo.

– Y tú sabes que no debes retarme- le dijo con su dulce voz –porque nunca pierdo, te he ganado más veces de las que puedas recordar y desde un principio te había advertido que Yuugi-kun iba a barrer la arena de duelos contigo.

– De eso ya pasaron dos meses y aún lo recuerdas- respondió señalando una banca para sentarse y poder charlar mejor –veo que no te sirvieron de nada tus vacaciones a China, sigues siendo la misma ‹Tenebra Cordis› que conocí.

Eso hizo sonreír el delgado rostro de la chica. Cuando se conocieron, no fue una muy buena amistad que digamos, al contrario, su relación era envidiable ya que nunca habían visto a alguien odiar tanto a una chica y viceversa, pero por azares del destino, tuvieron que trabajar hombro con hombro para un proyecto escolar, después de eso y uno que otro percance su amistad dio inicio, una amistad en verdad envidiable porque todas las chicas de su edad -16 años- hasta el cansancio habían intentado sobrellevar una relación con Seto, consiguiendo múltiples fracasos, e allí del que envidien la relación que esa chica sostiene con él.

El mote de 'Tenebra cordis' se lo asignó Seto cuando descubrió a la niña lista e ingeniosa que era, eso sumado a su habilidad para hablar frente al público y su característico sarcasmo ácido a las personas con las que no congeniaba. En un modo muy literal, significa 'corazón oscuro' en latín, idioma que desde hacía mucho tiempo le llamaba mucho la atención a Seto, en su pasado al ser llamado Dragón por su mejor amigo en el orfanato.

– Las personas cambian, querido Seto- reanudó la plática cuando ya había terminado su helado de fresa –pero habemos excepciones, las cuales nunca dejaremos de ser las mismas y otras como tú, que solo lo hacen cuando ven el final del abismo.

– No lo olvidas ¿verdad?-contraatacó al momento de limpiarse la mano por el desastre del chocolate –yo que trato de superarlo y tú que regresas a mi vida para remembrarlo ¿No te sientes culpable?

– Nop. La vida sin dolor no es vida ¿De qué sirve engañarse en un cuento de hadas, cuando al término del libro descubres que la bruja no ha muerto y que sigue hechizando a la princesa con sus manzanas envenenadas? Querido Seto, cuando desaparezca la escoria es cuando dictaré que lo has superado.

No había duda, ella sí que superaba la palabra fantástica. Nunca en sus casi 17 años había conocido a una chica con ese tipo de mentalidad. Y después de todo, era verdad, hasta que el estúpido culpable de sus problemas no desapareciera no estaría totalmente convencido que ya estaba superado, pero había un problema ¿De qué servía eliminar el rastro la bruja sí la princesa adoraba su compañía? Ironías de la vida, talvez.

– ¿Y cómo supiste que perdí aquel día? Qué yo recuerde habías salido del país un par de días antes.

– Tengo un ángel de cabello negro y ojos verdes- le guiñó el ojo derecho en un gesto coqueto –que muy contrario a 'tu demonio' sí me quiere y casualmente estaba presente contigo ese día, por cierto, que buena respuesta le diste al odioso de Heian, no sabes como me hubiera gustado estar presente y ver su expresión.

– Jah, no te perdiste de nada, una simple reacción al ver como trataba de humillarme por la derrota con Yuugi. Un simple impulso.

– Adoro tu facilidad para engañarte a ti mismo- dijo levantándose mientras se acomodaba su falda –las personas comunes tienen 'impulsos' el resto como tú y yo, tenemos 'reacciones'- dijo sonriente –pero de eso hablamos otro día, todavía tengo que organizar mis cosas- y esperó a que su compañero se pusiera de pie con ella –¿No estás emocionado? Mañana regresamos a la escuela.

Su gesto de fastidió le respondió con un 'Claro, ¿no ves la expresión que me cargo?' A lo que solo sonrió para colocarse a su lado para caminar juntos hasta un taxi al que subió la chica. Seto no necesitaba de un auto para llegar a su casa, después de todo, esa es una de las ventajas al vivir en una zona céntrica donde todo está relativamente cerca. Cuando Ella subió se despidió de él con un ademán.

– Gracias por el helado, cariño- agradeció cerrando la puerta –fue un gusto apostar contigo y un placer ganarte. Nos vemos mañana- Y con un ademán se despidió y el taxi se fue.

– Qué graciosa- murmuró Kaiba –Tenía que ser Rodhes…- y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

_– ¡Eso es mentira!–_ recriminaba la voz detrás de la línea _–Tú no pudiste haber hecho eso. Te conozco muy bien Noah-kun y casi puedo apostarlo._

– Jeje, pero al menos te hice dudar ¿O no Yuugi?- se defendía el chico Kaiba con su amigo –La verdad no le he metido mano, pero espera a que nos den los cuartos juntos.

_– No planees antes de tiempo Noah-kun, las cosas podrían cambiar y te quedarías con las…_

– ¿Ganas? No lo creo amigo- se sonrió sentándose en el sofá de la sala –La confianza es el inicio, y ahora que la tengo solo tengo que esperar a seducirlo.

Pareciera que una conversación por línea telefónica no podía ser relacionada con las cosas que llegaran a pensar los jóvenes de 16 años, pero quien había inventado el teléfono no creyó conocer a Noah Kaiba que astutamente presumía de haber conseguido un poco más de su rubio hermano, cosa que su amigo dudaba y reclamaba.

_– Eso se llama incesto, Noah-kun-_ respondió Yuugi _–deberías olvidar eso que según tú, sientes por tu hermano._

– Y tú lo que sientes por el mío- se defendió el peliverde con una hermosa ironía en sus palabras, las cuales hicieron bufar molesto al chico del otro lado de la línea.

A pesar de ser un tema olvidado, a Noah le gustaba sacar provecho de la situación. Él sabía perfectamente lo que alguna vez sintió Yuugi por su hermano, y aunque nunca se enteró de la historia completa, el resultado había obligado una amistad basándose en recuerdos y encuentros casuales al volverse amigo del suplicio de su hermano Seto.

– Que lindas son las ironías ¿verdad?- contraatacó Noah, pero ya no escuchó respuesta alguna puesto que un portazo resonó en la estancia, que lo obligó a volver la mirada y sonreír para sus adentros –Bueno Yuugi- pronunció en un tono elevado –te dejo. Acaba de llegar Seto y lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí antes de que me muerda. Hasta mañana.

Seto escuchó eso y solo atinó a fruncir el ceño.

Noah podía llegar a ser tan sutil como una pared recién pintada.

– ¿Qué tal tu cita, nii-chan?- preguntó mirando como el castaño se sentaba en el escritorio mientras encendía su ordenador –Por tu cara veo que no fue lo que querías, nee. De seguro no dejó que le levantaras la falda.

–Serás idiota- respondió girándose lentamente –no necesito hacer eso para que se acueste conmigo. No como a ti que te está costando tu paciencia.

Seto conocía perfectamente las intenciones de Noah y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se propasara. Joey había despertado en él algo más que una simple compasión, de algún modo le recordaba a sí mismo hace un par de años. Sin embargo, aunque la ingenuidad con la que se caracterizaba le llegase a desesperar, sabía que su medio hermano no dudaría en saltar sobre el rubio.

De cierto modo, sentía que no debía dejar que Noah tratara de hacer con Joey, lo que alguna vez hace mucho tiempo trató de hacer con él.

– Y sí no quieres que te muerda, mejor lárgate de una maldita vez- refutó regresando a su postura mientras comenzaba a buscar un documento.

Lo que no sintió, fue que su hermano se había acercado a él lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal. Acercó lentamente los labios a su oreja izquierda mientras soplaba lentamente al momento que su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello de su nuca, acto que obligó a Seto a girarse tan rápidamente y de un manotazo alejó la mano invasora. Noah solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

– Prefiero quedarme y sentir tus mordidas- dijo pero se calló cuando el ojiazul le arrojó un cojín que estaba sobre el sofá más cercano, reacción que nunca esperó puesto que él es de los que prefieren a intimidar con una futura golpiza. –Que aburrido eres, mejor voy a ver que se le ofrece al chico Wheeler.

Y sin más explicaciones dejó a Seto allí, mirándolo ceñudo por lo que acababa de hacer. A pesar de saber que Seto no tolera ese tipo de cosas, Noah es delicadamente astuto para hacer que esos pequeños detalles le lleguen al hígado y provocar, por demás, un pequeño colapso en sus nervios.

Solo miró el pasillo por el que se había ido.

La remembranza al acto de Noah le hizo estragos en su cabeza los que intentó apaciguar con un pequeño masaje en sus sienes mientras fijaba la vista en la pantalla del ordenador. Cuando ya no escuchó más ruidos por parte de alguno de sus fastidiosos hermanos, buscó uno de los tantos documentos y lo abrió.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos leyendo lo que estaba escrito y una sonrisa extraña afloró en su rostro, una sardónica expresión, al igual que sincera y un tanto melancólica. Suspiró lentamente y recargó su codo en el escritorio a la par que su barbilla reposaba sobre su palma, la mano derecha jugaba con las teclas del computador mientras esperaba a que las ideas le llegasen a la cabeza. Y no se dio cuenta que comenzaba a leer en voz alta lo que estaba escrito.

_– __¿Qué beneficio habré hecho para merecerte? Y ¿Cuál habrá sido mi pecado por perderte?-_ suspiró repasando lo escrito con la mirada _–…y aunque pierdas tus sentimientos una sonrisa te iluminará…_

«Cómo te odio…» cerró de golpe el documento y sin pensarlo más comenzó a frotarse el rostro entre las palmas « ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?» y también bajó la pantalla del ordenador para no tener que mirarlo.

«_Adoro tu facilidad para engañarte a ti mismo_» Las palabras que su compañera le dijese en la tarde en su cita regresaban a su cabeza como golpes que no dejaban de azotar su torturada mente. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple escrito pudiera ocasionar todo ese frustramiento de su parte? Él creía que ya lo había olvidado, que con el pasar de los años quedaría en un simple recuerdo, un maldito recuerdo que por más que intentara sacarlo, siempre estaría más que presente para revivir y hacerlo sufrir.

¿Es normal que una persona sufra tanto?

– Sí alguna vez en mi vida, no logro recordar lo que pasó con Yuugi… puedo darme por muerto…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Pip… pip…

La alarma estaba sonando desde hacía poco más de dos minutos que ya se le habían hecho como dos largas y malditas horas. Quería seguir durmiendo, quería que la lluvia hubiese cesado en algún punto en la madrugada, quería que en ese instante todo dejara de importarle para cerrar los ojos y seguir bajo la oscuridad de su frazada, quería dormir, quería soñar, quería, quería… ¡¡Quería que esa porquería de reloj se callara!!

– Buenos días Joey-chan- saludaba una voz en la puerta –sí no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.

– Mnh… sí, ya voy- y sacó la mano para presionar el botón y callar el ruido – ¿Ya estás listo Mokuba?

– Claro, me sorprende que sigas en la cama cuando entramos a las ocho y ya son… casi las siete y media- y con esto cerró la puerta para escuchar al rubio gritar "¡¿Las siete y media?!"

No podía ser verdad, ¿Qué acaso no había programado la estúpida alarma para que no se le hiciera tarde? Se levantó como alma que persigue el diablo y cogió su ropa, entró al baño y se lavó la cara –porque era por demás seguro que no tendría tiempo para tomarse una ducha decente- y se miró en el reflejo del espejo. Que mal se veía y todo por no poder conciliar el sueño por culpa de la copiosa tormenta de anoche sumada a los nervios

¿Nervios?

¿Joey Wheeler nervioso?

Sí, una vez más el rubio de ojos amielados sentía ese revolotear en su estómago como aquella ocasión en la que tendría que cenar con sus nuevos hermanos, con su nueva familia, sonrió levemente al recordar esa desastrosa noche ¿Cómo olvidar los destrozos y el regaño de su madre? A pesar que desde un principio su relación con el mayor de los Kaiba ya estaba jurada a una con total desdén y desprecio incluido, algo le decía que iba a llevar una especie de amistad con él, y aunque hasta la fecha no lo haya conseguido, algo dentro de sí llamado 'confianza' le decía que no hacía falta esperar demasiado a que ese día llegara, y el que ahora esté a punto de iniciar el cambio de escuela era la prueba tangible de ello, suspiró y se vio sonreírse a sí mismo, aún es difícil principalmente cuando la resignación era el último tren a abordar y Joey lo había dejado ir.

Se quedó un momento admirándose en el espejo, suspirando pesadamente ¿Tanto había girado su vida para que en esos instantes estuviera a punto del colapso nervioso? Pues, definitivamente el destino se encargaba de tirar los dados graciosos a su favor, consiguiendo los míseros resultados de uno de cráneo. Sin embargo sí ya había "superado" la decisión de sus padres, no tenía más remedio que darse prisa y quitarse el pijama para vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela –que al inicio le pareció feo cuando lo vio en los folletos que Seto le había dejado en su habitación- pero que ahora le resultaba encantador, claro, ahora _él_ lo traía puesto.

Y de repente recordó la hora y salió corriendo de su habitación, ya no habría tiempo para que tomara su desayuno, ya habrá tiempo. Vio a su madre parada en la cocina y el rubio quiso pasar de largo para que no notara que se le había hecho tarde, sin embargo Hanako lo escuchó y le sonrió.

– Buenos días hijo ¿Listo para la escuela?

– Sí como digas ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?- _Mis hermanos_ se repitió mentalmente, eso sí que había sonado raro – ¿Ya están listos? ¡Qué es tarde!

– Pero cariño, apenas son las seis treinta- _¿Qué?_ –Vaya, ya que madrugaste ayúdame a preparar el desayuno.

Eso era el colmo y un tic nervioso se detonaba en su parpado derecho. Lo había engañado, ese niño… pero había algo más detrás de toda esa maraña y eso era que debía haber dos implicados, uno el que cometió el acto y el otro el que lo ideó.

– Noah…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Miró el reloj una última vez antes de entrar al edificio central de la preparatoria, era un lunes en la mañana con un fresco aroma a Sakura en el aire y unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, las cuales amenazaban en no dejar ver los rayos del sol.

Las 7:40 a.m.

Maldita costumbre la suya de siempre llegar temprano.

Pero más que una odiosa costumbre, era parte de su vida, una especie de estímulo, una extraña necesidad que le impulsaba a seguir allí, donde todos sus compañeros le fastidian al punto de hastiarlo, donde tantos problemas tuvo con su mejor amigo, donde solo encontraría la calma que tantas veces deseaba –al menos hasta que pudiese salir de la preparatoria- mirando de lejos a la única persona que lograba herir sus sentimientos y pisotear su orgullo para que con una simple sonrisa le tendiera la mano y le pudiera levantar el animo.

– Otro curso más…- susurró antes de entrar.

Caminó con su maletín en la mano y su computadora personal en la otra, un punto a favor de ser muy temprano es que no tendría que rodear media escuela para que las chicas no se le arremolinaran pidiéndole una cita. Odiaba esa actitud tan desesperante de las chicas, gracias a todo lo bueno en este mundo, conocía a una que no lo miraba con ojos de loca, y esa era su amiga, su 'única' amiga. Iba tan sumido en eso que camino pasando de largo por los casilleros del pasillo de los salones de primer año, por lo que no notó que una chica también ya estaba dentro del edificio, esta lo miró un tanto extrañada y después de un par de segundos logró divisarlo, reconociéndolo al instante.

Cerró cuidadosamente su casillero y tomando un libro que estaba leyendo, caminó detrás del castaño para darle alcance, pero este si que caminaba demasiado rápido. Lo vio girar en una esquina y cuando llegó ya no lo vio, torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio, ya sabía que Seto Kaiba cuando quería era escurridizo, pero nunca creyó que el día de 'perseguir' a uno de los chicos más populares del Instituto llegaría en el inicio de clases. Bah, ya lo buscaría para darle el recado que su amiga le había entregado, aunque quizá sería más fácil buscarlo a la hora del descanso.

Escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, miró nuevamente el reloj y aún faltaban 15 minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Nunca imaginó que a esa hora ya fuera victima de los constantes acosos de las chiquillas, definitivamente ese día iba a ser largo, muy largo.

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Gozaburo había salido temprano aquel día, por ser el inicio de clases el tráfico en las principales avenidas sería catastrófico y él –como todo buen Kaiba- no soportaría quedar atrapado dentro de un embotellamiento, por lo que se despidió de Hanako y de Joey, el cual estaba en la cocina con su madre desde ya muy temprano, No quiso pasar a despedirse de el resto de los chicos, de todos modos sabía que Mokuba estaba con Noah y de cierto modo ellos no necesitaban un 'nos vemos' de su parte, así que para no perder más tiempo le deseó suerte al rubio en su nueva escuela y salió.

Joey había visto como Seto había salido antes que su padre, y de algún modo llegó a sentirse un poco decepcionado. Él creía que el castaño se iría con ellos a la escuela, que iba a esperarlo, que iba a ser quien le mostrara la escuela en el primer día o que por lo menos le daría alguna palabra de ánimo para enfrentarse a todo eso, pero ¿para qué? De nada servía hacerse ilusiones cuando conoces a _esa_ persona y estás conciente de que nunca girará para mirarte. Suspiró derrotado, comenzaba a resignarse totalmente a que su _hermano_ nunca lo vería como tal y sonrió tristemente porque él ya no lo estaba haciendo, y aunque fuera penoso, nunca hablaría de eso con nadie.

Hanako le miró por tercera ocasión, no le gustaba ver así de triste a su hijo. Se acercó a él y le removió un poco los cabellos logrando atrapar la vista color miel que se había quedado perdida mirando la calle.

– Vamos cariño- dijo con su sonrisa más tierna –no puedes ir así a la escuela…- se acercó más confidente a su oído –o tu hermano se sentirá decepcionado.

¿Curioso? Sí, su madre había hablado en nombre de quien estaba pensando, pero no podía comprender lo que había dicho.

– Antes de irse se despidió de mí- Hanako sabía que de entre sus hermanos, a Joey le costaba demasiado trabajo entablar una buena relación con el mayor de los hijos de Kaiba y ella no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para que ellos se relacionaran más –cuado tú estabas preparando el desayuno, y sabes que me dijo…- preguntó divertida al ver el gesto de su hijo –me dijo que no te preocuparas por lo que fuera a suceder, que a un paso podrás contar con alguien, con él…

Joey la miró extrañado, ¿En verdad Seto le había dicho aquello? Internamente sonrió, después de todo sí le tenía un poco de consideración, aunque si se lo hubiera dicho cara a cara hubiera estado mejor. Ahora el sentimiento de decepción se había esfumado y le quedaba una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa que le aseguraría a Seto que no se dejaría vencer. Sin embargo se sintió extraño y un poco aliviado, no le era indiferente a Seto Kaiba, de eso se acababa de dar cuenta y eso lo hizo sonreí aún más.

Aunque no esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte, Hanako se sintió feliz por la expresión de su hijo. Sabía de sobra que Joey "admiraba" a su hermano, lo conocía perfectamente tanto que sus acciones y reacciones son como un grito que le infirman que le sucede. Y ahora ya estaba consiente que si lograba por lo menos hacerlos sonreír a ambos, su trabajo como madre estaría dando buenos frutos.

Miraron el reloj y poco después de 10 minutos bajaron sus hermanos, Joey hizo una clásica escena de reclamos contra Noah, de las cuales ya ni Hanako ni Mokuba se entrometían porque más tardaban en callarlos que en lo que regresaban a reclamarse, sabían que nunca iban en serio –a diferencia de las que tenía el peliverde con Seto, las peleas con Joel sí que eran puros juegos- así que solo se dedicaban a desayunar tranquilamente con los gritos de los hermanos de fondo en la cocina.

– ¡Ya te dije que son míos!- gritaba Joey jalando un plato con huevos fritos –Sí quieres huevos… ¡Háztelos!

– Vamos Joey, dame un poco- decía tratando de quitárselos –Son tres… tú no vas a comértelos- y logró arrebatarle uno – ¡Joey dame tus huevos!

– Jajaja- la risa de Mokuba los despertó un poco haciéndolos girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

– ¿Y a ti que te ocurre, qué es tan gracioso?

– No le hagan caso niños-, decía la rubia mordiendo un pan tostado, tratando de reprimir la risa –sigan pele… em, desayunando.

Los dos los miraron fijamente, era extraño el comportamiento de los ambos, pero no importaba, ahora lo que más valía era para uno defender lo que era suyo y para el otro, quitárselo.

– Te los cambio por, por…- Noah buscaba algo en la mesa con que poder hacer el trueque –por esta tostada con mermelada, mmm… deliciosa ¿No quieres?

– No, cómetela tú- se giraba y degustaba uno de los huevos del plato –Oh Dios, esto está delicioso.

– Joey no seas malo- ahora después de los gritos y las negociaciones venía la última fase para conseguir el cometido de un Kaiba –solo uno ¿Sí?- las súplicas.

Joey negó con la cabeza sabiendo que ahora Noah estaría rendido, normalmente no era así de malo con él, pero de vez en cuando no estaba de más querer fastidiarlo como últimamente lo hacía el peliverde contra él. Sin duda le encantaba ese chico. Regresó su postura, dispuesto a compartir –Noah, toma…- pero no terminó cuando sintió un golpe y cayó al suelo con una tostada en la cara.

– Joey lo siento- el ojiazul le ayudó –pero estaba de terco y me enojé y…

– No te preocupes- sonrió dejándose levantar por su hermano –tienes razón, está deliciosa.

– Niños- la rubia se había levantado mirando el reloj –ya es hora ¿Quieren que los lleve?

– No se moleste- habló Noah –yo los llevaré en el otro auto y la paso a dejar a su trabajo.

La rubia pareció pensárselo, ya había visto como conducía el joven y la verdad prefería que los otros dos tomara un autobús a dejarlos ir con él, pero la carita de ilusión de Noah no la pudo resistir y suspirando vencida, dejó que el peliverde tomara las llaves de auto y se encaminaron a la salida.

Entraron al garaje y Mokuba abrió la verja, Noah subió y cuidadosamente sacó el auto. Ya estando fuera, todo entraron y al parecer, bien le había sentado el desayuno a Noah porque hasta ahora había estado siendo cuidadoso con los semáforos, los señalamientos y hasta con los peatones. No tardaron mucho en llegar al trabajo de su madre y después de dejarla, Noah se dispuso a llevarlos a todos a la escuela.

Al primer día de clases…

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

Shikai: "Kazari & Kisara"

» ¿Quién dijo que tantos hombres juntos era mala idea? «

»†« So crazy nanimo kamo, sutete shimaeru kamo…I maybe crazy dakedo… Daremo tomerarenai… Crazy 4 ya love »†«

Leona Dark  
2122-251008


	8. Kazari y Kisara

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama a excepción de Kazari Heian® quien es solo mío, MÍO. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO  
Por Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 8** "Kazari y Kisara"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

– Buenos días Yuugi-kun- saludaba una chica llegando al lado de su compañero de clases –Te ves cansado ¿Pasó algo?

– Hola Tea-chan- regresaba el saludo –No, es solo que… no pude dormir bien.

– ¿Nervioso?

– No para nada…- le sonreía cerrando su casillero. Con un gesto le indico que comenzaran a caminar y así lo hicieron –Hubiera querido más tiempo de vacaciones.

– Tienes razón- consentía la castaña –por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Es verdad que le ganaste a Kaiba en la Arcada?- preguntaba ansiosa la chica, consiguiendo un simple asentimiento de cabeza de su amigo – ¡Debió haber sido emocionante! Oh, me hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo…

– No fue la gran cosa…- restaba importancia –un simple juego y… ya…

Se había quedado repentinamente callado al ver quien estaba parado frente a ellos en el pasillo; no era otro más que Seto Kaiba, quien al escucharlos charlar no había podido evitar detenerse en su caminar y girar la vista para verlos y allí estaban, Yuugi Motou y su "inseparable" amiguilla Teana Mazaki. Los miró con el ceño fruncido y hasta cierto punto asqueado y sin decir ni un saludo, sin hacer un ademán, sin hacer nada, continuó caminando.

– ¿Qué le sucede…?- preguntó la chica ­al ver semejante gesto, no es que le molestara, pero estando con el ojivioleta sí que era raro verlo- ¿Qué no él y tú son "amigos"?

– Pues… creo que…

Iba a contestar cuando escuchó un grito, el cual claramente decía un ¡¡YUUGI-SAN!! Era fácil adivinar quien era la única persona que hacía semejantes escenitas en plena luz pública sin temor al que dirán, claro, no era otro más que Kazari Heian.

– ¡Yuugi-san… cuanto tiempo!- y sin reparo se le lanzó al ojivioleta causando que ambos cayeran al piso – _I miss you…!_

– Ho… hola Kazari-kun… yo también-te extrañé…

El sonrojo era lo que menos podía esconder ante las miradas de sus compañeros, los cuales solo movían negativamente la cabeza y desviando la mirada para seguir con sus rutinas y conociendo a Heian ¿Quién no lo haría? Mientras que los chicos y chicas de nuevo ingreso no podían contener las risitas al ver al menor bajo el chico de cabello negro. Y como percatándose de la escena, el recién llegado hizo acopio de su buena condición física y de un salto se puso de pie, sujetando la mano del menor para levantarlo y estando ya los dos separados, saludó a la castaña que solo les sonreía. Era agradable ver a dos de sus mejores amigos después de un buen tiempo de vacaciones.

– ¿No has visto a Noah-kun?- preguntó Yuugi a Heian, el cual pareció pensárselo antes de contestar.

– No, al que vi hace un momento fue a Kaiba…- e hizo una expresión como de horror –pero tan solo me vio y se fue… y luego te vi y te salté enzima- sonreía de una forma tan linda que provocó un sonrojo en el pequeño.

– Ah… ya veo…- «por eso hizo esa expresión… no fue para mí… fue para… él…» Y antes de que siguiera con sus deducciones, el sonido de la campana le despertó.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, cada uno mirando las hojas que les habían entregado cuando fueron a recoger la llave de su casillero, en las cuales se encontraban sus respectivos horarios de clases.

– Me tocó en el grupo B- susurró Yuugi – ¿Y a ustedes?

– Oh that's great!- gritó Kazari –Tea-san y yo también.

– ¡Genial…!- por ahora todo estaba resultando bien, solo necesitaba comprobar una cosa más y ya no tendría porque preocuparse en todo el ciclo escolar.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada y se encaminaron a su respectivo salón de clases. Cuando entraron ya había varios alumnos dentro, unos platicaban con sus compañeros del curso pasado y el resto permanecía sentado, no pasó mucho cuando una voz cantarina y hasta cierto punto dulce les llamó para acercarse a ellos, el primero en reaccionar fue Heian.

– ¡Bakura-san!- y lo abrazó, pero de una forma menos escandalosa de lo que lo había hecho con Yuugi en los pasillos – ¿También tú?

– Hola Kazari-kun- le saludó al soltarse del abrazo –Sí, hola chicos…- levantó su mano en señal de saludo a Yuugi y Tea quienes permanecía detrás de Kazari –al parecer este semestre estaremos juntos de nuevo.

– ¡Ahora solo falta Noah-kun y este será el mejor ciclo de todos!- nuevamente Kazari llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso… Heian?- Yuugi sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al escucharlo arrastrar el apellido de su amigo, pero trató de no ponerse nervioso, sabía perfectamente que ahora estaba detrás de él, en la entrada del salón.

Esta vez fue el turno del chico de cabello negro para enderezarse y mirar a Seto, de un modo hasta cierto punto desafiante y con total desagrado en su rostro. Bakura sintió ese pesado ambiente y prefirió hacerle una seña a Tea para que –por el bien de todos- tomara a Kazari del brazo y lo jalara a un lugar, lejos del castaño de ojos azules.

Al ver tal maniobra, Seto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo, sabía que iba a ser un semestre del asco, pero al menos los amiguillos de su estúpido hermano harían una buena labor al mantener alejado a Heian de él para que esta vez sí estuviera a salvo. De una cosa estaba completamente seguro, y eso sería no volver a visitar la oficina del director a causa de otra estúpida pelea y menos por una riña con el idiota se Kazari. Lo único y quizá lamentable, sería que no solo la bola de fracasados llamado "amigos" de Noah, estarían en su mismo grupo, la verdadera razón por el que comenzaba a creer que el ciclo sería dolorosamente insoportable estaba parado frente a él…

– Ho-hola… Kaiba-kun- le saludó con la miraba gacha mientras tomaba la orilla de su saco entre sus manos. El menor creía que por su gesto de la mañana quizá ni se dignara a regresarle el saludo, pero no era su costumbre el ignorar a alguien de sus compañeros, no era su costumbre ignorarlo a él…

– ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho…?- fue su respuesta, la cual logró alzar la vista de Yuugi al escucharla –No me gusta que _tú_ me llames así- y por primera vez sonrió en el día, en verdad le gustaba ver esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Yuugi.

– Supongo que no las suficientes… Kaiba-kun- y se permitió sonreír de una forma más tranquila –creo… que compartiremos clases- y miró de reojo a sus amigos que no le quitaban la vista de enzima –Será agradable… supongo- susurró pensando que Seto no lo escucharía, pero lo único que éste hizo fue pasar de largo para sentarse.

Un poco dolido por la acción, Yuugi se encaminó a su lugar –el que ya le habían reservado sus amigos- detrás de Tea y a la izquierda de Kazari. Ya no dijo nada después de eso, miró a Seto el cual se encontraba cerca de la ventana, mirando despreocupadamente el cielo. No fue hasta que se sentó cuando se dio cuenta que desde su lugar podía ver la espalda de Kaiba, eso le sacó un sonrojo que pasó desapercibido para sus amigos los cuales de entre platicas, preguntaban en que momento llegaría el otro Kaiba.

Yuugi de nuevo se puso de pie, haciendo un inesperado ruido con su silla llamando la atención de sus amigos, pero no le importó. Comenzó a caminar con dirección al ojiazul, definitivamente ese desdén le había dolido y ahora iba a escucharlo, pero antes de llegar a él, bien pudo escuchar una exclamación de su parte, que lo detuvo.

– Mierda… no puede ser…

Y antes de poder hacer algo, escuchó como alguien se acercaba al salón, a pesar de estar casi del otro lado, pudo escucharlo, su voz, esa tan cantarina y alegre que haría sonreír a cualquiera –menos a Seto- y sonrió, era él… Poco tardó en entrar corriendo la puerta y entonando una de sus clásicas cancioncillas pegajosas, Seto bufó nuevamente.

– So crazy mezameta jounetsu, sameta kokoro o Reset, Ooo you step into my life, subete ga kawaru…- Sí, no podía ser otro, con paso firme, meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la canción se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano el cual lo miró ceñudo – So crazy nanimo kamo, sutete shimaeru kamo…I maybe crazy dakedo…- Azul contra azul, seguía cantando y antes de recibir alguna palabra -o insulto en su defecto- de Seto, se giró para dirigirse a Yuugi sin dejar de cantar –Daremo tomerarenai…- para esto el castaño no evitó seguirlo con la mirada para ver como Noah colocaba un dedo bajo el mentón de Yuugi, alzándole el rostro y acercándose muy sensualmente a él –Crazy 4 ya love…

Los gritos de emoción por parte de todas las chicas no se hizo esperar al ver esa escena y Noah se sonrió por eso, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, solo le faltaba hacer un movimiento más ahora que tenía la atención de su hermano.

– I wanna hold you right now…- Tomó a Yuugi de la cintura con su mano derecha y lo acercó a su cuerpo, este colocó sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero a todo rechazo, una gran sonrisa de Noah se lo impedía –I wanna touch you right now…- la otra mano la colocó en su mejilla sonrojada –Wanna kiss you, cling to you…- hizo como que iba a besarlo, bajando su mano para tomarlo de la cintura lo acercó a su propio cuerpo y pasó lo que quería; Seto se levantó de su asiento –… Love you down all night, aha...- y estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando Seto lo tomó del hombro y de un tirón lo volteó para verlo de frente – Crazy 4 ya love…- pero no le importó, siguió cantando y contoneándose frente a Seto aun viendo el gesto de enfado de su hermano –So crazy, Uh crazy… crazy 4 ya love…

De un empujón alejó a Kaiba, el cual retrocedió dos pasos.

No perdió el equilibrio pero la simple acción del chico de cabello verde ocasionó que más de la mitad del grupo soltara un suspiro de la impresión, sin duda sabían -y recordaban- aquella ocasión, hace poco menos de dos años, cuando en una ceremonia en la escuela los dos hermanos Kaiba terminaron golpeándose, sin saberse las causas, y lo único que se supo fue uno de los implicados era el chico de cabello negro; el tal llamado Kazari Heian, el chico que ahora estaba parado frente a Noah, enfrentándose a Seto Kaiba y defendiendo al peliverde.

– Serás idota Noah… Y tú, quítate…- y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya lo habían sujetado del brazo. Giró la vista furioso, pero relajándose al instante al ver quien era.

– No, Seto…- se paró frente a este y encaró a Heian –Hola Kazari…

– Hola, Duke…- le sonrió al recién llegado –Cuanto tiempo… itoko-san (*)

Y después del "saludo matinal" un portazo los obligó a mirar la puerta, en donde se encontraba un hombre parado con los bazos cruzado y esperando a que los problemáticos se sentaran. Todos obedecieron una orden nunca dada y ya estando cada quien en sus respectivos asientos, el profesor caminó hasta su escritorio en donde dejó los papeles que traía y aclarando su voz, comenzó a hablar.

– Buenos días jóvenes…- saludó muy cortésmente –Mi nombre es Maximilian Pegasus y seré su profesor en este semestre- comenzó a caminar frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados en su espalda –No me gusta detener riñas…- dijo mirando a los alumnos –así que evítenlas, tampoco seré su niñera, así que solo cumplan con sus deberes…

Los chicos –para ser el primer día de clases- ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse. En uno de los tantos puntos que explicó el profesor, Yuugi se había acercado discretamente a Noah, el cual estaba detrás de él, preguntándole el porque de su retrazo.

– Es una sorpresa, que no tardará en llegar…

De pronto tocaron y Maximilian, mirando una hoja que tenía en sus manos, se dirigió a sus alumnos pidiéndoles un poco de atención mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a una mujer. Esta pasó caminando frente a todos, haciendo un molesto "tac, tac" con sus tacones, su traje; uno elegante muy ceñido a su excelente cuerpo y de color violeta, se complementaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos, y su cabellera rubia, caía majestuosamente a sus espaldas.

– Buenos días alumnos- saludó llamando la inmediata atención de los varones –Desde hoy soy su coordinadora, yo me encargaré de su rendimiento personalmente, mi nombre es Mai Valentine…- todos estaba fascinados con su belleza, todos los hombres a excepción de dos chicos que instintivamente se miraron entre ellos con cara de horror y hastío, uno girando levemente el cuerpo buscando la mirada del otro que también le buscaba. Entre azules mantenían la misma expresión.

«Esto no puede estar pasando… No ella…»

– Y para empezar quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que tomará clases en nuestras instalaciones, adelante por favor- pidió cortésmente, a lo que un joven rubio entro con el uniforme ya puesto, pero con el sonrojo más impresionante que jamás había tenido.

– Ho-hola…- susurró al percatarse de quien estaba del otro lado del salón, cerca de la ventana –Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler… mucho gusto- e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

– Muy bien, quiero que sean amables con él, y en cuanto a ti- se dirigió al rubio –Siéntate junto a él… sí, detrás de Yamanote- el mencionado levantó su mano para ser identificado.

Joey pasó de largo y tomó asiento, suspirando pesadamente. Pero no había dejado aún sus cosas cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su brazo derecho, giró rápidamente para encontrarse con una hermosa mirada violeta y una radiante sonrisa.

– Te lo prometí, Joey-kun…- dijo cerrando lo ojos completamente alegrado de volver a verlo –que nos íbamos a encontrar en un futuro…

– Tú…- y lo recordó, era el chico que le había ganado en la Arcada hacía un par de meses –Eres Yuugi…

– Vaya, vaya, vaya…- la voz de la rubia los sacó de su encuentro para volver a mirarla –Esto es grandioso, sí…fascinante…- murmuraba para ella, como pensando que nadie la escucharía – ¡Felicidades jóvenes! - les habló después de haber revisado la lista de alumnos que tendría el profesor Pegasus –Siéntanse alagados por tener entre ustedes al capitán del equipo de fútbol y gran estudiante; Noah Kaiba- todos notaron ese tono ácido que uso al pronunciar su nombre.

Joey se giró un poco a la derecha para ver que su hermano estaba con él en el mismo salón, pero se sorprendió al ver ese gesto tan gélido en su rostro. Joey lo conocía, pero no entendía el porque se esa expresión.

– Y no es todo…- continuó la rubia con una sonrisa aún más grande en su hermoso rostro –No solo será Noah sino también está entre ustedes el chico más inteligente que pudo tener esta escuela…- lo miró y se encontró con una mirada más fría que la del peliverde, pero no se detuvo –Seto Kaiba…- arrastró su nombre muy descaradamente – Díganme jóvenes, ¿Qué se siente tener a dos genios entres ustedes…- preguntó irónica –a dos Kaiba?

– Lo mismo que tenerla a usted…- comenzó Seto.

–…como coordinadora…- completó Noah.

– Mai…- pronunciaron al unísono.

– Gracias por la bienvenida, Mai-sama- intervino Pegasus al notar que entre ellos tres había algo más que un simple conocimiento de quien era quien –pero me gustaría continuar con mi clase si no es mucha molestia…

– Claro Maximilian…- dijo saliendo y despidiéndose de todo el grupo B, no sin antes volver a mirar ceñuda a los hermanos Kaiba –Nos veremos, jóvenes…

Y de un portazo salió del salón de clases.

El incómodo momento desapareció al ver que Maximilian trataba de amenizar la primera hora de clases, pero su intento quedó en solo eso, cuando un chico de otro grupo entró anunciando que habría una pequeña junta provisional de profesores y que era importante su presencia en ella. El paliplateado se disculpó con los alumnos y salió tan pronto como pudo, dejándolos solos. Inmediatamente una buena parte empezó a cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido entre los Kaiba y la coordinadora mientras que otro se dedicaban a entablar amistad.

– ¿Y qué te trae por esta escuela, Joey-kun?- Yuugi ya estaba frente al rubio, mirándolo fijamente.

– Pues…- se sonrojó al tener al menor tan cerca –Mis padres me cambiaron y entré con…- se detuvo ¿Estaba bien mencionar que los recién implicados con la coordinadora eran sus hermanos y que por ellos estaba allí?

– ¿Con…?- intentó completar la frase y al ver la poca iniciativa del rubio continuó con su inseparable sonrisa –Noah-kun y Seto… tus hermanos, ¿Verdad?

Joey quiso saber cuando la silla se movió de su lugar porque estuvo a punto de caerse, y así lo hubiera hecho de no haberse sostenido de la mesa donde ahora solo tenía un cuaderno y una tinta negra. Era de esperarse a que la hermosa y jovial risa del tricolor le sacara un sonrojo más -si eso era aún posible- y de repente se vio a sí mismo reí con él. No cabía duda, ese periodo escolar sí que sería interesante, no solo por saber que sus hermanos eran tan importantes y populares dentro de la escuela, sino también por saber que en verdad ese chico que lo había derrotado en la Arcada podría ser su amigo.

Después de las risas, su plática se hizo más amena. La dulce voz de Yuugi logró tranquilizarlo al punto de charlar tan cálidamente que se sintieron lejos de todos, Joey lejos de sus hermanos y Yuugi lejos de sus amigos. Para esto no se había dado cuenta que el ojivioleta para poder platicar mejor, se había sentado en la silla del compañero de enfrente, mirándolo en una actitud de demasiada confianza, acto que no pasó desapercibido para los dos hermanos Kaiba, quienes prestaban poca atención a lo que hacían para enfocarse al nuevo dúo que ahora charlaba.

– Seto, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Devlin al castaño llamando su atención, no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo puesto que se encontraba a un lado del mencionado.

– Nada… una mujer molesta y ardida…- respondió hastiado, pero el gesto en el chico de ojos verdes le obligó a extender su explicación –Ya te había hablado de esa mujer, ella es…

– ¡¡¿¿La ex esposa de tu padre…??!!- se escuchó el grito de Kazari y de repente fue callado por un Bakura que lo había jalado para sentarlo de nuevo –Perdón, pero nunca nos habías hablado de ella…- susurró ahora sí, apenado por eso.

– No es _algo_ de lo que se pueda presumir- dijo restándole importancia y llamando la atención de todos con un ademán, se levantó y atravesó el pasillo de pupitres para llegar a su hermano, seguido de sus amigos –Quiero presentarles a mi hermanito: Joey-Kawaii-Wheeler- interrumpió la recién plática. (+)

El mencionado dejó de platicar con Yuugi para mirar a los recién llegados, y principalmente a cierto chico de ojos azules que lo acababa de llamar "adorable". Noah solo le sonrió y no tardó en presentar a sus amigos y así, dejar de lado la molesta presentación de la coordinadora.

– Mira Joey, él es Ryu Bakura - señaló al chico de cabellos blancos quien solo le sonrió

–Ella es Teana Mazaki - la chica de los ojos azules hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo la cual regresó el rubio del mismo modo –él es Kazari Heian- y el pelinegro le sonrió. En ese momento lo recordó, era el mismo chico que había estado con Yuugi en ese juego donde había perdido –Y veo que ya conoces a Yuugi Motou…

– Hola, es un placer…- su pena ya había desaparecido para esas alturas.

– Wow, eres un chico demasiado apuesto, casi lindo y rayando en lo tierno…- Kazari lo había tomado de la barbilla y escrutándolo insistente con la mirada – ¿En verdad eres un chico…?

Las risas de todos sacaron de su impresión a Joey, nunca en su vida le habían dicho que era lindo, y mucho menos lo habían llegado a comparar con una chica. Lo bueno era que esa actitud del pelinegro de cierto modo ya no le sorprendía, puesto que un chico en la Arcada le había dicho que él solía ser así «Ese Kazari-kun… siempre tan escandaloso…» recordó y no esperó a que lo reconociera. La actitud de total libertad y empatía del chico de los ojos verdes le llamó mucho la atención al punto de querer saber sí podría llegar a ser amigo suyo y no lo dudó, ya que era –al igual que Noah- el que animaba las conversaciones.

Definitivamente tenía que conocer más a fondo a ese chico llamado Kazari Heian.

Y como si de amigos de la infancia se tratase, una pregunta ocasionó que los ahora seis compañeros entablaran un intercambio de ideas, recuerdos y anécdotas. La mayoría eran referentes al rubio, las cuales contestaba él mismo con la ayuda Noah quien informalmente se había convertido en el presentador oficial de Joey. Su plática inmediatamente llamó la atención del resto de los alumnos de ese salón, y al decir todos, era todos.

– Con que él es tu hermano…- mencionó Duke – ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

– Nunca lo preguntaste…

– ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa…?- se indignó frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo sabiendo que Seto estaba bromeando -¿Esperabas a que llegara preguntándote: Hola Seto, oye tienes un nuevo hermano…? Eso es ridículo…

– Ya lo sé…- se permitió sonreír un poco –Pero te lo merecías- el ojiverde levantó una ceja de la impresión –por haberle dicho a _ella_ que perdí con Yuugi…

– Ah, por eso jeje…

Y antes de seguir, el profesor entró de nuevo. Suspiró agotado y pidió atención para poder comenzar con las clases de una manera "oficial". Todos se acomodaron y la primera clase dio inicio, para horror de Joey; Álgebra Superior.

– Bien, van a trabajar de dos para hacer los primeros 10 ejercicios del libro en la página 5- recitó el profesor y tomó su lista para meditar comenzando a formar las parejas –Mazaki con Bakura… Wheeler con Heian… Motou con…- y se detuvo para buscar una pareja para el mencionado. Para estas alturas Yuugi se había puesto un poco nervioso ¿Qué probabilidad había de que le tocara con Seto? –Motou con Kaiba…- y sintieron un vacío en su estomago ¿Por qué tenían que trabajar juntos el primer día de clases? –… Noah… Devlin con Seto…- y así siguió mencionando el resto.

El suspiro de alivio que dejó salir Yuugi no pasó desapercibido para cierto pelinegro que lo miraba fijamente «Creo que aún le tiene temor a Kaiba…» miró al castaño que parecía también descansar aliviado de no tener que trabajar con su amigo «Y el otro también…» Y sin que nadie dijera nada, todos comenzaron a removerse dentro del salón para realizar los ejercicios. Kazari no esperó a que el rubio se acercara, él mismo lo hizo.

Se sentó frente a él, sonriéndole al momento de abrir su libro al igual que Joey lo hacía, pero más tardó en hacerlo cuando se recargó completamente sobre el libro con los brazos cruzados, recargando su barbilla en ese cruce y mirando fijamente a Joey.

– Bien… háblame de ti, cuéntame de tu vida…- le dijo a un sorprendido Joey –sé que tú no puedes, ni aunque intentes… olvidarme… siempre volverás, una y otra vez…- el rubio enarcó una ceja ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? Ante ese gesto el pelinegro rió jovialmente –No me digas que nunca has escuchado esa canción- y el otro negó con la cabeza –bueno, no importa… pero en serio, cuéntame de ti…

– Bueno, yo…

– Yo tengo 16 años…- le interrumpió –Oh lo disculpa, que mala educación, déjame presentarme: Como ya lo dijo Noah, mi nombre es Heian Kazari, mi cumpleaños es el 14 de Octubre y me gusta el chocolate… mis padres son adoptivos. Viví tres años en Estados Unidos y él…- se volteó para señalar a uno de sus compañeros –se llama Duke Devlin y es mi primo- Joey lo miró y le reconoció al instante –Mis mejores amigos son Noah-kun y Yuugi-san. A ellos los conozco desde finales del último grado de secundaria.

No era extraño que siempre se expresara así. Kazari había tenido una infancia dura y tras la separación de sus padres, no había habido más remedio que el darlo en adopción, sus nuevos padres -el matrimonio Heian- se hicieron cargo de él cuando recién cumplió los diez años, llevándoselo a los Estados Unidos. Como el buen niño inteligente que era, aprendió el idioma y con sus buenas calificaciones, se hizo merecedor de varios premios escolares, pero su triunfo académico se vio interrumpido al enterarse del fallecimiento de un familiar de sus padres, por lo que regresaron a Japón y ya no volvió a Norteamérica.

Fue en ese tiempo en que entró al tercer grado de secundaria, por la fecha –ya estaban muy cerca del último parcial- que era por principios de Junio, no hubo problema de aceptarlo en una de las mejores escuelas de Dominó; el famoso Heaven School. Lugar donde conoció a Yuugi Motou, un jovencito muy amigable al que adoptó como su superior, pero pasado un tiempo se llegó a sentir atraído por él, sin embargo desertó en la idea al saber que en ese entonces ese niño de ojos amatista de apenas 14 años ya tenía una pareja.

Y era un chico, uno llamado Seto Kaiba.

– ¿Y tú?- preguntó Heian – ¿Algo que quieras compartir conmigo? Quizá… el como es que Noah-kun y Seto-san son tus hermanos…

– Pues…- ¿Qué si había algo que decir? Prácticamente el pelinegro le había narrado la mitad de su vida y ahora Joey se sentía con el compromiso de responderle de igual forma, así que solo suspiró e hizo su libro de álgebra de lado, eso iba para largo –Todo empezó por Abril, mi madre y su padre…- comenzó a contarle, llamando la total atención de Kazari, de ese chico de hermosos ojos verdes…

»†« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »‡« - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »†«

Después de la cuarta hora, el timbre del receso anunció el término de la primer parte del horario escolar. El profesor salió anunciando que tendrían cerca de veinte minutos para almorzar y estirar las piernas, a lo que muchos hicieron caso. Pero no hubo pasado ni dos minutos cuando dos chicas entraron al salón de clases, llamando la atención de todos que las siguieron con la vista para quedar fríos al ver que se acercaban a los dos más rezagados y distantes del grupo; Duke Devlin y Seto Kaiba.

– Hola Setito- saludó una de ellas, la más alta de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos azul claro –Que gusto verte- y le abrazó, sorprendiendo a todos, sorprendiendo a Joey.

¿Qué hacía una chica tan bonita como _esa_ abrazando al des adaptado de su hermano? Pero lo más impactante fue ver que él le regresaba el abrazo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

– Es bonita, ¿Verdad?- le despertó Bakura al ver que Joey no despegaba la vista de la recién llegada –Vamos, te la presento…- y lo levantó tomándolo de la mano y encaminándose hacia su hermano.

– Imotou…- la llamó. Joey le miró sorprendido ¿Era su hermana? –Hola querida, mira…- señaló al rubio –Te presento a Joey Wheeler, es un nuevo estudiante…

– Mucho gusto…- le extendió la mano y la apretó. Joey pudo ver frente a frente esos hermosos ojos –Mi nombre es Kisara Rodhes… y soy la novia de Seto Kaiba…

Y si no cayó al piso, fue porque ella seguía sosteniendo su mano. Sintió un vacío en su estomago pero nunca flaqueó el agarre, aunque la frase pronunciada por su dulce voz resonó en toda la instancia.

« ¿Seto… tiene novia…? »

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

(*) Itoko: Primo. Imotou: Hermana menor.

(+) En la versión original, al separarse los padres de Joey, su madre se queda con la custodia de Shizuka (Serenity) y por lo tanto le cambia el apellido al suyo propio; Kawai. Pero en este fic Joey es quien está con su madre, así que Noah hace el comentario de "Kawaii" como una especie de referencia.

Lo que canta Noah al llegar al salón es el coro final de una canción de Namie Amuro llamada SO CRAZY, la letra está genial y se las recomiendo muchísimo. La que canta Kazari se llama "Costumbres" y es de Rocío Durcal.

Shikai: "¡Qué comience la guerra!"  
_» ¿Quién dijo que tantos hombres juntos era mala idea? «_

Bajo el Mismo Techo; 1° aniversario.  
16 de Marzo

Leona Dark  
1610-19/10/08


End file.
